Sometimes, it's the things you least expect
by Cutepuppy765
Summary: A story which takes place at the start of the show LOST, Sawyer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Name - Kristen Pace

Age - 23

Facts - Charlie is her Brother.

:: Story::

I'm standing outside the airport waiting for my brother Charlie to show up. I kept glancing at my watch as it slowly turned from 10:00 to 10:30. I had about less than an hour before I had to board. Finally I see him crossing the street in front of the parking lot. The only thought that popped in my head at that moment was "did he walk here?" I shook that thought out of my head as he ran toward me.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he reached me.

"Yeah, yeah come on" I said as I turned away from him and walked through the doors of the airport, he followed behind me. My brother and I get along sometimes but not all the time. Like we love each other in a 'your my brother/sister so I have to love you' kind of way but ever since he started doing ,well drugs we kind of haven't gotten along, I know that's it's all Liam's fault but when Charlie came back here and said he was going to be leaving I asked to come along and well here I am. I walked across airport over to the desk to get my boarding tickets, I stood behind two people and waited to hear someone say next.

"So why were you late?" I asked Charlie as I stood next to him holding my suitcase and carry-on bag

"My alarm clock just didn't go off" he said. I looked back at the desk still waiting to be called. I looked at Charlie out of the corner of my eye. He had to be lying to me again. Right as I was about to say something to him the lady at the desk said "Next". I closed my mouth and walked up to her and Charlie followed and rolled his one suitcase up to the desk then stood it up on the floor. He put his hands in his sweat jacket.

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady asked smiling. I nicely smiled back

"I need my boarding passes and we need to register our bags" I replied, Charlie just stood there

"Ok, may I see your flight tickets then?" She said as she typed something in the computer. I turned to Charlie.

"Get your ticket out" I said to him and proceeded to take mine out.

"I don't have one." He said

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I don't have mine" he said as if it was no big deal. I turned back to the lady and smiled.

"Um here's my ticket..." I started and handed her my ticket.

"But my brother here" I said nodding toward Charlie "doesn't have his, can you look in up in your computer?"

"Sure but I'm going to need an ID of some sort" the lady said. I looked over at Charlie and saw him reach into his back pocket. He, for some reason, jumped and quickly switch over to the next pocket. I looked at him weird for a second before he looked at me because then I quickly looked the other way.

"Here it is" I heard Charlie say and he handed her his ID of some sort.I just kept staring out at all the people running to catch they're flights or some people just happily walking out the doors of the airport. I turned back to the lady and took our boarding passes and gave her my bags. We went through security and all the other things we needed to do. Later on, we finally were just sitting in front of the gate waiting to be able to board. Of course we had about 10 minutes left but I had a feeling this was going to be very long 10 minutes. The 10 minutes came and went a lot slower then I had planned but finally I heard what I had wanted to hear for a long time

"Flight 815 to Los Angeles is now ready board at Gate 23" The lady over the loudspeaker said so we stood up and I grabbed my one carry on and walked over to Gate 23. I handed the nice young guy that was checking tickets my ticket and Charlie handed his over to the guy. We boarded the plane. I looked around and tried to find my seat. Charlie was in one of the single seats by the window. I was only one row behind him but on the other side. I took my bag off and put it in the compartment above the seat and sat down. I got comfortable, buckled up and looked around then looked over at my brother and he was just staring out the window not moving much. I'm not sure exactly how long I was staring but I snapped out of it when a girl in about her mid-20's bented down to my level.

"Excuse me, miss" I jumped and shook my head

"Oh sorry, yes?" I replied

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked standing back up

"Oh, um water's just fine" I replied and smiled at her as she nodded and walked away. I turned to face the other side of the plane and jumped again, when I turned my head my face was only inches away from a blonde haired male in about his early 30's. I felt my heart go about 100 times faster within those 10 seconds. I looked forward with my hand on my chest, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Did I scare you?" the man asked with a hint of smirk in his tone, finally my heart went back to normal and I looked at him.

"I must have fallen asleep or something because I don't remember you sitting down and I don't remember the plane taking off" I explained and looked back over on the other side of the plane and checked on Charlie. I then saw him looking around and pulling something small out of his pocket but before I could look anymore the guy next to me talked again

"Boyfriend of yours?" I looked back at the guy.

"No no no" I said smiling at him "he's my brother" I frowned a little when I said that as I looked back at Charlie but the thing he had in his hand wasnt there anymore, or at least I dont think it was. I looked back at the guy next to you.

"Nice eyes" he said referring to my hazel eyes.

"Thanks" I said. I opened my mouth to comment on something of his but then the plane started shaking a little.

"We're hitting a rough spot but we should-" but before the pilot could say anything else the plane started shaking a lot harder and the air masks fell down. I noticed some of the plane was falling off or apart. I grabbed the air mask put it on and before I could look around, something hard hit me on the head and I felt myself fall a little but everything blacked out after that. I woke up and felt soft stuff around me. My hand grabbed some of it and it felt like sand, I blinked a few times and heard moaning and groaning. I saw people standing up and sitting up and tons of burned plane pieces and even some suitcases. I grabbed my forehead which was killing me from the force of whatever fell on my head earlier. I noticed I had some scars on my legs and one side but nothing was bleeding too bad. I guess I was pretty lucky. I looked around trying to find Charlie but instead I spotted the guy from the plane walking around some of the bigger pieces of the plane. I tried to stand up but my one leg was all red and had a big cut in it. I just fell back down and looked at it a little more and tugged on a piece of my shirt trying to tear it but of course, it didn't work. I looked around really hoping to see my brother but instead I heard a loud noise and looked for it. Then I heard something blow up. I looked at a big part of the plane and some stuff that was on fire flew around and one piece landed 3 feet in front of me. As embarrassing it as it is, I was so stunned by the last few minutes that I just sat there, staring at it until water came out of nowhere and put the fire out. I looked up and saw the guy from the plane holding a mini bottle of water upside down over the piece of the plane, just smirking at me.

"Staring at stuff doesn't help anyone" he said then put the lid on the bottle. He then just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The crash must have happened only 3 hours ago.

I'm just sitting down and getting stitched up by this nice guy named Dr. Jack Shephard. I winced in pain while looking up cause just the sight of blood or needles makes me absolutely sick.

"Don't worry, it's almost over" Jack said. All of a sudden Charlie's face appeared in front of mine, which scared me and made me jumped. I quickly turned my head to look at him since I hadn't seen him since the plane. So obviously, I was thrilled that he made it! However, that was a wrong move because it must have affected Jack stitching me because as I did that my skin felt like it was being pulled off of my leg. I winced again and quickly turned my make around and pushed most of my body forward.

"Sorry" Charlie said walking in front me.

"What happened?" he asked nodding down at my leg.

"Just a cut from the crash" I said biting on my lip, looking down at it for a minute then back to Charlie to try and take my mind off of the cut.

"What happened to you? I haven't seen you since the plane." I asked looking over him and not seeing much damage.

"Just helping find luggage" he said still looking at my leg instead of me, which bugged me because that wasn't helping me forget about it.

"Oh" I said still looking at him and biting my lip. I felt like if I didn't I would lose all my will power, look and that would just make it worse.

"Done." Jack said as I released my lip and looked at it. I smiled then looked at Jack.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem" he replied, returning my smile.

"Well I'll see you around" he said, grabbed the supplies and stood up then turned to look at Charlie who was behind him now. They exchanged a friendly nod then walked away.

"I'm so sorry" Charlie said finally looking at my face instead of my leg or the ocean.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything" he said and sat down in front of me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Charlie, this wasn't your fault." I said lying a little bit because I would have never been on this plane and neither would Charlie have been, if he didn't do his drugs. If he didn't do them, he would have never felt me and the family, and he would have never made me feel like I'd forever lose him if I didn't go with him.

"Yes it is" he said. I put my head back for a second then looked at him

"It's fine, really" I said starting to get up. I winced a little because the stitches hurt but I stood up. Charlie still sat there and looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." I replied and walked away. I stopped in me tracks. I didn't know where to go to. I figured I would keep walking and think quick, that was always a strong point for me. I then thought I could go try and find my luggage. I walked toward some of the luggage, some of which people were still throwing on land. I walked toward the edge of the ocean.

"Excuse me?" I said to a guy with dark hair, it was kind of curly.

"Yes" he said with an accent as he turned to face me

"Um I'm Kristen. I was wondering if you could use another hand with finding the luggage?" I asked, the man went to answer but then I heard a guy farther out shout something but I didn't hear what it was. The guy with an accent looked at the man while he talked then faced me again.

"No we are good, thanks" he said then turned back toward the ocean.

"Ok, you're welcome" I said slowly and a little confused. Then I turned around and took a few steps. I guess I'll just look for my luggage. I dug through the piles and piles of different luggage. I finally saw some black luggage but I didn't see my black duffle bag. I moved some of the black suitcases around until I saw not only one black duffle bag but two of them. I looked at them both and couldn't spot any difference. I looked around and saw nobody looking. I quickly kneeled down next to the two bags and unzipped one and peeked into it. I looked around again, no one. I moved some clothes around. This one for sure wasn't mine. I went to zip it up but a hand grabbed mine and immediately stopped me. I gasped and looked up, only to meet the eyes of the guy from the plane.

"Is it a hobby of yours, you know looking through other people's luggage?" He questioned smirking at me. I couldn't get words out quick enough, which just made that smirk of his bigger. I looked down at me hand that he was still touching and moved it away. I looked back up at him since he was now squatting down in front of me "

"No, I was just seeing which black duffle bag was mine." I said softly.

"Well it isn't this one" he said grabbing his bag, standing up then walking away. I watched him for a minute then pulled the other bag over toward me and opened it. The first thing I saw was my brothers' Driveshaft CDs laying on top of my clothes. I smiled to myself and closed the bag. I stood up, grabbed the bag and went to turn around when I saw some bushes moving. I looked around and no one else saw it. So I dropped the bag back into the pile of luggage and walked toward the bushes slowly taking 2 steps every 20 seconds. Finally I approached the bushes and closed my eyes tightly before opening them again and stepping into the jungle and only about 5 steps later, I got to the bush and looked right behind it and- only saw a dog. I smiled at it and went to bend down and pet it but it ran off. I tried to run after it but by the time I started to, it was gone. I stood there staring at where the dog ran off to then walked back to the beach. I forgot what I was planning on doing before I spotted the dog. Get my luggage! I walked back over to the luggage but before I could pick up the bag again, I heard someone yell

"Hey, you" I looked up and saw that guy Jack whom was bending over something laying on the ground with what looked like a person on it. I looked around yourself and then looked back at him and pointed to myself and he nodded. I swallowed hard and walked over there, I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. I got him and felt sick just looking at the blood

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Can you help me?" he asked looking at the person and not me.

"Maybe" I replied, unsure.

"Hold him now." he said. I bent down on the other side of the person and grabbed both of his arms and held him down. I saw Jack take a needle and put something in it

"Where did you get that?" I asked since it had been only about 4-5 hours since the crash.

"Found it over there by the crash site." He said nodding to the crashed plane behind me.

"Oh" was all I could say but then looked to my right so I didn't watch Jack actually use the needle.

"Hey Kris" I heard Charlie's voice call. I looked behind me while still holding the guy down. "Hey Charlie" I replied.

"Can you come here"" Charlie asked as he stood a few feet behind me.

"No, can you come here?" I asked back, looking away from Charlie and back to the Jungle to your right. I heard footsteps coming closer then Charlie got in my view

"Hey, what's up?" I asked curious of what he needed.

"Just letting you know I'm going with Kate to go find the Cockpit" He told me.

"I'll come too" I heard Jack say.

"I don't think that would be a good idea you're the only doctor who else will take care of the dying people?" I said looking at Jack

"Just let me finish up on this guy and I can come" Jack insisted

"Alright." Charlie said and started to walk away again. Jack looked back down at the guy and started stitching his arm again.

"I want to go too" I shouted, still looking at Jack but meaning for Charlie to hear. Jack looked up at me after I said that.

"I don't think that's a very smart idea" Jack said

"I agree" Charlie said and I heard him come back toward me. I looked and saw him standing next to me now.

"Well I want to go and therefore, I'm coming" I said not wanting to take no for an answer.

"Ok, fine. Come." Charlie said and walked away. I looked at Jack and he looked unhappy about it but looked back down at the guy. I looked up at the sky and bit my lip. Later after he finished up on the guy, I walked up to Charlie.

"Ready" I said smiling.

"Yeah, about that" he started.

"I'm coming" I said knowing where he was going with this. He sighed

"I really don't think that's a smart move though, Kris" he was basically begging me not to come.

"I'm coming Charlie" I stated.

"Fine but we're not leaving until the morning." he said and started walking away toward the luggage, I followed.

"Why?"

"It's getting late, plus this way we have all day tomorrow" he said as we reached the luggage and he started digging for his bag.

"Fine" I said.

Later that night everything was set for the night. Right now, some people were sitting around a small little fire which a guy named Hurley and that Sayid guy made with a little help from Charlie. I sat next to Charlie and a guy named Michael who had his cute little boy laying on his lap sound asleep. I looked around as some people talked a little bit but it was mostly quiet. I spotted a shadow coming from a piece of the plane, a rather huge piece too. So I figured it was probably a person, I looked at Charlie who was talking to the pregnant girl, Claire so I slipped out of the circle of people and walked toward the plane wreckage. I peeked over the top of it and saw the guy from the plane. I rolled my eyes at the fact I kept bumping into him today. I walked around it to find the opening, walked in and sat right to him. He was smoking a cigarette and looking at a piece of paper, I had no clue how he was reading it since it was almost pitch dark the only light was from his cigarette and the two windows this piece of wreckage had, so it got a little light from the fire.

"Hi" I said looking at him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, blew smoke out and finally looked at me too

"Hi" he said back. He turned his head away and faced forward and put the cigarette back in his mouth. I turned forward too and put my head against the back of the plane wreckage, and all I could think was being stuck on an island sucks


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep since my eyes were closed and my head was laying on something. I heard some noises, unwilling opened my eyes and was already in a sitting position. So I lifted your head up and looked to see the guy from the plane asleep as well. I didn't have much time to think of anything since it happened again. This time, so loud the guy from the plane woke up.

"What's that?" the guy asked.

"I don't know" I said a little scared.

"You didn't go look?" he asked like I should have woken up and ran to check it out.

"No" I replied. I looked behind me out one of the windows and saw most people were sitting up and looking toward the jungle. I heard the noise once again and some trees started falling down.

"What's going on?" I asked myself and then stood up, walked out of the wreckage and leaned against it. I stared out at the jungle as the trees fell and the strange noise continued. Mostly everyone was standing up by the trees now as they fell and the mechanical/saw kind of sound started getting closer. Finally all the noises of trees falling stopped but the mechanical noises kept going for about 2 minutes then stopped and everything went quiet. I walked toward the group of people and got there as Jack was already talking.

"-so everyone just go back to asleep"

"But how do we know that- thing won't come back" Michael said, pausing before he described it as a 'thing'

"We don't but if it does, we should hear it" Jack said

"Are you sure it is safe to go to sleep?" The pregnant girl with an accent asked and she made a point. How do we know it's safe?

"Well we don't know that for sure but-" Jack started then the guy from the plane cut him off ,

"But what, doc? You just expect us to go to sleep and not care that some machine could possibly come here and eat us?" he asked sarcastically.

"Come on cut Jack a break people" I started, "what do you guys expect us to do? Sit around and wait just 'cause there is a chance something might come after us? You all heard how loud that thing was. If it came within like 10 feet of us we would hear it" I stated then it went quiet. I looked down feeling a little embarrassed since I made this huge speech and got nothing back.

"She's right" Jack said, I looked up at him with a tiny smile on my face that at least someone was backing me up. Less than I could say for my own brother who was just standing there. I mouthed 'thank you' over to Jack whom nodded back in reply.

"Now let's all just go to sleep, ok?" Jack asked and everyone nodded a little bit and started going back to their spots around the fire which was now starting to burn out a bit but it was still sort of strong. I looked around at everyone getting ready to go back to sleep, I looked mostly for the guy from the plane who's name I still don't know! (I should really work on figuring that out) But couldn't find him so I turned around toward the wreckage and saw his shadow in the window which meant he was back in that part of it. I thought over if I should go back over there with him or just stay here. After debating as much as I could without looking stupid for being like the only one still standing up I decided to stay out here by the fire. I took a spot by Charlie and laid down. I stared at the sky thinking about basically nothing until I finally fell asleep.

Day 2

I woke up with the sun shining down on me, I tried to open my eyes but it was so bright. I put a hand out and tried to block the sun so I could try and wake up a bit. It didn't work that well but well enough that I could see some people working on making this island a semi-good place to be, while some people were still asleep. My eyes finally adjusted and I sat up. I looked around looking for Charlie, but no sign of him. Then I looked for Jack, no sign of him. I spotted one familiar face, the guy from the plane whose name I still do not know. I looked around pleadingly looking for someone to talk to other than him. But found no one. I got up unwillingly and walked toward him, he wasn't doing anything just sitting in a different piece of wreckage reading a piece of paper and smoking a cigarette same as last night. I walked in front of him but that didn't seem to faze him.

"Hi" I said, he looked up at me without moving his head and looked aggravated as he folded the piece of paper and held it

"Yes?" he asked faking a smile and looking up at me.

"Well I was wondering if you knew where my brother Charlie went, blonde hair, accent" I said trying to describe him but the guy cut me off.

"He left to go look for a part of the plane with Jack and Kate" he said slowly and sharply.

"He what?" I said angrily since I wanted to go with them. The guy smirked and opened he's mouth but I put my hand up saying stop

"Do not say it." I said slowly knowing he was going to say the same thing he just said just to be spiteful. I ended up helping people clean the wreckage and find things to build shelter with. The skies got dark and it rained for a bit but everyone tried to stay dry. The rain cleared up not much later. I, as did everyone else, went back to their business, I didn't know what to do since I saw other people were working on anything so I didn't want to bother them by having them explain to me how to help. I walked around aimlessly not really thinking about where I was walking. I was thinking about the possibilities that I would get off of the island and if I did what would happen? My thoughts were broken by a gunshot. I jumped and the first thing I saw was just an endless row of trees and bushes, no beach. I looked around for the shooter but as I turned to face the other way, I jumped yet again. I turned and saw that guy from the plane with a gun.

"Knew that would work." he said smirking.

"What?" I asked holding my chest trying to slow down my heartbeat.

"I followed you out here, into the jungle, and the whole time you didn't notice me It's like you were in a daze so.." He said then he held the gun up next to his face still smirking.

"What did you hit?" I asked

"Just a tree, relax" he said with his smirk fading a little. I found that whole relaxing thing hard when I had no clue where I was and the only guy around is holding a gun, how he got it I don't even know. Oh and I barely know who this guy is. I looked down at the ground for a minute then looked forward but past him.

"We better get back to the beach." I said and walked past him towards where I figured I came from but he grabbed my arm to stop me, which made me face him.

"How are you so sure that's the way back?"

"Well," I started and forced my arm out of his light grip.

"I was walking that way," I said pointing to the place I was facing when I came out of my weird daze.

"So I'm guessing I came from this way" I said nodding toward the way I was planning on going.

"Actually the beach is still that way." He said nodding toward the left; I nodded like a 'thank you' then started toward the left with him following. We both walked for what seemed to be hours and hours, and then suddenly something caught my eye

"Hold on" I said putting my arm out in front of the guy.

"What?" he asked angrily but I ignored it and walked over, bent down and picked up what looked like a pair of handcuffs.

"What'd you find?" he asked walking toward me. You looked at the cuffs for a minute and looked around at my surroundings. I had to be less than a half a mile from the beach which means…

"Someone on the plane is a criminal."


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you find?" The guy asked getting frustrated.

"Nothing" I said standing up and putting the handcuffs in my back pocket.

The guy seemed like he wanted to yell at me but then we heard a lot of noises coming from the beach. So we both looked at the beach and started walking toward it and once I stepped onto the beach I saw Jack, Kate and Charlie back from their journey out to find the cockpit. I heard Jack saying something but I couldn't make out what it was. I went a little closer and got some of what he said

"- a transceiver but it seems to be broken" he looked at the thing then that dark haired guy with an accent said

"Let me look at it" He reached for it and Jack was about to give it to him but then the guy from the plane spoke up

"How can we trust him?"

"Excuse me" the guy with dark hair and an accent said.

"How can we trust anyone?" I looked at him with an expression like 'come on'.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but I want to live to see tomorrow and I'm not going to put my chance of getting off the island into this guys hands." he said looking at him during the last part.

"Oh so then you can fix the transceiver?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could do a better job than him" the guy from the plane said, I rolled my eyes and turned back toward Jack and walked up to him. I grabbed the transceiver and handed it to the dark haired man with the accent and he took it

"Thank you" he said and I nodded in reply. Then I turned and looked at the guy from the plane and rolled mu eyes again and walked past him. About an hour later I saw Jack and the guy with dark hair and an accent were talking and it looked like it was about the transceiver but Jack was also trying to fix someone as well. I walked over to them but once again I only got part of what the guy with the accent was saying.

"-But it probably will not last long"

"What are we talking about?" I asked

"Sayid got the transceiver to work but the battery won't last too long. So we have to get it as high as possible to get a signal" Jack said, I'm guessing Sayid is the accent guy.

"Well how can we get it high without the battery dying?" I asked Sayid. Sayid nodded to the huge mountain. I looked at it and my mouth like dropped, ok so it didn't drop but you get the picture.

"We have to climb, that?"

"You don't" Sayid stated.

"Oh I'm coming" I said still staring at the mountain but then I faced him to see his expression and he nodded.

"Ok well we leave in 15 minutes." he said and walked off. I looked Jack but he was too busy injecting some guy so I quickly looked away and walked away. I walked past the guy from the plane but then I froze and turned then walked over to him, he was sitting by the edge of the water.

"Can I join you" I asked but he didn't reply so I just sat down next to him.

"You are not seriously mad about me taking Sayid's side, are you?" I asked facing him but he was just looking out at the water but then faced me with a confused look on his face.

"Who's Sayid?" he asked.

"The guy with the curly dark hair and an accent" I explained but the guy from the plane just nodded and looked back the water and pulled out a cigarette.

"Where did you find them?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Why? You want one?" he asked handing me the opened pack.

"No thanks, I'll pass" I said and stood up, I stretched my arms and back but then I felt something on my butt, turned around and faced the guy from the plane who was now holding the hand cuffs I had put in my back jean pocket. I completely forgot about them.

"Well well what do we have here?" he said examining them.

"Nothing" I stuttered.

"Give 'em back" I said reaching for them but he leaned away from me then stood up and since he was a few inches taller than me, he got a little too close and looked down at me. I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Make me" he said softly, I looked into his eyes for a second before I heard someone shout "Hey" we both looked to our left and saw Charlie. I took a small step back so it didn't look as bad as it was.

"Hey Charlie" I shouted back. Charlie waved me over. I bit my lip and looked at the guy from the plane then back at Charlie and walked over to him. Once I got there I asked,

"What's up?"

"We're leaving" he said, it took me a minute to realize he was talking about the hike to get the transceiver to work.

"Oh ok" I said, Charlie and the rest of the small group started walking into the jungle, before I started walking I looked back at the guy from the plane then started into the jungle. We all walked for at least 2 hours when we finally made it the mountain. We all hiked up which took a good amount of time and once we made it to the top Sayid checked the transceiver.

"We got a signal-" Before he could finish we heard some static coming from the transceiver and a muffled voice. Charlie started saying something but everyone shushed him. We listened but only got "help-kill-them" but then it just replayed over and over. Everyone (Everyone means Sayid, Charlie, Kate and Boone btw) just stared at the transceiver until the battery died but still everyone just stared at it until Charlie spoke up

"We hiked up the hill for that?" he said sarcasticall. I playfully hit him in the arm

"Oww, that really hurt" he said rubbing his arm as I rolled my eyes

"So now what do we do?" I asked, Sayid looked at the sky.

"It is starting to get dark maybe we should camp out and get back to the beach tomorrow" He explained

"Or we could keep walking" I suggested.

"Kris, it will be dark within an hour" Charlie said.

"So?"

"I don't think it'd be a smart idea" Boone said

"Fine" I said defeated. We got a fire started and sat around it as Sayid explained how the message had been repeating for at least 12 years.

"So if it has been replaying for so long what does that mean for us?" I asked but everyone was quiet

"I guess we'll just ask everyone when we get back to the beach" Boone said throwing a stick in the fire.

"We're not really tell them, are we?" Kate asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Charlie asked.

"'Cause we know nothing about this message, it might not even mean anything so why should we tell them and get them all worked up" I protested.

"And they'll lose hope" Sayid added

"So we tell them nothing" Kate said summing up what we just decided on, after that everyone just stared at the fire. Later that night after we went to sleep, I was woken up by whispering. I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone still asleep but I just kept hearing it. I couldn't understand what it was saying, I sat up and listened carefully and heard the word "leave" but I couldn't make out the other two words then it went quiet.I looked around but saw nothing except the tiny bit of fire left, Sayid, Charlie, Kate, Boone and a lot of darkness. I lay back down and close my eyes but hear the sentence one more time and my eyes snap open again but the whispering stops again. I close your eyes and finally fall back asleep.

Day 3 - The next morning after everyone was awake we all made our way back to the beach in silence except for the noise of footsteps and crunching leaves. I was only a few feet from the island when Sayid turned toward the rest of the group.

"What now?" Charlie complained.

"Now remember we just couldn't get a signal nothing about the message." he reminded everyone and we all nodded then we got back on the beach. I have to admit it felt a little better than being in the middle of nowhere.

"So did you get a signal?" Everyone kept asking.

"We got no signal." Sayid said then explained other stuff but I wasn't paying attention since I busy thinking about the sentence I heard being whispered in the Jungle. I kept hearing it over and over again in my head and I wanted so bad to know what it was but I could not come up with any words that made sense. It was a three word sentence and one word I knew for sure was leave but nothing made sense when using only two other words…..or at least I believe it was only two other words


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4 – It has been 4 days and no sign of getting off the island. I was looking through my bag and spotted something I've been wanting to see for the last 4 days, a candy bar. How that got in there, I have no idea but I'm very happy it was! I went to quickly take off the wrapper but then spotted that pregnant girl whom my brother said was named Claire. I looked at the candy bar then back over at her; I sighed and got up then walked over to her as she sat on the log.

"Excuse me, Claire I believe it is" I said as I took the seat on the log next to her

"Yes?" she asked then I handed her the candy bar.

"Take it"

"No, I couldn't" She replied politely denying it.

"Yes you can, you take it then eat it" I smiled and insisted. She looked at it then back at me.

"Ok, fine." Then she grabbed it and started opening it.

"Where did you get it from?" she asked as she took a bite.

"In my bag, have no clue how it got in there but," I said and shrugged.

"You are Charlie's sister, right?" she asked before taking another bite.

"Yup, night and day." I said and she just nodded, then I looked at her stomach then back at her face.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I asked, she looked at her stomach.

"I'm not completely sure but I have this feeling that's it a boy." she explained.

"What do you mean a feeling"? I asked.

"It kicked and-" She stopped right there.

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain" I assured her, I smiled and she smiled back. We looked at the ocean as she finished eating.

Later that day – I was walking along side the ocean when I suddenly saw some people standing around so I quickly walk over and hear everyone arguing.

"So we all basically agree we need to find some way to get more food?" Jack asked and most people nodded.

"We are also running low on water" said Rose, the old lady with dark skin whom I had met earlier. Jack nodded

"So who is going to do what?" Claire asked.

"I'll help" I said making everyone just now notice I was even there.

"So will I" Kate said

"Me too" said mostly everyone else.

"Good" Jack said nodding

"Well how do we plan on getting the fresh water and food?" that guy from the plane who I finally heard someone refer to as Sawyer asked annoyed.

"We could hunt those boars-" the bald man Locke started to suggest but I cut him off

"What boar?" I asked confused.

"Oh, well while you were up in the mountains, a wild boar attacked us" Sawyer said angrily, I stared at him with your mouth open a tiny bit since I couldn't believe I missed that.

"Or we could fish like normal people" Charlie suggested, I couldn't help but look at Charlie and want to laugh. That was his big plan to get food for like 40 people?

"That wouldn't last us very long" Locke replied.

"Why don't some of us go hunting, some of us stay here and fish and some of us go look for water?" Jack suggested.

"What are we to hunt with?" I asked.

"There's the gun from the marshal" Sawyer admitted.

"So we have one gun, and like what 10 bullets" Kate examined.

"That isn't all we have" Locke said walking into the middle of the group. He had a case in his hand and a knife in the other

"Does anyone else know how to hunt with knifes?" Locke asked holding the knife out to the group.

Even later that day – It had to be about mid-afternoon Kate, Sayid, Michael and Locke went to get food (mostly boars). Charlie, Hurley and I were trying to catch Fish with sticks but that wasn't working too well, at least in your case. Charlie had caught at least 6 already and Hurley at least caught 3. Me? Well I've caught none.

"I hate this" I exclaimed as I stuck the stick down into the water.

"Calm down Kris, you'll get one" Charlie said as he threw another one onto the shore.

"Yeah, right" I said as I felt my stick hit something.

"Oh I caught one!" I said excitedly and threw it on shore.

"See" Charlie said.

I took a two minute break, took a nice deep breath and I looked over to see Sawyer talking to Claire and Claire was looking at a stack of papers.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Where?" Charlie and Hurley asked at the same time and I nodded toward Sawyer and Claire.

"It looks like they are looking at papers" Hurley examined.

"Papers about what?" I asked and saw them both shrug. Me being the nosey person I am just couldn't stand not knowing so once you caught like 1 more fish I went over to Sawyer since he was now just sitting around doing nothing which is what he normally seems to do.

"Hey Sawyer I believe it is?" you asked looking down at him since he was sitting against a tree.

"Yes Charlie's sister I believe it is" he said mocking me.

"I saw you giving Claire papers-" I started but he cut me off

"Claire is...?" he asked

"The pregnant girl" I replied.

"Right" he answered "Go on."

"Well I saw you giving her papers and folders. I was wondering what they were?" I asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat" He said smirking up at me.

"Fine, don't tell me" I said and started walking away. I got a little angry when he didn't call after me but I just walked over toward Claire knowing she would most likely tell me. Once I got there she was reading through the big things of papers.

"Hey Claire" I said and sat next to her.

"Hey Kristen" she said and handed you something.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at the sealed envelope.

"I don't know it has your name on it" she said and I looked at it and remembered Charlie handing you this a day before I asked to leave with him, I thought I put it in my bag but I guess somehow it got out. I went to open it but then Charlie called me back over to the ocean "Well I guess I'll see you around Claire" you said and let out a sigh.

"Bye" She said.

"And thanks for the letter" I said before I ran back toward the ocean.

"Whats up?" I asked and then noticed the waves where coming in fast and hard and they were taking the fish. Charlie, Hurley and I tried to get as many fish away as we could but the tide kept tripping me and by the time the tides stopped, we were down to 4 small fish.

"Well it's something." Charlie tried to cheer Hurley and I up as we held the fish and put them over on the side of the beach.

"Yeah but we had like 9" Hurley said sadly.

"Yeah but we should feel proud we did something we got this camp some food!" Charlie said overly excited.

"Not as excited as they should be" Hurley said pointing behind me and Charlie. We both turned around and saw Locke and Sayid carrying a dead Boar

"Wow" was all I could get to come out.

Night 4 Claire wanted everyone to come to this funeral for all the people who didn't make it as everyone was standing around the graves and holding torches I noticed Jack sitting by the ocean far away from the group, I had a good idea why. I walked away from the group and over to him

"Can I join you?" I asked and he didn't really answer so I sat down anyway.

"I know you are sad cause you couldn't save those people but-" Before I could even finish Jack started laughing a little

"What's so funny?" you asked very confused.

"That's not the whole reason I'm sitting here" he said

"But it is part of the reason, right?" I said making the word 'part' stand out and he nodded.

"Well what's the rest of the reason?" I asked Jack, no answer he just looked out at the sea and said nothing

"Come on you can trust me" I said and he looked at me.

"I saw my dad, today" he said.

"Oh your dad was on the plane?" I asked a little confused.

"No, he wasn't a passenger on the plane" he said smiling like it was a joke or something.

"Oh" I said not knowing what to say.

"Yup." he said. I looked at him for a minute.

"So why are you keeping yourself from the funeral?" I asked.

"It's really not my type of event" he said looking at me.

"Oh" I said again. I looked back at the funeral then back at Jack.

"Well I'll let you have some alone time" I said and Jack nodded.

"Later Jack" I said softly

"Yea" he said and looked back out at the sea. I walked back into the group and heard Claire talking about each person. Suddenly everything went quiet I had no clue what was happening all of a sudden the trees started shaking and the bushes started moving as if it was windy yet there was no wind, the trees moved fast as if a tornado was in the jungle but after a few minutes it all stopped

"What's going on" I heard some people whisper.

"I have no idea" I whispered to myself


	6. Chapter 6

Night 4 –

"I have no idea" I whispered to myself.

"Are we going to look?" asked Boone. I stared out at the jungle then looked at Jack who was walking toward the group.

"What's our plan, Jack?" Kate asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet" he confessed

"Well we might not have long to figure it out, Doc" Sawyer said angrily.

"Shut up, Sawyer" I said looking at Sawyer instead of Jack.

"I'm just telling it like it is sunshine" Sawyer said I ignored him and went back to Jack.

"So what are we to do?" I asked Jack who was looking at the ground then he picked his head up and looked at the jungle.

"Nothing." He said pretty straight forward.

"Nothing" I asked shocked.

"Yup" he said then started walking away. I followed behind him as all the other people whispered among themselves.

"We can't do nothing, whatever that thing was could come back, someone could get hurt" I said speaking my mind as he kept walking toward the small fire which was almost burned out but he stopped and turned toward me.

"You don't think I've thought of that?" He shouted at me.

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." he said softly after he must have realized he was yelling at me, I nodded in reply.

"Thank you" he said then walked away. I stood there for a minute then went back to the group.

"So, what did he say?" Claire asked.

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings, he has a plan." I said the last part a little unsure. I started toward the fire but mumbled a quick "or at least I sure hope he does" but no one heard, at least I don't think anyone did. I went to sleep after almost everyone, well except Jack was asleep.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot, I gasped and shot up

"What was that?" I asked myself, I looked around and everyone was sitting up, some standing. I looked over toward the jungle and saw Charlie, Sawyer and Jack standing around a tree. I jumped up to go by them but Kate gave me a look like 'stay there'. I sat back down and watched them over at the tree, I was so scared, basically shaking. I looked around and wanted to pinch yourself, it was like the death scene of a horror movie. I had to be dreaming. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut then opened them. No this was real. I saw Jack, Sawyer and Charlie talking as they slowly walked toward everyone,I had never seen anyone walk so slow in my whole life or maybe they were fast but it was my worrying mind that made it seem slow. I looked around them and saw a guy in his about early 30's leaning against the tree with blood all over him. You knew this wasn't going to be good.

"How is he?" I heard someone ask and Jack looked down as Charlie sat next to you and put his arm around you and hugged you. I leaned against him, this had to be one of the weirdest brother/sister moments ever but I was just glad he was there.

"He only has about 10 minutes left, I would say your goodbyes" Jack said and I could tell he was upset, the girl whom asked how he was ran over to the tree and sat down in front of him

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked. I sat up a little so I could face him.

"I'll be ok" I replied "how about you?"

"I've been better but I'm ok." He answered.

"Well you should get some sleep" Charlie said taking his arm away.

"No. I'm not going to sleep" I said being stubborn.

"What do you plan on doing then?" Charlie asked, I thought for a minute.

"Fine, you win" I said reluctantly. Charlie just smiled

"Thanks Kris" he kissed the top of my head and got up then went to check on Claire. I laid down, looked around and only like two other people were actually laying down. I felt like a child, not being able to know what's seriously going on, being protected from the truth. Well this time I knew the truth and I wasn't going to pretend not to know it. I knew there was for sure something weird and spooky about this island but I knew I wasn't going to be the one to figure it out even though I to wanted to be. I closed my eyes but I couldn't get the noises of the whispers or the dead body or even the falling trees out of my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to sleep, it wasn't easy but somehow I did it.

Day 5 -

I wake up and do the same old thing, say good morning to everyone, check out what everyone is doing. Later on that day I saw Jack wonder into the jungle and later yI saw Locke go after him but also to look for a fresh water supply. That left everyone including myself on the island with almost nothing to do. I don't know what half of the people are doing but they make whatever it look too important to bother them. I'm wondering around trying to find something to do when all of a sudden I heard shouting and grunting. yI look behind myself and see Jin and Michael fighting well actually I see Jin punching Michael as Michael yells things like 'what the hell' and his son Walt is yelling at them to stop. I stand there and watch shocked and then see Sayid and Sawyer run toward them and I finally realize I probably should too. Sayid and Sawyer pull them apart and yI stand not too far behind them with some other people only a few feet away

"Break it up" Sayid yells as he pulls Jin off of Michael

"What was that for?" Michael yells at Jin and then Jin says something but I have no clue what since it was in Chinese.

"What do we do with them now?" Sawyer asked holding Michael back. I look down at Sawyer's back pocket and I'm pretty sure I see the handcuffs still in there but his shirt is hiding them. I softly pick his shirt up a tiny bit so I can see his back pocket. I bit my lip in fear he'll feel me. I see the cuffs and go to get them as Sayid and Sawyer talk among themselves along with Michael as Jin kind of stays quiet. Just as I touch them Sawyer turns his head. I try to move my hands quick enough but I don't think it worked

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing" I reply a little too quick and fast. Sawyer gives me a weird look and looks back at Sayid. This time I quickly grab them and put them behind my back as Sawyer looks at you

"What do you have behind your back?" Sawyer asks.

"Nothing" I reply again. I back up a little bit but then I feel something grab my arms.

"Where'd you get them?" I hear Jack's voice ask, I drop the handcuffs since his hand was covering them and he caught them. I guess him and Locke must have come back from getting water. He lets go and I turn around

"Sawyer had them" I reply fast and kind of tell the truth.

"No, no, no she had them first" Sawyer defended as he lett go of Michael.

"Where'd you get them Kris?" Charlie asks. I took a deep breath and answered

"I found them in the Jungle, not far from Camp"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack asks.

"Because I only had them for a little while, Sawyer took them so I just finally got them back and I was going to tell you guys I swear" I said sort of lying. I wasn't sure if or when I was going to tell them but it sounded a lot better that rather than saying I was going to keep it to myself.

"Well that proves why there was a Marshall on the plane" Jack said examining the Handcuffs

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there must have been a prisoner or criminal aboard the plane." Jack said

"Or the Marshall could have just had the handcuffs on him and they landed in the jungle" I suggested

"The handcuffs are broken, Kristen" Jack said showing you how they were broken.

"Oh" I reply.

"What are we to do with this guy?" Sayid asks referring to Jin.

"Let him off with a warning, he does it again we'll think of something." Jack said then walked away and put the handcuffs in his back pocket. I watched Charlie walk away too. I took another deep breath and turned around to face Sawyer who was talking to Michael about Jin's attack. I walked over to them.

"Michael can I have a word with Sawyer please?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I have to check on Walt anyway" Michael said and I nodded throwing a smile his way then I went back to my normal expression as I stood in front of Sawyer.

"Are you the Criminal the U.S Marshall was bringing back to the states?" I asked looking up at Sawyer.

"Wow you don't waste time saying hi or how are ya, do you sweet cheeks?" he asks smirking at me. Probably enjoying how annoyed I looked.

"Just answer the question, please" I said getting frustrated with him.

"Fine, no. No I'm not" he said looking down at me.

"You're lying" I said looking in his eyes.

"What?" he said sounding a little confused.

"You're lying" I repeated.

"Fine believe whatever you want to but it's not like I'm going to go down or anything, we are stuck on a damn island in the middle of nowhere. Even if I was a murderer, it wouldn't matter anyway. So why do we even have to worry about it." he complained and sort of shouted

"Because I need to know who I can trust and who I can't" I explained still looking him right in face.

"And can you trust me?" he asked a little out of breath from his big speech

"I'm not sure"


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 - I was just sitting on a log staring at the jungle, worrying a little bit bout Charlie. Him, Jack, Kate and Locke left to go check out a cave Jack found yesterday with Locke that had tons of water in it.

"Are you ok?" I looked next to me and standing there was Claire.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"You sure?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. I smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Because if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here" she said sitting on the log next to me

"I know, thank you." I said

Later that day I was talking to some people when I saw Jack and Kate come out of the jungle with their backpacks looking heavy so they must have gotten water. I waited to see Charlie but he didn't appear and neither did Locke.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" I sort of asked and they nodded and waved. I walked over toward Jack who was already talking to someone. I stood a foot away from them waiting for them to finish. Jack said something and then patted the guy's arm and the guy walked away. Jack turned and saw me. I probably looked as scared as hell since I was thinking the worst. Jack just gave me a confused look that was mixed with worry.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked in a bit of a panic.

"I'm not sure" he said slowly "why, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked panicking even more

"I don't know, Locke and him stayed back at the cave." Jack said "Again, is everything alright?"

"Oh thank god. Yeah, everything is fine. I just didn't see him come back. He is ok, right?" I asked

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine" he said. I sighed in relief and then something struck me, why was i worried? Charlie and I never really cared about each other except in the whole 'I have to' kind of way and now after less than a week I'm acting like a worried mother. I saw Charlie and Locke walk out of the Jungle and Charlie was holding his guitar which I hadn't remembered him bringing it the airport.

"What the…." I said to myself and walked over to Charlie

"Look, Kris" he said excitedly and held out the guitar. I faked a smile

"That's great" I said softly and pushed it back to him

"But where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was in the jungle" he said smiling at the guitar.

"It was just lying in the jungle?" I asked not really believing that.

"Yea, can you believe it?" he said still smiling and had excitement in his voice. I faked a small smile

"That's, just, great" I said trying to make myselfsound as excited as possible for him but it didn't work.

"Is everything ok, Kris?" He asked dropping his smile and looking right at me.

"Yes everything's fine" I said getting my voice to sound as convincing as possible.

"I'm just a little tried" I said then faked a yawn.

"But, it's still light out?" he asked tilting his head to the side confused like

"I know, I'm just going to go get some water and try and wake up myself up a bit" I said. Charlie nods.

"Well I'll be here if you need me" he said. I smiled and nodded then walked away a little and sighed, I didn't know why I couldn't feel happy for him. It was just this weird overpowering feeling like something bad was going to happen because of this guitar. I shook the feeling off and walked toward the ocean. I kneeled down and took some water in your hands then splashed my face with it.

"Well well if it isn't the Has-been-pop-star's little sis". I just stayed hunched over the water as I took a deep sigh and looked up at him.

"Hello Sawyer" I said.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He said smirking.

"No, what would give you that idea?" I said sarcastically and stood up. I was now almost facing him but I still had to look up a tiny bit since he was in fact taller than me. He just shrugged.

"Ok well if that's all you are going to say" I said then went to pass him but instead I tripped as I was passing him but he caught my arm so I didn't fall.

"Watch where you're going." he said as he let go.

"Like you wouldn't get joy out of watching me fall" I said.

"Hey I would probably get joy out of watching anyone fall" he said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and went to walk off but he grabbed me again.

"I was kidding, you know" he said.

"Why won't you just let me walk away?" I asked.

"'Cause you haven't said thank you yet" I said. I looked away for a second then looked back at him.

"Fine, thank you" I said then I felt his grip on your arm loosen.

"See, now was that so hard?" he said.

"You know, you don't look like a guy who would care about someone saying thank you" I observed.

"Well you don't know me very well then, do you?" He said. I then finally got to walk away but when I did I could not remember where I was going. The rest of the day went by quick. For some reason I couldn't stop looking at Sawyer, it seemed like every 10 minutes I had to look around and see where he was and what he was doing. Finally night time came and I was helping Hurley and Charlie get the fire ready.

"Here guys" I said as I handed them some more sticks as I sat on one of the large logs.

"Hey Kris do you know where the matches are?" Charlie asked as he was placing the sticks in a t-p shape

"Um no but I'll go ask Jack where they are." I said then got up and walked over to Jack

"Hey Jack, do you by any chance know where the matches are?" I asked.

"Yeah, right over there in the white box" he said nodding over there.

"Oh ok thanks" I said and he nodded as I walked over to the white box and picked it up. I put it between one of the trees and my body and looked through it.

"Here they are" I said to myself as I grabbed the matches at the bottom of the box then all of a sudden I heard gunshots going off in the jungle and I dropped the box on accident as I jumped. I tried to think fast but the gunshots were getting closer so I ran back over to where mostly everyone was and Charlie grabbed me and pushed me behind him. Then as I heard one hit a tree that was only like 20 feet away from me everything went quiet. Everyone looked like they wanted to say something but didn't.

"Someone has to go look" Boone spoke up from the back of the group.

"But who?" Claire asked, no one replied

"I could" I started but Charlie cut me off.

"No, you're not going in there, especially not alone."

"So what's your brilliant plan now, Doc?" Sawyer asked sarcastically. Jack ignored Sawyer.

"I agree with Boone" Jack said finally speaking up.

"But who's going to actually go after it?" Claire repeated herself and again no one replied then I remembered something.

"Sawyer has that gun from the marshall" I said.

"So since he has the gun, shouldn't he go?" I asked and everyone looked at Sawyer then Sawyer took the gun out his pocket and tossed it to me. Somehow I caught it.

"Your idea, you go." Sawyer said. My mouth opened a little out of shock that he would make a girl go over a man like him.

"Fine" I said and went to turn to go but Charlie stepped in front of me.

"You are not going." Charlie ordered.

"Charlie come on, I'll be fine I have a gun" I said, holding the gun up.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Charlie asked crossing his arms over his chest. I stayed quiet for a minute cause honestly I never did use one, well at least I don't recall using one too recently.

"Yeah, I do" I lied then as Charlie stood there confused I walked past him. I know he turned around to stop me but I was already heading toward the jungle. I was more scared than I probably have ever been in my life but I felt proud because by doing this I was protecting everyone or at least trying to. I walked slowly into the jungle, it was dark, and cold and every step I took made a scary noise I held the gun at my side as I breathed heavily. I gasped and almost fell backwards as I saw a figure walk in front of me. I didn't know where it went I just know something was there. I was debating whether or not to say something my brain picked for me

" Who's there?" I stuttered. Suddenly I felt something touch my hand with the gun in it, I gulped at what felt like a hand. The hand wrapped itself around my hand and the gun. I felt the person's body get closer and I felt the person's hot breath next my ear as they whispered,

"Drop, the gun, now"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why should I?" I asked nervously, and then heard the man laugh

"Why should you?" he asked still laughing

"Because I said so, is that good enough reason for you" he said angrily. I didn't know which way to do things and which way would be the smart thing not even just for me but for everyone at the camp. If I did give him the gun would that protect them and it would most likely protect me but if I kick him or something and point the gun at him, he might have back up people and I'll die and still the gun will be taken away and I'll be helpless. Therefore, I dropped the gun and felt his hand wrap around it, he took it away.

"Wow you give up without a fight, huh?" I heard him say as he held my other arm so I wouldn't get away but then I heard him cock the gun then felt a hard surface meet with the back for your head. My breathing became unsteady and I became more aware of it.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, the other survivors. Where are they?" he said getting even more angry. I took a deep breath and replied once again,

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Ok so you want to play that way?" he asked. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing what was probably going to happen next. I waited for the pain to happen but nothing. I opened one eye to look then all of a sudden a gunshot filled the air I jumped and closed my eyes again but no pain. "What was that?" the guy from behind asked loudly. He must have been talking to other people. "I don't know" a bunch of people said. I felt the pressure on the back from your head move away. I'm guessing he forgot about me and I went to make a move but then something hard and cold impacted my head. I fell and didn't feel like I could move, yet I still heard what was going on around me. I heard another gunshot then another and another one. I had no clue what was happening and honestly even didn't want to know but still I was terrified. I was lying helplessly on the ground if someone shot at me, I probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I was slowly starting to fade and the sounds sounded farther and farther away unless in fact the sounds were moving away from me. I heard someone's voice shout my name but you couldn't figure out who as it sounded like it was a whisper. "Kris" I heard Charlie's voice call. I knew I was fading but I got enough energy to say one last thing

"Charlie" I muttered before everything went dark

Day 11 –

I opened my eyes a little and blinked a few times trying to get my vision back to normal. Everything was all blurry I rubbed my eyes and looked around as everything started looking better. I took in my surroundings, I seemed to be back at the beach. I sat up. Camp looked a lot better I saw about 4 or 5 tents, a half built raft. Things seemed pretty good.

"Kris. Kris" I heard someone shout, I turned around and saw Charlie running toward me. I smiled but stayed seated on the ground

"Finally you woke up!" he said kneeling down in front of you smiling.

"How long I was out?" I asked

"About 3 or 4 days" he said putting emphasized on the word days.

"Days?" I asked like it was the craziest thing I've ever heard and he nodded.

"What happened?" Charlie asked after a small bit of silence.

"I should be asking you that I'm the one that got hit on the head with something" I said rubbing my aching head.

"Well when we found you, you were laying on the ground" he said like that was it. I sat there waiting for more but he just sat there too.

"Is that it?" I asked and he nodded.

"What about the guys?" I asked.

"What guys?" He asked. He can be an idiot sometimes.

"The guys, you know the guys that did this to me" I said pointing to your head

"When we got there, no one was there except you" He said.

"You're lying" I said bluntly.

"No I'm not" he insisted.

"Yes you are. I could still hear everything. I heard the gunshots, I heard you calling for me, I know you and the guys were around me, I know it Charlie" I said standing up.

"Oww" I groaned grabbing my stomach. I thought for a second then pulled my shirt up a bit and saw stitches

"What's this?" I asked Charlie.

"You were bleeding, Jack said it was most likely a gunshot but the wound was too big to be yet it was too deep to be anything else" He paused then looked up at me

"You are really lucky to be alive Kris" I just stood there out of words.

Later that day -

I thanked Jack and he told you what I could and couldn't do.

Could do - lie down, sit up and talk

Couldn't do - pretty much everything else.

I was sitting on the beach just staring out at the ocean; the just sitting there was killing me. I'm really not the type of person to sit around and do nothing. It was just driving me insane.

"Hey Kris" Charlie said walking in front of me then sitting next to me.

"Hey Charlie" I said smiling at him.

"I'm going with Jack and Kate to check out that cave again and get some more water, will you be ok without me?" he asked.

"Charlie I'm a big girl, I'll be fine, promise" I said smiling at my brother who is being way too overprotective lately.

"You sure cause I can stay-" he started but I stopped him

"Charlie, people are here, it's not like your leaving me alone. I'll go hang out with Claire or something" I said about to get up.

"No no. You stay right there, remember Jack said to try not to walk much for the next day or two, just take it easy, please Kris" he said begging.

"Fine" I said and sighed.

"Thank you" he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you later, and when I come back you better be in this same spot" he said sternly as he got up.

"Bye, Charlie" I said as he walked toward Jack and Kate. I sighed and just sat there. About an hour later when I knew Charlie was far enough away from the beach, I stood up. it hurt but the pain was worth not sitting down anymore.

"Aren't you not suppose to be doing that?" I heard Sawyer's voice say from behind me.

"What does it matter to you?" I said turning around so I was facing him as he shrugged.

"It doesn't, I was just askin'" he said with that stupid smirk of his. I rolled my eyes at him. I turned back around so I wasn't facing him and started walking but then I grabbed my stomach and hunched over in pain.

"Oww" I let out as I felt Sawyer grab my arm and made me face him

"You should really sit down" he said now looking serious. I pulled my arm away from him.

"I'm fine, thank you very much" I said standing normally now.

"well if you are so fine, then why couldn't you even walk 3 steps without looking like you were going to fall down" he said.

"I'm fine ok, trust me" I said getting annoyed

"What's going on here?" Claire asked standing next to Sawyer. "Kris didn't Jack tell you not to be walking around" she said looking worried.

"I've been trying to tell her that" Sawyer said looking at Claire and throwing his arms in the air.

"Man, you are Charlie doubles or something" I mumbled to myself and sat back down.

"There, ok I'm sitting down are you guys happy now?" I asked frustrated.

"Come on Kris, tomorrow you will probably be able to get up walk and go back to doing normal things. It's just one day. Come on do it for Charlie" Claire said sitting next me.

"Fine one day but that's it"

Day 12 -

Charlie still wasn't back but I believe the trip to the cave was probably an overnight thing. I stood up, the pain was still there but my body was stiff too from all the sitting I was forced to do. I saw Michael, Walt, Jin and Sawyer standing around the raft which as of last night was still only half done.

"Hey what's going on" I asked and saw the raft was fully done now.

"We're just talking about how the raft is now complete" Michael said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It' not done Captain Bly" Sawyer said looking from me to him

"Yes it is, me and Hurley went over all the parts seventeen times, it's perfect." Michael said getting mad at Sawyer

"Well then check it an eighteenth time"

"Maybe I don't want to" Michael said getting up in Sawyer's face.

"Do you really want to start with me, Mikey" Sawyer spit back.

"Ok ok how about this, Sawyer you go over the boat and if Michael is correct then you'll see that everything is in perfect order, alright?" I asked them.

"What are you even doing up Jack said your not to get up until he gets back and can check you out." Michael said and I sighed. I was really hoping people would just let this go.

"I'm fine Michael, don't worry about me, the pain is all gone" I lied.

"Alright well it is complete." Sawyer said coming back from looking at the other side of the raft.

"See, I told you" Michael said to Sawyer.

"Yea well why should I trust you?" Sawyer asked Michael

"Because I want to get off this island just as much as you do, why would I put myself and son on an unsafe boat" he said angrily.

"Actually it's a raft" Sawyer pointed out.

I stood there watching them fight. I noticed something on the ground and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly the pain took over my body and I couldn't help but want to scream, though I held it in. I went to stand back up but started feeling dizzy.

"Kris, what's wrong?" I heard Michael ask but everything was all blurry and the world was spinning

"You alright?" Sawyer asked and I felt like I was going to throw up. My knees got weak and I felt someone catch me but I couldn't use any of my senses, I rested my head on them and that's the last thing I could remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 13 -  
I woke up and my head hurt, really bad. I couldn't remember any of the events that had taken place the before I fell asleep. I rub my eyes and sit up. The first thing I can remember is the wound on my stomach. I pull my shirt up a tiny bit so I can see it, it's still there but it seems to look better then the last time I checked. I look around for Charlie, maybe I hadn't slept as long as I thought. I went to stand up then everything suddenly came back to me. Standing up really did work well last time. Suddenly, I remember passing out and someone catching me when I fell, I have no idea who it is though. Before I could try and figure it out in my head..

"Kris" I hear someone say, I looked over and saw Hurley running toward me. I smiled at him as he started to approach me.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked.

"A little bit, thanks" I reply, looking up at him.

"Could you take a little walk I really want to show you and everyone else something."

"Umm" I say as I thought about it. "Is Jack back? "

"I believe so"

I look around, only to see no sign of Jack, Kate or Charlie.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I thought I Jack talking to Sawyer this morning." He says as he looks around as well.

"Wait, Jack was talking to Sawyer? About what?"

"I don't know" He replies and shrugs

"Did Sawyer look mad?"

"I dunno. I just saw Sawyer and Jack standing near each other and their mouths were moving so I'm guessing they were talking" Hurley explains.

"Ok" I say and chuckle a little bit. I continue to look around and finally see Jack come out of one of the tents.

"Oh, look there he is" I say to Hurley.

"You want me to get him?" Hurley offers.

"Could you please?"

"Sure, no problem" Hurley says

"Hey, Jack. Over here" Hurley shouts trying to get his attention as he waves his hands in the air.

"Well I could have done that" I say and laugh a little bit. Jack notices and walks over

"Hey guys, how are you feeling Kris?" Jack asks.

"Better"

"Well what I heard was that you were walking yesterday and passed out due to the pain" Jack says, kneeling next to me.

"Who told?"

"That's not important, what's important is that you get better" Jack declares.

"But I am better" I say, Jack went to say something then closes his mouth

"Let me see it please" He asks and I obey.

"Well it does seem to be healing" He starts.

"See, I told you" I exclaim and pull my shirt back down.

"But I'm not taking any chances, Kris"

"Can't I just show her something first" Hurley pleads

"Show her what?" Jack asks.

"Well I kind of wanted to show you and everyone else it too" Hurley says. Jack looks down and then back up.

"Alright, fine"

"Thank you Jack" I say smiling at him. Jack stands back up.

"When are we going?" I ask Hurley, excitedly.

"Well I guess I can show you and Jack right now then bring everyone else once you get there." Hurley suggests.

"Sounds good" I say trying to get up.

"Here, let me help" Jack offers extending his hand which I take and help use to pull myself up. I thank him once I'm standing up, he lets me lean on him for support as we follow Hurley. We finally come across a huge field.

"Wow Hurley, what is this?" I ask curiously.

"It's a golf course" He says happily.

"But we don't have anything to use?" I say kind of confused.

"Ethan gave me some clubs"

"Who's Ethan?" I ask now very confused. I swear I talked to everyone at least once, I don't recall meeting an Ethan.

"I don't know, this guy, he came up to me on the beach, we talked, he gave me golf clubs, there right over there if you want to see them" He says pointing over to the far side of the field. Yup, there they are.

"Well this is incredible, Hurley, really."

Later, I was brought back to the beach. I was just sitting there staring at the ocean I look around and then back at the ocean. Wait. I look back over. Some guy I've never seen is talking to Hurley. I look around and then slowly stand up, trying to not irritate my wound. I walk over to them

"Hey Hurley" I say smiling.

"Hey Kristen" He replies happily and the stranger just looks at me

"I don't believe I've met you yet" The guy says.

"I don't believe so either, I'm Kristen" I say extending my hand to him

"Ethan" He says and accepts my handshake. So this is Ethan.

"Oh so you're the guy who gave Hurley the golf clubs?"

"Yup, that was me" He says smiling and nodding.

"Well thank you for the gift of golf" I joke and he laughs

"We'll have to play sometime" He suggests.

"That'd be nice. However, I know I'm going to lose so should I even bother?"

"Don't worry I'm no go either" He says.

"Ok well then I guess we can lose together"

"Well that sounds fun" He says and I smile and laughs.

This guy was so nice yet he gave off a really weird vibe that I can't play my finger on.

"Kris, why are you over here?" I hear Charlie say from behind me

"I'll see you later both later" I say and turn around. I make my way toward Charlie.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Jack has told you a billion times not to walk" Charlie shouts.

"Charlie, I'm fine though look at me I'm walking and no pain" I say motioning toward myself.

"That's what Jack said you told everyone yesterday right before you bloody fainted" He says clearly frustrated with me.

"Charlie I know you're trying to look out for me but I know better than to do something when I'm in pain but I'm not in pain. I think I should be able to walk a little." Charlie sighs.

"Fine but if you faint again, no walking for a week" He says smiling at me.

"Deal" I say and smile back.

That Night  
A scream fills the air. I jump up and hear it again. I stand up and walk in the direction it came in. Claire is sitting up, shaking.

"Claire, Claire, are you alright?" I ask franticly as I kneel next to her.

"He, He, He" she stuttered breathlessly.

"Shhhh its ok, take your time" I say trying to sooth her down. I hear people coming up behind us.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Charlie asks as he sits on the other side of her.

"A guy" she starts still out of breath.

"I woke up and someone was standing over me, trying to inject, me, with something, he must have ran away though" She finally explains.

"What if he comes back" I ask looking at Jack "what if he tries to hurt Claire again?"

"We could all go and search the area around here" Charlie suggests.

"But what weapons do we have" Sawyer asks from the crowd of people.

"Well Locke's knives and like what one gun?" Kate says

"No, 4 guns" Jack says and everyone looks at him

"Since when?" I ask.

"It's a long story but I agree, we should check the area, just to be safe" Jack replies.

"What if this was just a nightmare, we don't know for sure someone really did this to her." Ethan spoke up from the back of the group

"Are you calling her a liar?" Charlie shouts getting defensive of Claire.

"Charlie, calm down" I say softly to him.

"No, I won't. Some guy could be trying to kill Claire and or the baby, you think we should take the risk and just let it go" Charlie shouts getting more angry.

"Charlie, seriously" I say giving him look telling him just to calm down.

" Kris-" Charlie starts

"Charlie I agree, its nothing to get worked up about" Claire says grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Ok well who's going where?" I ask.

"Well I can go that way" Jack says as he points to the west side of the island.

"You shouldn't go alone, Jack. I'll come with you" Kate offers.

"No I-" Jack started

"I'm coming" She says and Jack gives in.

"I can scout out over that way" Locke says pointing straight into the jungle.

" I'll come too ,Locke" Ethan offered and Locke accepted.

"Well someone needs to do the East side, I can-"

"I'll do it, by myself" Sawyer says in his usual angry tone.

"Ok then we are all ready" Jack says and starts to stand up.

"But wait, I want to help." you say to Jack "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just get Claire some water, and keep an eye on her."

"There isn't anything else I can do?" I ask hoping he'll get that I want to help search the area. I've been sitting around for 3 days watching everyone get things done. I want to have some type of impact.

"Well then why don't you go with Sawyer?" Locke suggests

"What?" I ask.

"No" Sawyer says bluntly.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me coming with you?" I ask kind of offended now

"Well no offense Sugarpop but I don't want you to be passing out before we even make it to the start of the jungle" Sawyer says

"Well then you know what? I'm coming with you" I say and Sawyer went to say something back but instead he just smirks

"Ok, let's go then" He says. I was kind of shocked there was no snarky comeback but I just smiled.

"Alright" I say and stand up.

"Kris?" Charlie says to get my attention "I really don't think this is a good idea"

"Why?"

"It's just-" He starts, he looks at Sawyer and gives me a face meaning what he has to say is about him but he is standing right here.

"Charlie I know what I'm doing, trust me everything will be fine" I say and stand up. I walk over to Sawyer.

"Let's go" I say and start to walk but Sawyer grabs my arm

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go search-" I start to say and he interrupts.

"You need weapons to do that, sweetheart"

"Oh" I say softly. Feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah" he says smirking. He walks off to get weapons, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to follow him or stay there. I ended up just waiting there, he came back and placed a gun in his pocket.

"Let's go" he says making his way toward the jungle

"Wait, don't I get anything?" I asked as I followed him

"I think I know better than to give you a gun after you lost it the only time you ever had one." He says laughing a little.

"I didn't lose it, I know where it is. Some guys took it from me. That wasn't my fault."

"Right" He says sarcasticly.

"It's true" I say annoyed.

"Whatever you say" He says looking at me and smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 14:  
Last night, I got stuck searching the area around the beach with Sawyer. I would try and strike up a conversation but all he would do is make a sarcastic comment back. I feel as if he is incapable of forming a serious sentence.

"Ready?" Hurley asks

"Yes I am!" I reply kind of excitedly. This morning Hurley invited me to play golf, and how could I say no to Hurley? He is like giant teddy bear. I follow Hurley as he walks.

"Ready?" I hear him ask someone else. I look over.

"Is Sawyer seriously playing golf with us?"

"Not excited to see me?" Sawyer asks knowing the answer.

"Don't you see all the excitement on my face?" I say sarcastically

"Oh yeah, now I do" He replies just as sarcastic.

"Come on guys, don't start" Hurley complains

"Alright" I say back.

"Come on Jack" Hurley shouts. Jack finishes talking to Rose and then jogs over.

"K I'm ready" Jack says and then we started walking toward the course.

Later:  
"Who's winning" I ask Hurley as Sawyer walks forward for his turn.

"Umm Jack, then you, then me, then Sawyer" Hurley says and I start to laugh. Sawyer goes to swing but misses. He is clearly frustrated over losing.

"Stop it" Sawyer murmured angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Ok, ok I'm done" I say taking a deep breath. Sawyer swings and the ball flies way too far.

"How many times do I have to tell you dude, the hole isn't that far away" Hurley says. I sigh.

"I'll go get the ball" I say and walk toward where the ball went. I remember seeing it fall into the bushes. I push through them and felt something like, metal? I knock on it. Sure sounds and feels like metal.

"Hey guys" I shout "come down here"

"What?" Jack shouts back

"Come here" I repeat

"What'd you find?" Hurley asks as they make their way over.

"I have no clue. Feel"

"Oh look the ball" Hurley says bending over and picking up the ball as Jack feels the metal

"What is that?" he asks

"I have no idea, let's try to move some branches." I suggest.

"Jack" I hear someone shout. Jack turns around

"I'll be right back" He says and left, I turn and see Jack talking to Kate. All of a sudden his face went from normal to very distraught. He looks at me for a moment. I got very nervous. I went back to moving the branches

"Kristen" Jack shouts, I turn around and he is signaling me to come with him

"Be right back" I walk over by Jack.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a bad feeling in my stomach

"Charlie and Claire are nowhere to be found" Jack says hesitatingly

"What?" I ask not believing it.

"Charlie and Claire are gone, like missing"

"I know, I heard, but like, why" I ask on the verge of tear. I immediately start thinking the worst.

"We're going to look for them, right?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"Kate and I are, I want you to-"He starts

"No no I'm coming too, Charlie is my brother"

"No, I need you to stay here Kristen"

"But Jack-"

"No, no buts you're staying here, you understand?" He demands.

"Ok fine, so stay here as in" I ask

"The beach, no golf course, no jungle"

"Why not the golf course?" I ask confused

"When they find out you're Charlie's sister, they might come after you to make Charlie weak, at least here a lot of people are around, and you have weapons. Out there you're alone. Just follow my orders, ok?" He pleaded.

"You're the leader."

"Kristen, don't think about me like that. I am your friend too."

"I know Jack" I say with a weak smile "Just get my brother back please"

"I'll try Kris, I really really will" he said then left with Kate to go find Charlie. Now all I could do was wait.

_"Why won't you come with us" I ask_

_"Because I have nothing waiting for me back there" He replies. _

_"And you just have so much waiting for you here" I say sarcastically _

_"Kris, just go"_

_"Fine" I say and then start to walk away. He grabs my arm to stop me._

_"What?" I ask fighting back tears._

_"I just-" he stops mid-sentence and looks around. Suddenly he pulls me into a kiss. When the kiss stops, I look into his eyes._

_"I love you" he mumbles_

_ "I love you too, Sawyer"_

My eyes shoot open.

"Oh my god" I whisper to myself and roll over onto my back. I look up at the dark sky. Wait. Dark sky? I sit up and look around. A few people are sleeping on the ground, and there are some shadows in the few tents. I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember everyone going to sleep. I start looking for Jack, Kate, Charlie and/or Claire. My eyes keep landing on Sawyer's tent. That dream is all I could think about. Why did I dream about kissing him, him of all people? I just sat there thinking about it. Out of the corner of my eye I see something. The bushes in a distance are moving, it wasn't windy, and maybe it was Charlie? I walked over to it and pushed some bushes out of the way. Nothing was there.

"Hello?" I softly say and look straight into the jungle. A figure was standing there. I have no idea who it is or why they are there but it is there. I back away and turn around. I look around trying to find Jack or maybe even Charlie and ask them what it is because I'm sure as hell not going out there and getting shot again. Maybe it was Jack or Kate or someone out there, someone I know. Or it could be someone who wants us all dead. All I know is I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep until I know who it is. I scold myself as I make my way over to Sawyer's tent. With every step I take I hate myself more. I walk into his tent and start to shake him

"Sawyer, wake up" I whisper

"What do you want?" He says as he starts to open his eyes. "Well if it isn't the where are they now star's sister, what can I do for ya?"" He says smirking as he sits up

"Sawyer something is out there."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is out there. Just go back to sleep." He says lying back down.

"Sawyer come on. I saw something out there, please go look" I say and then realize I probably sound like a 5 year old who thinks there are monsters under her bed.

"Go look yourself" He says annoyed

"But Sawyer you have a gun, Jack and Kate took the other two guns and I don't want to get shot again." I plead with him

"Fine but you're coming with me. If anyone is getting shot at, it's going to be you." He says sitting up.

"Fine" I say and stand up and he does the same. We walk out of his tent.

"Where is this 'killer'" He says with a mocking tone. I roll my eyes and start walking toward where I saw it.

"It was right there" I say pointing toward the area. He walks toward it and I follow. I follow behind him. It was really dark; I couldn't even tell where Sawyer was. I just kept walking hoping he didn't leave. I suddenly bump into something. It wasn't hard, it was soft.

"Sawyer" I say shaking a little bit from fear.

"What now?" I hear him ask annoyed.

"I think I found something."

"What?"

"I think I found someone" I felt around

"They are most likely leaning against a tree?" I say very unsure and freaked out. Why did I even do this?

"Where are you?" He asks

"I don't know, by a tree"

"Yea because there aren't a hundred trees around here" He says sarcastically

"Shut up Sawyer, I could be standing in front of a dead body. I don't want to hear your sarcastic comments right now." I could not have possibly had a dream about kissing this guy.

"Stay here I'll be right back I'm going to go get a torch"

"Sawyer?!" I shouted angrily. How could he just leave? Oh wait that's right he is Sawyer, doesn't give a damn about anyone else but himself. I look up at the possible dead body and couldn't see anything just the shape of it, I couldn't tell details which didn't help when trying to figure out if it was anyone I know, like Charlie or Claire.

"Kris" I hear Sawyer shout.

"Over here" I saw a light shining so here was the moment of truth. I close my eyes and then slowly open them. It was a complete stranger hanging from the tree

"Who is that" I ask looking at Sawyer.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Are we going to cut him down?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"No let's just leave some dead guy hanging from the tree, it looks very festive don't you think?" Another sarcastic comment from the master of them.

"So you have a knife or something on you?" I ask him. He reaches into his back pocket and hands me a knife. I look at the tree.

"Point it the torch that way" I say pointing to a certain spot on the tree.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I approach the tree

"I'm getting this guy down" I say and start to put my foot on this stump next to the tree and grabbing onto one of the branches then slowly started climbing my way up the tree.

"Come on, you're going to climb the tree to save someone who is already dead?"

"Yes" I say getting closer to the right spot.

"Watch out" I say taking the knife and cutting the rope until I heard the body hit the ground. Suddenly it was pitch dark again.

"Sawyer" I shout down.

"Calm down cupcake" I hear him say and then the light comes back. I look down and see that the torch is now placed in the ground and I start slowly making my way down. I was almost to the end, I go to put my foot on a branch but nothing was there. I start losing grip on the branch and the branch I was stepping on was breaking. I could feel it, I close my eyes and hope for the best as I take my foot off of the branch and hope there would be a branch under it somewhere. On accident my hands let go and I went falling down.

"Kris" Sawyer shouts. My body hit something warm. I look up to see Sawyer.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?!" I ask and he goes to reply when I hear a groan from behind us. I look and it was the guy I just cut down from the tree.

"He's alive!" I exclaim, getting up and walking over to him.

"Sawyer, come here" I say as I bent down next to the guy

"Yea 'cause I wasn't just knocked down by-" I decided to finish the sentence for him

"By a girl?"

"Shut up, you fell on me"

"I know but I am a girl" I say smiling up at him and Sawyer ignores my comment. I look back down at the guy. Wait. I know this guy. Not from the plane but…I just saved the guy that wanted me dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: This chapter is kind of short but I really wanted to give some backstory, the next few chapters will be better! :)

"This can't be" I say shocked.  
"What are you talking 'bout?" Sawyer asks.  
"No, no, no he is not here, it's impossible, he's suppose to be dead" I shout standing up.  
"Shh calm down people are sleeping" he says standing up too and stepping over the guy so he was right in front of me and grabbed my arms.  
"Kris, Kris, look at me" he says and I do as he says.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks.  
"The guy, that guy" I say pointing to him.

"is-well I-he" I stutter trying to find the right way to say it. "He wanted me dead."  
"What" He asks confused., I break from his grip and walk up to the man laying on the ground, I bend down and look at his face. Disgust rose through me and just everything he did came back to me  
"He was a horrible man, he ruined my life, he kept coming back and wouldn't leave me alone and well finally someone I was close to did something about it" There was more to the story but I couldn't bear to think about it or speak the words once everything from that day came back to me, that horrible day.

-Flashback-  
"Kyle" I called through the dark house, I felt for the light switch and flipped it on  
"Kyle, you home" I called out. I heard a groan coming from the bathroom, a confused look played its way onto my face as I dropped my purse at the door and walked toward the bathroom.  
"Kyle, you ok?" I asked as I made my way to the bathroom door and opened it. To my fear, I saw my boyfriend Kyle hunched over the bathroom sink bleeding from the wrist.  
"Kyle" I shouted grabbing a towel off the wall and putting it over Kyle's wrist.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted as he fell onto the floor leaning against the wall. I bent down next to him still holding the towel over his wrist.  
"Answer me now Kyle" I shouted at him  
"I-I killed someone" Kyle stuttered lowly  
"I know you did, but it was a man who deserved to die Kyle he was ruining everything for us, he was a horrible person" I said defending what he did.  
"But Kristen he was still a man"  
"A man who deserved to die" I shouted getting angry with him  
"Kris, just let me die" he said  
"Stop talking like that" I shouted, my voice cracking. Less than a minute later his eyes started closing as more tears started falling from my eyes.  
"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, please don't leave me, I need you, Kyle please" I said using my free hand to wipe tears from my eyes.  
"I love you, I love you so much" I said holding his face in my hands, I knew he was still alive, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down and gave him one final kiss before his breathing stopped. I looked at him once he stopped breathing. I just sat there next to him, next to the dead body of my boyfriend, a guy I loved more than anything in the world. All I could do was after that, was cry.  
-Flashback ends-

I just sat there staring at him, watching him somehow still breathe, it took a lot of energy to not grab a huge rock and hit him with it over and over again.  
"Well what do we do with him now?" Sawyer asks as he stands next to me.  
"I don't know" I say softly and just shrug.  
"We can bring him to Jack" Sawyer starts.  
"No, we're not bringing him to Jack" I say looking up at Sawyer.  
"Can't we just leave him here" I ask but then all of a sudden the guy coughs up tons of blood. I fall backwards out of shock, I was now sitting on the ground as the guy kept coughing. I'm just sitting there scared and afraid, and it showed. Suddenly the guy stops and looks over at me.  
"You" he says very softly, still looking at you. I have no idea how to reply to that. I look up at Sawyer who was now on the other side of him. He just looks at me with no expression. Suddenly, the guy starts laughing.  
"You tried to kill me" He says slowly  
"No I didn't" I say nervously.  
"Yes you did and it's your fault my son's dead" He says angrily now.  
"No, no, neither of those things are true" I say looking at Sawyer and then back at him.  
"Leave us alone for a minute" The guys ask and Sawyer looks at me. I nod and he walks away.  
"I did not kill your son, I don't even know your son" I whisper to him.  
"Kyle? does that ring a bell?"  
"Kyle is, was not your son"  
"Oh but he was dear, and you killed him in cold blood, it's your fault" He says in a matter of fact tone.  
"No its not" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.  
"Who drugged him and then made it look like he killed me, his own father?" He asks. I don't reply. "By the way, next time you kill someone make sure they are actually dead."  
"I'm not a killer, you're the killer" I say soft but angrily.  
"Well you know how stories always go the bad guy never does actually die" He says with this grin on his face that makes me just want to slap him.  
"Go to hell"  
"Happy to" He says and I notice his hand start to reach toward his pocket. I see a gun in his hand as he takes it out. My eyes get wide and I scoot back away from him. I close my eyes and hear two gun shots go off. No pain. I slowly open my eyes. He shot himself in the leg. I'm frozen in place until I notice the gun. I quickly stumble to get up and grab it. I take in from his hand and close my eyes again. How did my life go from somewhat bad to horrible in one night.  
"What the hell did you do?" I open my eyes to notice Jack and Sawyer standing across from me. I look at the gun in my hand and back at the guy. Well this doesn't look good.


	12. Chapter 12

I just there looking at them, the guy and the gun

"Hey" I say, slowly put your hand with the gun behind your back

"What were you thinking" Jack shouts walking toward me and pointing to the guy

"I didn't think because" I start but then Jack cuts me off

"Just don't even bother" Jack says bending down to take of the guy's leg

"But Sawyer, you can back me up, right?" I say and look but Sawyer wasn't even there. I sigh and look back at Jack.

"I didn't do it Jack" I say softly and Jack sighs and then looks at me

"Just go back to camp, ok?" Jack says while he wraps the guy's leg up, I pause before answering. I didn't know if I should just say ok or try and get Jack to believe me, maybe he already believed me and I would just be pushing my luck if I tried to defend myself.

"Ok" I say and look at the guy, he was still alive, damn him!

Day 15 -

I wake up inside one of the shelters made from parts of the plane, I get up and get changed, I start walking toward the ocean to fill up my water bottle but something catches my attention, the guy, he was sitting up, he looked beaten up sort of like he was in pain but the worst part is that he was talking to Hurley. I take a deep breath and walk up to them,

"Did that really happen to you?" I hear Hurley ask.

"Yup" The guy replies.

"Excuse me" I ask and they both look at me.

"Yes?" The guy asks.

"Could I talk to him for a moment" I ask pointing to the guy.

"Umm sure" Hurley says and gets up.

"Well later man" Hurley said and casually waves to me, I smile and wave back then sat next to the guy with a mad expression on my pace.

"Hello Kristen" The guy says.

"Don't you act like everything's ok, Charles."

"I'm surprised you still remembered my name" He says smiling at him.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" I say annoyed.

"Oh come on Kris lighten up" he says laughing a little.

"What?"

"Come on get over it" he says.

"Get over it?" It's taking a lot of willpower to not scream at him right now.

"How can I get over what you did?" I say then pause and get closer to him.

"And what I did" I whisper.

"Good, at least you're admitting it" He says smiling at me. I stare at him for a moment.

"Hey Kris can I talk to you for a minute" Jack shouts over to me.

"Yea, hold on" I shout back, my focus still on Charles.

"Just-" I start but decide it isn't even worth my time. I get up and walk over to Jack.

"What's up?" I ask Jack.

"We found Charlie" Jack says and a huge smile appears on my face.

"Oh my god, you did" I ask happily.

"Yeah but" Jack starts and my smile slowly disappears. This doesn't sound good. So many thoughts run through my mind in those few seconds.

"But what?" I ask worried.

"He won't talk about what happened, where he was and where Claire is" He explains.

"You still haven't found Claire...well where was Charlie when you found him?"

"Charlie was just passed out in the jungle, we found him only about half a mile from the island well actually Sawyer found him and brought him to me, but Charlie just won't talk about anything."

"Where is Charlie now?" Jack nods to the tent next to him.

"Can I speak to him"

"Yea, sure go ahead, just try to get something out of him" Jack whispers and I nod. Jack walks past me.

"Jack, wait." I shout and then turn around.

"Yea?" He asks turning to look at me.

"About the other night, I swear I didn't" I start.

"Don't' worry about it" he says and I smile a weak smile. He turns back and walks away. I turn and look at the tent then take a deep breath and walk in. I see my brother just leaning against the back of the shelter which was part of the plane wreckage. He's playing with his ring and he looks up at me when I enter. I smile at him but he just goes back to his ring.

"What do you want" Charlie asks and my smile disappears once again.

"I just came to talk to you" I say trying to force another smile on my face.

"Ok then talk" He says still not looking at me.

"So what happened like when you went missing, where did you go?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok did those other people on the island have something to do with it?" He finally looks at me.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" he says angrily

"Ok I'm sorry" I say putting my hands up in defense.

"Why don't you just, just go?" Charlie asks.

"Ok, I guess" I say and then hesitatingly leave. I stand outside the tent and contemplate what to do next. I look around and see Kate hanging some clothes on a tree. I walk up to her.

"Hey Kate" I say once I get by her.

"Hey Kris, What's up? Jack told me they found Charlie, that's great" She replies smiling at me

"Yea, yea it is. Do you know where Sawyer is? I need to talk to him"

"Um yea last I saw him and that guy you found in the jungle were talking" She says putting another piece of clothing on the tree. I look behind me at where he was and there was Sawyer talking to him.

"Oh great" I whisper to myself.

"Thanks Kate" I say and turn around. They are both gone. What?

"Hey Kris, Have you seen Walt lately?" Michael asks in frenzy.

"No, no I haven't, why what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I can't find him anywhere" Michael says panicking.

"Do you want me to help you look for him or ask around" I offer to help.

"That'd be great thank you so much Kristen" Michael says.

"No Problem" He runs off and I hear him asking other people. I try to push all the questions I have running through my mind about Charles and Sawyer. Walt needs my help. I head into the jungle in search of Walt.


	13. Chapter 13

I take a deep breath and approach the beginning of the jungle, all the events that have happened in that jungle just kind of came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Stop it Kristen, stop it." I keep telling myself. I'm doing this for Walt. I stare out into the jungle for a moment before actually taking a step into the jungle. I kept walking trying not to think about how scary it looks. I couldn't believe how much of a scaredy cat I was being, it was unbelievable. I wander around the jungle with my hand near the back pocket of your jean shorts which has a gun in it, just in case. I kept looking around hoping more and more each second that Iwould see Walt but nothing. I spot a stone lying in the middle of the ground and out of boredom kick it then suddenly I hear noises like something walking. I look around,

"Hello?" I whisper nervously. The noises become louder and louder as if it whatever it was, was geting closer to me. Suddenly I look to the right and in the distance I see some kind of giant animal. I didn't know what to do; it wasn't looking at me so I don't think it saw me yet. I back away, keeping my eyes fully on the white animal. Until, my luck, I tripped on a root of some sort. I gasp as I fall backwards onto a tree, falling to the ground with my back against the tree and the animal looks right at me. I was too scared to even move. We both stared at each other.

'Do something' I thought to myself.. I reach for my gun. It's not there. I look and it was in front of me. I try to move myself forward slowly, keeping my eyes on the animal at all times I keep sliding myself forward.

"Just do it" My mind kept telling myself. I swallow hard and push myself forward so I'm on my hands and knees and crawl right for the gun but as soon I do this, the animal sprints toward me. I fell backwards so I was sitting and close my eyes, put my finger on the trigger. Two shots go off from somewhere and there is a loud thump. I open my eyes to see not just a bear, but a polar bear lying in front of me.

"What the-"I whisper to myself. First question that comes to my mind, what is a polar bear doing on the island? Second question, who shot it?

"You know, next time you should just pull the trigger and not wait until you're trampled by a wild animal sweet cheeks" I hear the cocky voice of Sawyer say as he walks out in front of me.

"I'm guessing this is your work of art?" I ask and look at him with a small smile.

"Yup" He says twirling his gun on his finger then putting it back in his pocket with the smirk that never seems to leave his face. I laugh a little and look forward.

"How do you think this got on the island?" I ask honestly so curious.

"What is it?" He asks bending down and looking at it.

"It's a Polar bear." I say flatly still staring at it.

"Maybe it was on the plane." He says smirking and looking it over and then looking at me. I laugh and look at him

"Oh yea, I think it was sitting next to me" I say rolling my eyes.

"Nope, that would be me." He says with that smirk still plastered on his face, or was it maybe actually for once a smile?

"Oh that's right, how could I ever forget that?" I say laughing a little then looking back at the polar bear.

"Why were you out here alone anyway?" Sawyer asks standing up, he helps me up and I dust the dirt off my pants.

"I was looking for Walt." I say, having forgotten for a minute there that, that was the important thing right now.

"Walt? That little kid?"

"Yup." I say putting my gun back in  
my pocket.

"He's at camp. He's fine." He explains.

"What?" I ask looking at him confused.

"Yea, I saw him coming back onto the beach as I was coming to find you."

"So I almost just got killed by a freaking polar bear for no reason?"

"It's fine sweetheart, we both know you only came out here so I could come and rescue you" He says pulling that smirk out again.

"Oh yes, you caught me." I say putting your hands over my chest dramatically "I came out here, knowing that there would be a polar bear, caught it's attention so it would charge at me and I purposely lost my gun just so you could come follow me, shoot it and save me. I'm so upset that you found out my master plan, please forgive me" I say rolling my eyes again then walking past him back to the beach and sadly, he follows.

"You know, I think I need a better apology then that" He says following closely behind.

"What?" I ask looking behind at him for a second then looking back in front.

"If you want me to forgive you, you're going to need to apologize better than that"

"I don't think so" I say laughing and shaking my head as I continue to walk.

"Well then I guess I just won't forgive you" He says and I could tell he still had a smirk on his. I stop in my tracks and turn to look at him.

"Um forgive me for what? I didn't come out here so you could rescue me Sawyer, we both know that."

"Admit it you were happy when you saw that I rescued you" He says and I was silent for a minute.

"And what did you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"Just something" He says smirking and getting closer to me.

"Tell me" I say, staying in place and looking up at him, just wanting to know if he had in mind what I thought he did.

"You know." He says getting even closer with the smirk still there. I could feel his breath on my face, our faces only inches apart. I put my face a little closer to his and my eyes start to flutter closed and I could feel his lips just barely touching mine.

"Kristen" I hear the voice of my brother say. I quickly pull back and look to my side and there Charlie was. I start to stutter, trying to figure out what to say but he speaks first.

"We found Claire."


	14. Chapter 14

"We found Claire" Charlie says as I stand there only a few inches away from Sawyer.

"You did?" I say as a smile appears on my face.

"Yea, we found her passed out a mile from the beach, she woke up a few minutes ago and I thought I'd come and tell you." He tells me but keeps looking at Sawyer.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Jack said that Sawyer said something about you coming out here into the Jungle, I thought maybe you were looking for food or something but I guess I was wrong." He says the last part angrily.

"Oh well, we, I mean I was just looking for Walt cause Michael said something about not being able to find him so I thought I'd come look for him but apparently he's back at the beach too" I say keeping a smile on my face thinking that maybe it would put him in a little bit of a better mood but guess not cause he didn't say anything just stares at Sawyer.

"Alright well I'm going to go see Claire." I say and walk back to the beach which was onl mile away. I get back to camp and see Claire sitting on a piece of debris with Jack is kneeling in front of her. I smile and jog over to her then hug her.

"Claire, I'm so glad you're okay"

"Um, yea, me too" She says sounding a little unsure. I pull away and look at her then laugh a litt.e

"Are you alright?"

"I-" She starts but then Jack interrupts her.

"She doesn't remember anything from the crash on" He explains as he stands up.

"Oh." I say,

"Yea. Something must have happened while she gone that made her lose her memory."

"Well is there any way we can get her memory back?"

"The only thing I can think of is if we show her something that might help trigger some memories.."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." I say looking at her and smiling. She looks back at me and gives me a forced smile. I see Charlie and Sawyer walk out of the jungle. Charlie walks toward me

"We need to talk." He says as he continues to walk past me. I sigh.

"Alrighty." I say and follow him toward the end of the beach. He stops in his tracks and turns around to look at me.

"Why were you kissing him?" He asks.

"What?" I say taken back a little

"In the jungle, why were you bloody kissing him?"

"I wasn't kissing him" I say honestly.

"I saw you Kris, don't lie."

"I'm not. I wasn't kissing him."

"Well your faces we're awfully close." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"I might have been like about to kiss him but that doesn't mean I was going to kiss him."

"Well were you going to? And I want the truth." I look up and take a deep breath then look back at him

"Possibly," I say stretching the word in an unsure way.

"I don't know Charlie, I was in the moment, you know. I didn't think. If I had, had time to think about it, no I probably wouldn't but I don't know it's hard to explain" I say looking at him pleadingly. "Please just let it go."

"Let it go? You want me to just let it go?" He says talking like it was impossible to do.

"Kind of…"

"Fine"

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Sure." He says with a smile and I give him a very confused look.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing" He says smiling and walking past me.

"That was weird" I whisper to myself. I turn around and see him walking toward Claire and Jack. I look pass them and see Sawyer. I guess I should go talk to him. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Hey, Sawyer" I say as I approach him

"Well, well if it isn't Miss. Kiss and Tell." He says with his smirk that always makes me want to slap him yet smile at the same time.

"Miss. Kiss and tell? What does that even mean?" I ask puzzled by that phrase.

"Well we kiss and now I have the whole beach coming up to me and yelling at me"

"So? That doesn't mean I kissed and told because first of all we never kissed-"

"Not true"

"Very true, Sawyer, does it even matter to you? It's not like it even meant anything." I explain.

"Oh it didn't?" He says raising an eyebrow at me with that smirk still on his face.

"Did it?" I ask him and then shake my head.

"It doesn't matter." I state. "We didn't kiss and I didn't tell a soul, why would I want anyone to know I almost kissed the cockiest and most self centered person the island?"

"Oh I'm self centered now? Well if I remember sweetheart, I just saved your life about 15 minutes ago." He says grabbing a bottle of Oceanic water.

"So what does that matter? I'm sure there was something in it for you."

"Like what?" He asks as he opens the water and takes a sip, I open my mouth to say something then close it and think for a second.

"Well I don't know but I'm sure there was something in it for you" I say getting angry. He goes to reply but then looks behind me.

"Why is the Wannabe rock star looking at us?"

"What?" I ask and look behind myself. I see Jack talking to Claire and Charlie standing next to them watching me. I turn back to Sawyer.

"My brother's insane, don't worry about him."

"So what'd you want?" He asks and look back at me.

"What?"

"You came over here, what'd you want?" He explains. I thought of a second.

"I'm not sure..." I admit.

"Alright then" He says smirking and then walks past me.

"Wait, Sawyer?" I say turning around.

"Yea?" He says looking back at me.

"What'd you mean when you said people we're yelling at you, because we kissed?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Oh Okay" I say "But Sawyer?"

"Yea?"

"It wasn't a kiss" I say smiling at him.

"You keep thinking that" He says and smiles back then turns and walks away. I just stood there smiling to myself. I caught myself and stopped.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper to myself. "Please don't tell me I'm falling for him…"


	15. Chapter 15

Day 23 –

Days have went by rather slowly lately. It's sort of the same routine, wake up, find food, wash clothes, do whatever else needs to be done and then go back to sleep. The only interesting things that have happened are Locke's mission to find this polar bear I told him about and the raft being set on fire. However, a few people are working to build a new one. I'm not allowing myself to help with that. I'd be too worried I'd mess things up. Also Charles has been no where to be seen, which is fine with me. I'm contemplating what to do next as I pick at a piece of fruit. I notice something moving out of the corner of my eye. When I look that way I notice Charlie running up to me.

"Charlie, slow down" I say as he approaches me.

"Kris" He says a little out of breath. "Listen to me, you have to promise me you will not go into the jungle, ok?"

"What? What's going on?" I ask not understanding what is happening right now.

"Just do it, alright? Just promise me until this whole mess is cleared up. You will stay put, promise?" He says in a strict tone.

"Ok, sure. I promise. Just tell me what is going on? What mess needs to be cleared up?" I plead really wanting to know what's happening.

"Thank you" He says totally ignoring my question and walking away from me. I just stand there trying to process what just happened. Something is obviously happening and I want to know what. I'm not a kid. I can handle the truth. I put my piece of fruit down and watch as Charlie walks up to Jack and starts talking to him. Jack's face gets quite pale. Charlie walks into one of the tents and Jack walks over to Sayid. Why do I feel like I'm being kept in the dark about this?

Two days later –

"What are they doing?" I asked Rose as I sat next to her while she took her clothes off the branch and folded them.

"I learned a long time ago to stop asking questions like that, dear." She replied. I stared at Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Locke and Claire as they stood in a circle. They all looked armed besides Claire.

"Have you seen Charlie?" I asked looking at her now.

"I don't think so."

I took a deep breath and exhaled as thunder started rolling in.

"Why don't you go find him before the rain starts?" She suggested and I nodded. I stood up right as the group of them started heading into the jungle. I noticed Claire looking at something and I looked in that direction and there was Charlie leaning against a tree staring at her. I waited for them to be gone before I walked up to Charlie.

"What was that about?" I asked when I got near him, referring to where they were going.

"Don't worry about it" He said coldly as he put the hood of his sweatshirt up.

"Charlie, I want to know what's going on. I'm not a little kid."

"Kris, this does not concern you."

"If you are forbidding me from leaving the beach, I think it does." I said and he just looked at me then walked past me and into the jungle, going the same direction they were. I just glared at the opening of the jungle before eventually following his footsteps. I walked for what seemed like ever and I still haven't seen him or the group of them. So let's recap I'm alone in the jungle with no weapon, no sign of human life around me. Oh and did I mention it's now raining? Lovely. Just then something stopped me in my tracks. I heard someone shouting, or at least I think that's what it is. One gunshot goes off, yet another one and about 3 or 4 more after that. I swallow hard and slowly make my way toward it.

"What were you thinking, Charlie?!" I hear someone scream. This doesn't sound good. I reach an opening and I see Charlie with his back toward me holding a gun. I see the dead body of that Ethan guy and I see everyone else around them. Claire looks stunned.

"Why would you shoot him?" Jack shouts at Charlie. I just stand there. I don't even think anyone saw me yet.

"He deserved to die, Jack." Charlie spits back.

"You did this Charlie?" I ask from behind him. I see Charlie tense up and turn around.

"I told you to leave this situation alone Kris"

"You didn't answer my question." He paused and looks down in front of him.

"Well I think you already know the answer." He says throwing the gun to the ground and walking past me back to camp. I turn around and follow him.

"Why did you do it?" I ask as I start to catch up to him.

"Kris." He says in a stern voice.

"Charlie, at least answer this one question." And he stops in his tracks.

"Kris, do you know who that was?"

"Ethan"

"But do you know who he actually is?" He asks and I give him a confused look.

"That guy kidnapped Claire and then when she got back here, he wanted her back and threatened to kill people if he didn't get his wish. I had no choice, he deserved to die." He said defending his actions. I just looked down and tried to take this all in. I didn't know how to feel. I see his point and I get why he did it, it's just still hard to process.

"This is why I didn't want you involved." He said and continued walking. I just stood there.

Day 42 –

I follow everyone along as we reach the hole dug in the ground. Slowly Hurley and Jack place Boone's cold body which is wrapped in a tarp next to the hole. Claire looks over at me as she holds her newborn baby boy. Charlie puts his arm around her and she leans into his chest. I look around as Walt holds his father's hand. I just stand there, taking in everything around me. I wasn't close to Boone but I have talked to him from time to time. He was a good guy and it's a sad loss. Jack moved the tarp over Boone's pale white face. Jack stood up and looked around.

"Shannon, is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked Boone's sister, a little unsure of what to say. Shannon looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"No" she replied softly. Jack looked around. Sayid spoke up and told a story of how Boone tried to save a drowning woman on the 6th day.

"I didn't know him but I'll remember his courage and I know he will be missed" Sayid said as he finished his story. It got silent again.

"It's my fault" Locke spoke up from behind the group of people. Everyone looked over at him. He was wearing a blood stained shit.

"We found a plane, lodged in the canapé, I would have gone up but I, my leg was hurt so he" He paused. "There was a radio inside and he thought he could, his weight must have made the plane shift, it fell. It happened because he was trying to help us. He was a hero." It got quiet.

"Where were you?" I heard someone say. I turned to look and Jack started making his way toward Locke. "Where were you? He repeated again. Locke had no reply. Before we knew it Jack was attacking Locke. Sawyer and Charlie pulled him off of Locke.

"Jack, calm down, Jack" Kate said trying to calm him down. Jack didn't look too good.

"Get him some water" Sawyer shouted and Charlie reassured him, Jack was ok. Sayid and Kate took Jack back to camp.

Later that day –

"How is he doing?" I asked Kate as I walked up to her. She was sitting next to Jack as he slept.

"Better." She said smiling at me and then looking back at Jack.

"Do you-" Before I could finish that thought, Sawyer walked over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sawyer shouted at Kate.

"What?" Kate asks confused. Sawyer looks at me and then back at Kate.

"I think we should talk somewhere a little more private." He said.

"Can you just,-" She said implying I sit with Jack.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead" I said and she stood up. Sawyer motioned for her to walk in front of him and they walked over to the left side of the beach. I sat down and looked around. I sort of leaned over to look and you know, just see if they were there. As they talked Sawyer seemed to get angrier.

"Jealous he didn't want to talk to you?" I look over at Jack and laugh.

"Jealous she left you to go talk to him?" He laughed in return, it got quiet.

"Feeling better?" I asked him.

"Much." He asked and started to sit up.

"You need help or.."

"No no, I got it." He slowly sat up. It went silent again. A few very quiet and awkward minutes passed.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Kate asked anxiously as she returned.

"Much better." He replied.

"I think I'm going to get going but I'm glad you are feeling better, Jack." I said smiling at him, he returned it. I heard Kate and Jack keep talking as I walked away. I looked around. My eyes landed on Sawyer. My mind started wondering and I shook it off. I need to stop going back to him all the time. I notice my brother walking along the edge of the water holding Claire's baby. It makes me smile. This is the Charlie I grew up with, the Charlie who is so sweet and caring. The Charlie I've known these last few years is just the complete opposite. I go to walk over to him but Hurley beats me to it, I don't want to interrupt. I backtrack and walk over to the raft instead.

"Hey Michael." I say as I approach.

"Hey Kris, what's up?" He asks as he stands on the raft, putting some pieces of it together.

"When do you guys plan on having this done and ready to set sail?" I ask with a smile.

"It's almost done. Arzt says it would probably be best to leave tomorrow, so we should be able to."

"Tomorrow?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"And who is going to be on the raft again?"

"Me, Walt, Jin and Sawyer."

"Oh, ok."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." I reply. I look away and my mind drifts back to the dream I had a few nights ago. That better not happen. I do not love him. I do not love Sawyer.

"I'll see you around Michael" I say and smile at him. I walk away. I walk and I walk and I walk. I turn around everytime I hit the line of trees that separate the beach from the jungle. My mind just sort of drifts from different things. I don't know why but this relaxes me.

"Jack! Jack!" Someone shouts. It makes me jump out of my skin! My head shoots up so I'm looking straight ahead. I see Jack run over to someone lying on the ground. I make my way over to see what's going on. I arrive and see Michael lying on the ground and Jack talking to him.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Jack admits. He goes over to the bottles of water and Locke walks over to him. Michael grabs his stomach looks like he is in pain.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask Michael.

"I'm ok. I just, we gotta launch that raft tomorrow."

"I know and you will. Just do as Jack says and I'm sure you'll be fine." Michael nods and reaches for his bottle of water, as he goes to open it. Jack walks over and stops him.

"Drink from this one." Jack hands him a different bottle

"What?" Michael asks confused and I give Jack a confused look as well.

"Did someone do this to me?" Michael asks getting mad.

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything right now." Jack replies. Michael only says one thing back.

"Sawyer."


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah well I have the musical talents of like a cow"

"You would think if your brothers were in a band, you would have some musical skills." Claire says laughing

"You would think, I mean I don't really even know what my talents would-"

"I poisoned you because I'm a criminal?!" I stop mid-sentence and look over. Sawyer is shouting at Michael. Jin runs from behind him and pushes him back.

"Get your hands off of me, boy" Sawyer shouts to Jin.

"So I'm the criminal" He says to Michael then turns around, walks over to Kate and grabs her arm. He says something to her and then pulls her over to Michael.

"Let go of me" She shouts.

"Tell him who the criminal is" Sawyer shouts at her. I get up and start making my way over, as do multiple people. Charlie runs over and tries to get Sawyer to leave her alone but it doesn't work.

"Tell him!" Sawyer demands.

"Fine, we can play it that way." Sawyer says and grabs Kate's backpack

"Man, just leave her alone." Michael says

"Leave her alone?" Sawyer asks.

"Give it back" Kate tries to get it back but Sawyer dumps the contents out then picks something up.

"Well well, look what we have here."

"Sawyer" Kate whispers.

"You all remember Joanna, right? The woman who drowned? Now what's Kate doing with poor Joanna's ID? Could it be she'd do just about anything to get on that raft? So she could get herself rescued, run off with a new identity before half the reporters in the world descend on this damn island? She might even poison the captain himself." Sawyer says looking around at the group of people before landing on Kate.

"Shut up!" Kate says.

"She don't care about nobody or nothing 'cept herself." Sawyer says handing Michael the passport.

"So wanna tell us the truth?" Sawyer asks Kate crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I was the one on the plane with the marshal. Yes, I'm wanted and no matter what I say about what supposedly happened, I'm going to jail. But Michael," She says looking at him "I did not poison you." Nobody says anything back. We all just kind of look at her and people start walking away. Michael hands Sawyer the passport back. Everyone just sort of goes back to what they were doing. Sawyer walks past Kate back toward the tents made out of wreckage. I look at Kate for moment and then follow Sawyer. He arrives at the one that he sleeps in and then turns around before he enters and looks at me

"You following me?"

"No." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I just-" I pause.

"You just, what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, Sawyer."

"She cornered me, Sweetheart. She was after my spot on the raft. What else was I suppose to do?" Silence.

"Well if that's all, I got some packin to do." He turns to enter his tent.

"Sawyer." He looks back at me.

"Why do you need so badly to be on that raft?"

"'Cause there ain't anything on this island worth staying for."

"Good enough reason." I take a deep breath.

"Well in case I don't see you before you leave in the morning. Goodbye Sawyer" I look up into his eyes.

"Yeah. Bye." He says and then goes into his tent. I close my eyes and take another deep breath.

Next morning –

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and a lot of noise going on around me. I prop myself up and look over where I see people hugging and talking. The raft must be getting ready to launch. I sit up and throw my hair up in a ponytail. I straighten out my clothes and brush the sand off as I stand up. I walk over to the crowd of people.

"Kristen, you want to write a note?" I look over to see Charlie handing me a piece of paper as he holds a bottle.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes still trying to wake up a bit.

"A message, to put in the bottle." He explains.

"Oh um, no it's ok." I say and he nods. He then looks behind me and makes a face.

"And your boyfriend is over there if you want to say goodbye." I look behind me and see Sawyer. I roll my eyes.

"Charlie, he is not my boyfriend. Not even close" I say and then look down "Plus we already said our goodbyes." I look back up at Charlie. "Where's Michael and Walt?"

"Around here somewhere I'm sure." Charlie says shrugging and then walking over to get Hurley's message for the bottle. I look around and then spot Michael and walk over to him. We smile at each other

"Be safe, please." I say hugging him.

"Thank you." He replies hugging back before we both let go.

"Goodbye Kristen" I hear Walt say as he hugs me, I hug him back.

"Goodbye buddy, take care of your dad now" I say smiling as I release him from the hug

"I will" he says letting go and smiling back. They go off to say goodbye to others. I eventually say goodbye to Jin. I stay off to the side and look at everyone and smile. It's nice that something like this can bring everyone together and make everyone happy. After everything that's been going on, it's nice to have a happy moment.

"Good morning sunshine, finally decide to wake up and say goodbye to me?" And happy moment over. I turn around to look at him.

"I believe we already had our goodbye."

"But I know that's not how you want to leave things with me" Sawyer smirks, I laugh.

"You really think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" He gets closer to me and continues to have that smirk on his face. I look up at him.

"I'm telling you I wish you well and that- I just hope that whatever is waiting for you back home is better than the nothing you have on this island." I look at him for a moment and then go to walk past him and he grabs my arm. He doesn't look at me, he looks like he wants to do something but can't get himself to.

"You don't have to say anything, Sawyer." I tell him.

"You want to know what's waiting for me back home?" He asks and finally looks at me. I go to say something but he lets go of me and reaches into his pocket.

"Read this." He hands me a letter, I'm guessing it's the same letter I've seen him read a thousand times.

"Sawyer, I-"

"Read it." He says looking like he is getting angry.

"Sawyer, nothing-" He takes my hand and pushes the letter into it. I see the expression on his face, it scares me. I take the letter and open it up. He watches me intently as I read the words.

"Dear Mr. Sawyer, you don't know who I am but I know who you are and I know what you have done. You had sex with my mother and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry and he killed my mother and then he killed himself too. All I know is your name. But one of these days I'm going to find you and I'm going to give you this letter so you'll remember what you have done to me. You killed my parents, Mr. Sawyer" I just stare at the paper. This can't be true. Why would he want to go home if this is what's waiting for him? Why would he even show me this?

"Why? Why would you show me this?" I said, my voice breaking a little as I spoke the words. I could barely get them out. I look up at him and hand him the paper.

"Keep it." He says sharply.

"I don't want it!" I say shoving it back his way and he finally takes it back. It goes silent as I try to process it and he just looks at me.

"Nothin to say?" He asks as he puts it back in his pocket.

"What can I possibly say?" I say not even looking in his direction anymore. The words, they just keep going through my head. Every single word breaks my heart, that poor kid. I see Sawyer start to turn and walk away. Before I can even stop myself the words come out.

"You never answered my question." I shout out to him. He stops and looks behind himself at me, he looks at me for what feels like an eternity and then just continues to walk away. I stand there and close my eyes tightly. Hoping this is just a dream. That did not just happen. I open my eyes again and I'm still standing there, same spot. I look out and Sawyer is getting on the raft. I'm guessing it's about to launch. I just watch everything happen. I watch everyone get on the raft, I watch the people help push it out into the water. I watch the sail go up and the raft slowly drift out into the water. I whisper to myself,

"Goodbye Sawyer."


	17. Chapter 17

Day 43 –

It had been a day since the raft took off. Camp's been pretty quiet, until now. As I pick some things up off the ground for tonight's fire, I look up and notice a woman watching the camp. I slowly stand up and take steps back, keeping my eyes on her at all times. I've heard stories from people of these "Others" that certain people have come face to face with and I would rather not have my own stories to tell. When I'm a good enough distance away I turn around and run into Charlie.

"What's wrong" He asks holding my arms and noticing the scared expression that's probably on my face.

"There's someone over there." I whisper to him.

" What?" He asks. Suddenly the woman emerges from the jungle. Charlie pulls me over by Claire who looks terrified as she looks at the woman. Claire pulls the baby close to her and Charlie stands in front of both of us.

"Danielle?" Sayid asks. I look over at him confused.

"The others are coming" The woman, I'm guessing her name is Danielle, announces.

She then tells a story of how the others came for her and her baby daughter, Alex.

"And now, they are coming again. For all of you."

"Who is coming?" Jack asks.

"The others." She says. "You have three choices, run, hide or die." I look over at Charlie and he looks back at me.

Jack takes this Danielle girl over to the other side of the island to talk to her one on one about these "others" who are coming for us. I sit down in the shelter where Claire was. Claire continues holding her baby boy and looks at Charlie.

"Is what she said true?" Claire asks Charlie worried.

"I'm sure it isn't" Charlie reassures her. "But even if it is, I will not let anyone hurt you or this baby" Claire smiles at him and I just watch it and raise my eyebrow. Did they forget I'm right here? I shake my head and Jack makes his way back toward the crowd of people and I stand back up.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He says and I can hear the sighs of relief throughout the air.

"But Locke, I do need to talk to you."

"Jack!" Charlie shouts to stop him from turning around to walk away with Locke. Charlie walks up to him and starts talking. I just watch from a distance. As Charlie makes way back,

"Everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. Like he said, nothing to worry about." I really don't believe him. Charlie sits down with Claire and I walk over to Jack and Locke who are talking.

"Well if we can just find a way to-" Locke stops talking as he sees me. Jack turns around and looks at me.

"Can I help you?" He asks

"I want to know what's going on."

"I just told you as well as everybody else that there is nothing to worry about" Jack explains.

"I don't believe you. I want the truth, I want to in on whatever this plan is."

"There's no plan. Like Jack said, everything is alright." Locke said smiling like everything was fine. My gut is telling me things are not ok. I look at Jack.

"Please, just tell me."

"Kristen, there is nothing to tell." I give him one last look and then turn around and walk away. It only takes two seconds before Locke continues talking to Jack. I can hear their voices but not what they are saying. I walk over by the water; I sit down and just put my hands over my face. I close my eyes and just let my mind wonder and replay different events. It's the only way my mind can fully process the events that have taken place on this island.

"I'm sorry" I take my hands away from my face and look up at Jack.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I say and look out at the water.

"Did you forget what just happened 2 minutes ago?" He says sitting down next me. I smile at little bit and I notice him smiling as well out of the corner of my eye.

"No." It gets quiet.

"I just wish I felt included. I feel like I'm constantly in the dark when it comes to stuff. Just because I'm Charlie younger sister doesn't mean I'm a little kid." I say looking everywhere except at him.

"If there was something going on to include you in, I would." I look over at him and pause for a moment.

"No, I don't think you would."

"Charlie just doesn't-"

"Exactly my point." I watch Jack as he looks away and just doesn't say anything.

"I don't know what you want me to say Kristen." He looks back at me.

"Nothing to be said Jack." I say quietly. He gets up and looks at me. He goes to say something but holds back and walks away. I throw my head back and close my eyes. What is there for me to possibly do now?

Day 44 -

"I'm not seeing anything" I tell Sayid.

"Well we've got the rest of the jungle." He replies. Sayid and I are out looking for any other place we could use to possibly sleep in, instead of being on the beach where the "others" know we are. Everyone else is out doing the same or getting a good supply of food ready, except for Charlie and Claire who are at the beach and Jack, Hurley, Kate, Locke and Arzt who went off on some top secret mission that none of us know about. At least, I don't know and I don't think anyone else knows.

"Sayid?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Why were you on the plane?" I ask trying to make casual conversation rather than the constant quiet.

"It's, it's a long story" He stutters to say.

"I think I've got the time." I say looking over and smiling at him.

"Alright. I was on the plane to go visit someone I haven't seen in a while." He says. I give him a confused look.

"That was your long story?" I say laughing a little and he smiles.

"Wasn't too long after all. You know, I was actually supposed to fly out the day before"

"Well didn't you get lucky. How come you weren't on that flight?"

"A friend of mine passed away.."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I feel horrible for even bringing this up now.

"It's alright. How about you? Why were you on the flight?" I go to reply when we are interrupted.

"Sayid!" I hear Charlie shout.

"Right there is my reason." I whisper as we turn around to see Charlie talking toward us.

"Yes, Charlie?" Sayid replies.

"Rousseau, she needs you."

"What for?" Sayid asks.

"I have no idea." He replies. Suddenly there is a scream. We all run back to the camp and see Sun kneeling next to a bleeding Claire.

"Help!" Sun screams.

"My god!" Charlie shouts.

"What happened?!" I ask.

"Her head" Sun says showing us the bloody rag she has pressed up against Claire's head. Claire looks at us all.

"My baby, where is my baby?" She asks softly. Charlie runs over to the baby's handmade bassinet.

"Oh, my god" I hear him whisper

"Is he ok?" Claire asks.

"Was Rousseau alone?" Sayid asks.

"Did she take my baby?!" Claire starts asking frantically.

"Claire, which way did she go?" Sayid asks her again.

"I don't know! She took my baby!" She said getting upset.

"This is your fault. You brought her here" Charlie said getting up in Sayid's face, getting ready to hit him and Sayid grabs Charlie by the throat.

"Sayid, stop!" I shout.

"Don't even think about it. We could waste time assigning blame or we could try and go after her. She already has a head start but if we leave now we could catch her." Sayid loosens up and lets go.

"And how are we going to do that?"Charlie asks.

"Because I know exactly where she is going."

A few hours later –

"Did you decide on a name?"

"Aaron" Claire replies with a small smile.

"That's a beautiful name." I say and it gets quiet. "They'll bring him back."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Charlie said he would bring him back, and he will."

"I hope so"

"I know they will." I say giving her a reassuring smile. If only I believed the words coming out of my own moth…


	18. Chapter 18

Night 44 –

"I'm telling you Claire, they'll be back any moment." I tell her as we sit by the fire together.

"What if something happened?" She says assuming the worst.

"Nothing happened, they probably got little Aaron and are just taking a rest and waiting for it be light out."

"But Aaron would not have anywhere to sleep out there." She says panicking.

"Claire, listen to me. Aaron is fine."

"But how do you-" She pauses and looks behind me.

"What?"

"Charlie!" She shouts, jumping up and running past me. I turn around and see Charlie walking out of the jungle with Aaron in his arms. A huge smile comes across my face. I get up and watch as Claire takes Aaron out of Charlie's arms and is overjoyed. I walk over to them and Claire is thanking Charlie a million times before walking over to where the bassinet is.

"I can't believe you actually- what happened to you?" I say when I realize his wounds.

"Oh nothing. There was this trap that was set and I got caught in."

"Charlie, this isn't nothing" I say examining the cuts on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Kris."

"For once can I just be a concerned sister?"

"Yes, some other day." He says smiling.

"Charlie." I say annoyed as he walks past me to go by Claire and Aaron. I roll my eyes and go to walk back to the fire when I see Jack and Hurley walking out of the jungle. I walk toward them and Jack starts walking toward me. Once he reaches me, before I can even say anything, he puts his hand on my back and motions for me to walk with him so I do.

"You want to be involved, right?"

"Yes?" I say a little unsure.

"Then now is your chance." He says picking up a gun and handing it to me.

A few moments later in the jungle -

"So what exactly am I helping you with?" I ask.

"We found a hatch."

"A hatch? What's in it?"

"I have no clue."

"So you found a hatch but you haven't went in it and have no idea what is inside?"

"Locke and Kate were going to go in it so we are going to go see what they found."

"And how far until we get there?"

"About 2 seconds." He says nodding toward basically a giant open hole in the ground. We both bend down and look in it.

"Kate? Locke?" Jack shouts into it. No response.

"I guess we're going in."

"So we are just going to rappel down there?" I ask trying to mask how nervous I actually was.

"If you don't want to-"

"No, no I'll do it."

"You wanna go first?"

"Ok." I say unsure but I nod. He gets everything ready and attaches me to the cable. I take a deep breath and I give Jack the thumbs up before I eventually start going down. I had a flashlight but it was still dark. And quiet, I could probably hear any noise that was miles away right now but there was no noise.

"You doing ok?" I hear Jack ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You see anything?"

"Not yet."

Time passes, slowly. Eventually I feel something under my feet.

"Jack, I'm down" I say and unfasten the cable as I look around the room. It's empty. I see a dim light at the end of the hallway at the right.

"Alright, anything down there?" He says as he pulls the cable back up so he can come down.

"Not really. I see a hallway with a light at the end coming from somewhere." I shout back up

"Just stay there, I'll be down in a minute."

"Be careful please." I say looking up waiting for him to rappel down. I keep looking over at the light. Suddenly I see a shadow move across the floor of the hallway.

"Jack" I say nervously. No reply. I walk toward the hallway and try to look around the corner at the end of it. I look back to where Jack is and look up.

"Jack?" I shout and shine the flashlight up by him and see him getting closer.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Nevermind" I say and keep looking over at the hallway. I wait and once he gets down he undoes the cable and takes the flashlight.

"Wait." I say putting my hand on his chest as he tries to walk down the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, there was someone down there" I whisper

"Down the hallway?" He whispers back. I nod.

"You sure?"

"There was a shadow"

"Kate? Locke?" He shouts and starts walking down the hallway and I follow closely behind him. We go down multiple hallways trying to find where the light is coming from. We finally find it, it's a computer lab of some sort?

"What would this be doing down here?" I ask softly

"I really don't know" He says looking around and walking up to the desk where a computer sits, he places the flashlight on the desk. I walk up behind him and examine the computer.

"Execute?"

"Well that's not normally on a computer." I say back and Jack goes to push it.

"I wouldn't push that if I were you, brother." We look up and some Australian guy is pointing a gun at Locke's head and Jack raises his gun.

"Where's Kate?" Jack asks.

"Put the gun down" The guy demands and Jack doesn't listen.

"Where is Kate?" Jack shouts back.

"Jack, she's fine just lower the gun" Locke says as he stands there with his hands up.

"Is this what you were talking about, Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here." Jack says.

"Lower the gun or I'll blow his damn head off" The guys says getting frustrated

"Where's Kate?!" Just as Jack says that, Kate comes up slowly behind the gunman and hits him over the head with a gun, causing him to fall and the gun to fall out of his hand. Jack hands me his gun and quickly goes to hold him down. I follow.

"Don't you move" Jack says.

"Now don't-" Locke begins.

"Don't what?" Jack asks.

"He is unarmed" Locke points out.

"The guy just had a gun pointed at your head!"

I look back at the computer.

"Guys?" I say looking at the computer that had apparently been shot and is smoking.

"What did you do? We're all going to die." The gunman says frantically, trying to get up "I need to fix it"

"Stop moving or I swear to god.." Jack says.

"Look at that wall, you see that? It's a timer and it's counting down. I've got to enter the numbers and push that button!"

"Or what?" Jack asks

"Jack, you should let him up" Locke says.

"Don't tell me what to do, John!" He looks back at the gunman "Or what? What's going to happen"

"Do I know you" He asks Jack, Jack looks at him for a moment and then looks at me.

"You got him?" I nod back in reply. Jack lets him up and he runs over to the computer. Locke walks up next to him.

"I don't think you need that." He says to me then walks away and over to the guy.

"Can I help?" He asks.

"Can you fix a computer?" Locke just shrugs. "Then you are no help to me."

"Sayid can fix a computer" Kate speaks up.

"Go and get him, get Sayid." Locke says to her.

"Are you going to be able to get back up the rope?" Jack asks her.

"There's got to be a front door to this place."

"Down the corridor to the left, be persistent, the wheel sticks sometimes." The gunman says as he picks up a jar of components from a shelf and places them on the desk. Kate goes to find the door as Locke and the guy look at the computer. Jack walks over to the desk and picks up the jar.

"Now you're going to tell us what is really going on here."

"Jack, we really don't have time for.." Locke says.

"Well we'll make time."

"Please just-" The guy goes to say and Jack interrupts.

"Look, you want to get to work, you just have to tell me how you got here."

"It was 3 years ago. I was on a solo race around the world, and my boat crashed into the reef, and then Kelvin came."

"Kelvin?" Locke asks.

"Kelvin. He comes running out of the jungle 'hurry, hurry, come with me.' He brings me down here. The first thing he does, because there's beeping already. He types in the code, he pushes the button, and it stops. 'What was all that about' I say. 'Just saving the world' he says."

"Saving the world?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

"His words, not mine. So I started pushing the button, too. And we saved the world together for awhile, and that was lovely. Then Kelvin died, and now here I am all alone. The end." The guy finishes and puts his hand out for the jar and Jack gives it to him.

"But you know, you don't have to take my word for it. You can watch the film"

"There's a film?" I ask very confused.

"What?" Jack asks.

"The bookcase, top shelf. Projector is in the pantry." The guy says as he works on the computer. Locke walks over and takes something off the shelf. Locke and Jack start setting up the projector in the other room.

"So you want to tell me what was going on down here before I showed up, John? Jack asks Locke.

"Kate was tied up, Desmond had a gun on me. You pretty much already know the gist of it." I guess Desmond is the gunman.

"He wanted to know a lot about us, mainly how we got here." Locke continues.

"You didn't ask about him?"

"Well he was the one with the gun" Locke says with a smile. I laugh to myself.

"You sure seem calm for someone who believes the world is going to end in 45 minutes." Jack observes.

"He'll fix it" Locke says with a shrug and the film starts.

[I'm not going to go type out the whole film. You can read or watch it basically anywhere so on with the story! J ]

The film ends and it's quiet.

"We're going to need to watch that again" Locke says as he gets up and starts fixing it so we can watch it again.

"You're going to watch that again?" Jack asks as he stands up.

"Aren't you?"

"I think I've seen enough" Jack says as he walks out of the room and back into the computer room. Locke looks at me and I don't know what to do. I look at him for a moment and then get up and follow Jack.

"Are you in contact with the people who made that film?" Jack asks Desmond.

"Do you think I'd be here if I was?"

"How is it that you didn't know about the crash? About us?"

"I push this button every 108 minutes. I don't get out much"

"So, these replacements?"

"Kelvin died waiting for his replacements."

"So, you don't get out, you don't see anyone. Where does your food come from? You really think this is happening." Jack says.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It says 'quarantine' on the inside of the hatch to keep you down here. But you know what? We've been up there for over 40 days, not a single person has gotten sick. Haven't you ever thought maybe they put you down here just to see if you would push that button every 100 minutes? Maybe it's all a mind game, an experiment."

"Every single day and I hope for all our sakes that it's not real." Desmond says and then looks at the clock. He flips a switch on the computer and the power goes out and then comes back on.

"What happened?" Locke shouts from the other room.

"It's over" Desmond says taking a lot of deep breaths.

"What do you mean it's over?" Locke asks Desmond as he walks back in the room and Desmond runs by him and starts shoving things into a backpack.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving? Desmond? Wait. We can fix the computer. Sayid is coming. He knows-" Locke says walking after him.

"Give him my best."

"Where are you going?" Locke shouts.

"As far as I can run." Desmond leaves and Jack starts to follow him.

"Jack" I shout after him and he looks. "What are we suppose to do about this?" I ask referring to the computer and the button.

"Nothing, it's not real."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Locke shouts and follows Jack toward the hallway with the door. I go up to the computer and just examine it some more. I pick up different pieces.

"Like I really know how to fix a computer." I whisper to myself and put them back down. I sit in the chair and look around. My eyes land on the clock that is ticking down.

"Well Jack left." Locke says as he enters the room.

"Oh" Is all I can say back. I get up so he can sit and he starts playing around with all the different parts and I just watch. He stops. He looks up at me.

"You can leave too. It's light out, you should be able to find your way back to camp." He looks back and continues working.

"Are you-"

"It's fine. Sayid and Kate will hopefully be here momentarily." I nod and then walk down the hall to the door, I turn the first wheel and then the second before I'm hit with the warmth and the sun. I can't believe we were in there all night. I look around, trying to figure out where I am. I decide to just wander and until I find anything familiar. Eventually I find my way back to camp to immediately get questioned by Charlie about where I was which I just lied my way through.

"Charlie, I'm really tired can I just go get some sleep? Maybe in Claire and yours' tent?" I ask with a smile hoping he'll say yes. I usually just sleep by the fire or crash in one of the other tents but since it's light out a lot of the other tents are being used for other purposes. Claire's tent that she's been sharing with is one of the few tents designated for someone.

"I don't see why not." He says with a shrug.

"Thank you" I say and kiss his cheek. I walk over to their tent. I enter and sit down. I stretch my arms and my one arm hits something cold. I turn around and notice a Virgin Mary statue next to Charlie's thing. I pick it up and examine it. Why would Charlie have one of these? I notice a crack in the back of it.

"What is this?" I whisper to myself and I look closer and notice the statue is filled with bags of something. Heroin. Charlie is using again?! I just stare at it for a moment and then I get up. I walk out of the tent and up to Charlie who is just cutting up some fruit.

"Charlie can we talk for a moment?" I ask, hiding the statue behind my back.

"Um sure. I thought you were napping?"

"I was" I say and look around. "Until I found this." I say taking the statue out from behind my back.

"What's wrong with a Virgin Mary statue?" He asks looking confused.

"Don't play stupid, you know what is in the statue Charlie." I say and then whisper "You're using again, aren't you?"

"Kristen, I'm not. I swear."

"Then why would you have this sitting on top of your stuff in the tent?"

"I didn't know that was in there. I'll get rid of it. Just, just don't tell Claire." I look at him for a moment.

"Fine, but only if you get rid of it"

"I will, promise." He says and takes the statue. "I'll do it right now. Now, go get some rest."

"Ok, thank you." I say and watch him walk off into the jungle to discard of the statue. I take a deep breath before walking back to the tent and going to sleep. If we are all going to die in minutes, I'd much rather die in my sleep..

I walk along the beach kicking a small stone. Suddenly I hear bushes, I turn around expecting it to be nothing but instead I look up to see Sawyer standing there.

"Where- When- How are you here?" I finally spit out. He doesn't say anything, just stands there. No smirk, no smug look. Just looks at me.

"Did the raft not work?" No response.

"Say something." He just looks at me and then turns around.

"Don't go" I shout. Gunshot goes off and Sawyer falls back into my arms. I fall down with him. I look in front of us and just a black figure goes walking into the jungle. I look down at Sawyer who is bleeding like crazy.

"Jack!" I shout looking for help but no one is around. I didn't even notice the beach get empty.

"Sawyer, stay with me. Please. I can't lose you."

"You're going to lose him, just like I lost my son." I look up and Kyle's father is standing in front of me. My breathing starts to quicken and I look back down at Sawyer except, it isn't Sawyer anymore. It's Kyle.

I jump up and try to catch my breath. Thank god that was only a dream. I put my hand on my chest and try to get my breathing back to normal. I lie back down and go over it all in my head. The worst part of that dream wasn't seeing his face or even going back to that horrible last night with Kyle. It was that now I couldn't stop thinking about Sawyer and wondering if he was ok, or if I'd ever even see him again…


	19. Chapter 19

Day 48:

"Woraett is not even a name, let alone the actress in that movie"

"Then what goes in 39 across?"

"I don't know, but it isn't that" I say laughing as I watch Locke do his crossword puzzle. There was only a few minutes until it was my turn to watch the computer in the hatch so I decided to just wait and watch him try to finish it. These last few days have been pretty nice. We told everyone about the hatch last night, Hurley gave everyone one item that they wanted/needed and it was a nice celebration of something somewhat good finally happening to us.

"If you can't think of anything better than it's going to stay Woraett" He says moving onto the next word and I just lean back in my chair.

"I got him." I hear someone shout.

"Where are we going?" I hear someone else ask

"Bathroom, he is burning up. Go get some ofloxacin they are little white pills. Bring alcohol and some gauges. Make sure the bed has clean sheets. Ok?" I see Jack say as he walks in and carries someone into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Kate says and goes into another room.

"What happened?" Locke says as he follows Jack and I do the same. We get to the bathroom and I see Jack put someone in the shower I look around him only to see the face of Sawyer.

"John, the button." Locke exits the room as the beeping starts meaning the numbers need to be entered. I just stand there in the doorway watching Jack turn the shower water on Sawyer. Jack looks back at me.

"He'll be ok." I nod back in reply and just continue to stare at Sawyer. So many thoughts run through my mind, I just don't think I can handle another death out here. Jack turns the shower off and goes to take him into the other room. I walk down the hall and back to where Locke is.

"Shannon" I catch Locke say and I look over and see him talking to some person I've never seen before.

"What about Shannon?" I ask. Locke looks at me and then looks down.

"What's wrong?" I ask again.

"There was an accident." Locke says quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Shannon was shot, and killed." The first thought I have is Sayid. Shannon and him were basically a couple, he cared about her so much.

"How is Sayid?" I ask getting a little choked up.

"I don't even know if he knows."

"Well someone needs to tell him." Then I realize something "Does Jack know?"

"I-"

"Jack knows." I hear Jack say from behind me, I turn and look at him. He starts to walk up to the strange man.

"Now listen, you are going to tell me where they are." He demands. The man doesn't answer.

"Jack it's not his fault." Locke says.

"Shannon is dead, an innocent woman is dead, John." Jack says looking at Locke and then he looks back at the guy. "You are going to take me to them, right, now."

"This man isn't the problem. He bought Sawyer back."

"Half-dead and with a bullet hole in his shoulder, John!" Tears start to fall down my face, he looks at the guy again. "So are you going to talk to me or just sit there?"

"Anything I say will just make you angry so I will just sit here." The guy says and takes a seat. I can't do this. I go to check on Kate and Sawyer but then..

"Jack! Jack!" I turn and Sun is helping Michael into the hatch.

"Michael" Jack says and hugs him as Sun leaves. A smile appears on my face. Where is Walt though? I go to ask but Michael talks first.

"We've got a problem, they've got Sayid."

"Who has Sayid?" Michael looks at the guy and that answers Jack's question. Jack goes over and grabs a rifle and starts to load it.

"Remember how to get there?"

"I think so." Michael says nodding his head.

"Let's stop and think about this" Locke says.

"Think about what, John? Shannon is dead, Sayid is being held at gunpoint. If you want to sit and just hope this situation resolves itself, go ahead." Jack hands Michael a gun. "You know how to use this?"

"Yes, sir." Michael says taking it.

"Please stop. What do you want?" The guy says standing up. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" Jack says.

"Peace? Revenge? Justice? Why all the guns? What do you want?"

"We want all our people back safely. Your friend murdered-"

"Ana Lucia made a mistake."

"Ana Lucia?" Jack asks after a pause.

"I'll take you." The man volunteers. "But only you, no one else and no guns."

"Let's go" Jack says and puts his gun down. The man leads Jack out of the hatch. The three of us stand there.

"Where's Walt?" I say finally speaking up.

"The others have him."

"How?"

"On the raft, we thought we were getting saved. They wanted Walt, that's when Sawyer took a bullet. He fell in the water, Jin went in after him. I couldn't-" Michael stops and looks down.

"I'm so sorry." I say. My heart breaks for him. I fight back tears, I'm not going to cry this time. I'm not going to do it. Michael nods.

"I-um I'm going to go check on Sawyer and Kate." I stutter trying to get the words out. My mind is so jumbled right now. They both nod as Locke walks over to the computer and Michael looks around. I walk up to the open doorway and see Sawyer lying on the bed, Kate sitting on the chair next to the bed. Sawyer is shivering.

"It's ok, Sawyer. You're going to be ok, you're home now." She says as she holds his hand. I look at him for a moment. Why do I do this to myself? I walk away; I walk out of the hatch and find myself wandering the jungle for a little while, eventually looking for my way back to the beach. Just as I step on the beach, I notice everyone all excited. I see Jin and I realize Jack must have brought all our people back. At least one good thing came out of this day.

Day 49:

I enter the hatch to relieve Locke of his computer duties as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Good morning, Locke." I say with a smile, he returns it and says good morning.

"I'm just going to check on Sawyer and then you can go." I say to him and he nods as he takes a sip of whatever is in his mug. I walk up to the door with 5 different things I want to say to him, only to once again be stopped by the conversation playing out.

"Where is she?" I hear Sawyer whisper.

"You mean Kate? She hasn't left your side for 24 hours, the only way I could rid of her was to ask her to get you food."

"I love her." Jack doesn't response right away.

"I know." Jack finally says. Sawyer appears to have fallen right back to sleep. Jack stands up and grabs his things, only to turn around and see me. He seems taken back.

"Good morning Kris." He says and walks past me. I stand there for a bit, processing everything and then take the seat next to Sawyer. I open my mouth to say something and then close it again.

"Maybe I shouldn't even be here. I just- I had things to say. I had things I wanted to tell you. But- well now it just doesn't matter. " I pause and put my head in my hands for a minute. I look back at him.

"I just feel like an idiot. How did I- I knew. I knew there was something going on yet I led myself to believe that- I don't even know. I don't care about you Sawyer, I mean I care but in the same way that I care about everyone else on the island. So why do these little things that you say and do bother me so much? Why do I let you get under my skin? You aren't even conscious right now and you are bothering me." I let a deep breath out when I'm finished. I hear a noise.

"I think Kate's back." I say as I stand up.

"It wasn't me." I hear Sawyer say.

"What?"

"The letter." I go to respond when I hear someone in the door way. Kate is there with a bowl some fruit and a masher.

"I was just going to mash him up some fruit." She says holding up the bowl.

"That's fine. We're done here." I say and start to leave.

"If you want," Kate starts and I look at her. "I told Jack I'd watch Sawyer so I can watch the computer too if you want to go to Shannon's funeral."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She says and gives me a small smile which I return.

"Shannon and I, we were strangers. We never would have met if- We wouldn't have even spoken if- Well we did meet and we did speak. At least- I loved her." Sayid says getting choked up, he walks away. Jack walks up and takes a handful of dirt.

"May she rest in peace" Jack says and drops the dirt into the grave. We all do so after him.

Afternoon of Day 50:

"And then she invited me to get coffee with her and less than 5 months later, I asked her to marry me." Bernard, Rose's husband told me. He was with the people from the tail section. Rose always had faith that they would be reunited and a few days ago they were. I finally had a chance to talk to him and he was explaining how Rose and he met.

"Did you know right away that she was the one?" I ask with a smile.

"I don't think I knew that I knew" I give him a confused look.

"Looking back though, I think I did know. While we sat there talking and getting to know each other, there was that feeling."

"That feeling?" I asked curiously as I smile at him.

"The feeling of I could talk to this person for hours and never get bored. Just ever since I met her, she's been that person that I can be myself around and can make me smile no matter what." I look behind him at Rose who is smiling listening to him say things like that. Bernard looks back at her and they smile at each other.

"Have you had that feeling?" Rose asks me as she finishes folding laundry.

"I don't know, maybe."

"There's no maybe my dear, when you've found the one, you know." Rose says as she stops folding and looks at me

"Well I hope to find him and that we can have what two have." I say smiling as Bernard picks up the folded laundry.

"You're a sweet girl, you'll have the right man at the right time." Rose reassures me.

"Yeah, if we ever get off this island." I say standing up. I look over and see Kate helping Sawyer out of the jungle and onto the beach. I tilt my head at them and try to figure out why she'd be doing that.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys again later, ok?" They say ok and I say goodbye to them and then walk over as Sawyer sits down against a log and Kate stands in front of him.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" Kate says turning to look at me.

"Well well look who finally came over to say welcome back."

"That's not why I'm over here." I say to him and then look at Kate. "Can I talk to him for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll just go get a few things." She says and then walks away. I go to say something but he interrupts.

"You can sit." He says nodding to the space next to him.

"I don't need to sit."

"But you can."

"But I don't want to" He starts to laugh, I roll my eyes

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" He says smirking at me. I really didn't miss that.

"Apparently something."

"I was just thinking of something."

"What?"

"The look you gave when you saw Kate helping me out onto the beach."

"What look?"

**"**The same look that Cujo gave Donna everytime he waited to attack her." I give him a really confused look.

"I don't even know what you are talking about but I have no problem with Kate, she's actually a really good friend of mine."

"You keep telling yourself that, babe." He says smirking.

"Can I see the letter?"

"What?" He asks obviously caught off guard by my sudden change of subject.

"The letter, the one you showed me before you left."

"I lost it."

"You showed it to me once, why can't I see it again?"

"Because I don't have it." He says getting angry.

"Yes you do." He doesn't respond.

"Sawyer, you showed me that letter knowing I'd think it was written to you."

"And?"

"Why?" No response, he just looks away.

"Whatever. I know you aren't a bad guy, you want people to think you are but you aren't." That gets his attention. He looks up at me as I continue to stand in front of him.

"I doubt you'll think that for much longer."

"What?"

"Look, if I was you, I'd stop focusing so much on what's going on with me and worry about your brother over there." I give him a confused look for a second time and turn around to where he was looking and saw Claire talking to Charlie, looking upset and holding something in her hand. I look back at Sawyer and he gives me one of his famous looks. I shake my head with an annoyed look on my face.

"I'll see you later." I turn around and walk toward them.

"Just get away from us, Charlie." I hear her say and turn back to Aaron and Charlie pleads with her to just believe him.

"Is everything ok?" I ask as I approach them.

"Claire I'm telling you the truth." Claire looks at me and shows me the little bags of heroin that I had previously found and Charlie swore he would get rid of.

"Where'd you find those?" I ask shocked.

"I was talking to that new guy, Eko, and I told him how he should talk to Charlie because he is constantly carrying around those Virgin Mary statues and the guy showed me the reason why, because these were hidden inside of them." I look at Charlie.

"Kris, I swear-"

"You should really go, Charlie." I say to him.

"But I-"

"Charlie, I'm not- I don't want to hear it right now and I don't think Claire does either."

"Fine" he says and takes a final look at Claire and then walks away.

"Thanks" she says as she turns back to Aaron.

"No problem" I say and start to turn to walk away when she looks back at me.

"Do you believe him?" I look at her.

"I really don't know, Claire. I wish I could say I did but I just- I really don't know what to believe right now." She nods.

-Flashback-

I walk up the porch and knock. No answer. That's weird. I hear noise coming from behind the house. I walk around back. I see Charlie and Liam talking at the table. Charlie? A smile appears on my face. I haven't seen or talked to him in, I can't even remember how long. I start to walk toward them when Charlie suddenly stands up and I stop in my tracks.

"I have a plane to catch." I hear him say.

"I'm just looking out for you." Liam shouts.

"You never looked out for me, Liam" Charlie shouts back and turns and walks away and then he looks at me and stops. He looks back at Liam and then back at me and walks past me.

"Charlie" I shout and walk after him.

"What's going on?" I ask as I grab his arm to stop him.

"I'd love to sit and chat but I have to go."

"Charlie, please. Talk to me. You won't return any of our calls. Is-" I stop when I notice his hand shaking. He is still using, unbelievable.

"Charlie…" I say softly.

"I have to go." He goes to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I say walking in front of him to stop.

"Los Angles. I have to catch my flight."

"When do you leave?"

"Soon."

"When?" I ask knowing he was lying.

"In the morning. 11 something"

"I want to come with you."

"No, I-" He starts but I interrupt.

"Please Charlie." I beg."What flight?"

"Oceanic Flight 815"

"I'll find a way to get on that flight. I'll meet you at the airport at 10?"

"Kristen.." He starts

"I'll see you then, don't be late" I say smiling at him. If I can get on that flight and go out to Los Angles, maybe, just maybe, I can help him.

-End of Flashback-


	20. Chapter 20

Night 56:

It's been a long boring last 6 days. I've ignored Charlie, tried to stay away from Sawyer and basically just went back and forth from watching the computer and going to sleep. Michael ran off in an attempt to find Walt. A few people went looking for him but never did find him.

"You know, I'm actually surprised." I say laughing as we talk by this little counter thing that has a basket of fruit on it.

"Why's that?" Jack asks, laughing as well.

"Because when I think of doctors I just usually assume they don't have time to do anything else really."

"You know we actually-" Jack begins to say

"Fire! Fire!" We both immediately look over and see the flames burning through the jungle.

"Grab containers, anything! We need to stop it before it burns through camp!" Sayid shouts to everyone.

"Let's form a bucket line; we need to cut the fire off now." Locke orders everyone. We do as told. I grab a bucket from him and run over to the shore. We pass the buckets along the line to get as much water on the fire as possible.

"Help! He's got my baby! He's got my baby!" I hear Claire shout from across the beach. I stop and immediately look in her direction. I see her shouting for help and someone in a hoodie carrying Aaron toward the water. I see Locke break from the line and walk over.

"Charlie, stop!" I hear her say and that gets my attention enough that I hand the bucket I'm handing off and then walk away from the line and I check the fire as I walk in Claire's direction. It's dying down. One extra person won't change anything, and then I realize other people are leaving the line as well to see what's going on.

"Charlie, give me the baby" Locke says as Charlie stands at the edge of the water, holding Aaron.

"Eko, tell them. Tell them what you told me. The baby needs to be baptized. Tell them, Eko." Charlie begs, looking at Eko who is in the group of people now surrounding us.

"This is not the way" Eko responses.

"Come on Charlie, just give him to me" Locke pleads.

"Who the hell do you think you are, John? Where were you when Aaron was born? Where were you when he was taken? You're not his father. You're not his family." Charlie shouts at Locke.

"Neither are you." He replies and Charlie pauses before replying. He looks at Claire and then at me. He looks back at Locke who is standing in front of him.

"I have to do this. I need to. I just need to do this. I'm not going to hurt him" Charlie says.

"Well you're hurting me, Charlie." Claire says. I look at her and she's on the verge of tears. Charlie freezes and stares at her. Locke slowly walks up to him and takes the baby and gives it to Claire. Claire starts to walk back. Charlie tries to go after her but Locke turns around and punches him. Charlie falls down and Locke punches him again. I cover my mouth. Locke walks away as Charlie goes down in the surf. People start to walk away. I just look at him and shake my head. The fire must have been put out, there's no light from it anymore. Jack and Bernard go over and help Charlie out of the water and over to a log. I look away as he passes me. I walk over to the edge of the water where he was standing a few moments ago. I sit down and cover my face with my hands. Sometimes I just can't take it. This is the only way I can seem to block anything going on around me out. This is my escape even though I'm only a few feet away from people. What is wrong with my brother? It's times like this where I really miss Liam. Even though it was only a few years ago that Liam was exactly like Charlie is now, he changed. He realized what was important and I just don't know what Charlie thinks is important anymore. I know he cares about me, it's just- it's different. Sometimes I feel like I have this overprotective brother who treats me like I'm a 5 year old and other times I just feel like he doesn't care. There is no in between.

"How are you doing?" I hear Jack say as he sits next to me. I smile at him and tell him I'm ok.

"Charlie says he won't do anything like that again." He tells me.

"Yeah well Charlie says a lot of things."

"He loves you Kristen, he doesn't want to hurt you or Claire. You know that."

"I know, it's just a combination of him and everything else. I mean people I know keep dying or getting kidnapped or injured and I still worry about poor Walt every single day. I don't know, I think I'm just tired and it all feels so overwhelming. I'm sure once I get some sleep, I'll be fine." I reassure him with a smile.

"Sleep in my tent tonight, I'll sleep out here."

"No Jack, it's fine."

"I insist. I have to go check on the hatch in a bit so I won't be using it for a while anyway."

"That's a very nice offer but It's fine, really."

"Alright well if you change your mind, the tent will be free." He says and pats my arm before he gets up and walks away. I watch him walk away, just to notice Charlie walking toward me. I stand up and start to walk in the opposite direction.

"Kris, come on."

"I have nothing to say to you." I say as he follows behind.

"Just let me explain."

"I don't think there is anything for you to explain." I say stopping in front of Jack's tent and turning around to look at him.

"I was just doing what I thought was right for Aaron." He explains.

"You don't get to make decisions like that, Aaron is Claire's baby not yours."

"I know but I just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Charlie. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now."

"Please."

"Goodnight, Charlie." I say and enter Jack's tent. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. I lie down and force myself to go to sleep.

Day 57:

Click. Click. Click. The numbers flip by on the clock as I run my finger across the edge of one of the books that Locke has piled up next to the computer. The time goes by so slow when I'm doing the computer but there was nothing else for me to do today and Locke wanted to go be with Claire and Aaron.

"Found the pain pills" Jack said as he entered the hatch and shows me the bottle of pills.

"Really, where were they?" I ask. He had checked out his medicine stash in the hatch today and couldn't find the pain pills.

"They were in Sawyer's tent."

"Sawyer's tent? Why would he have them?" I ask curious.

"He claims he had them before he left on the raft and was just taking back his property." Jack says as he puts them away. I laugh a little and shake my head.

"But in the end, he let you have them?" I observe.

"He threatened me a little but I just walked away." He says walking up to the desk.

"Nicely done" I say and applaud him. He laughs and I smile.

"So how'd you sleep last night? I forgot to ask this morning."

"I slept great. Thank you again." I say sincerely.

"Anytime."

"Jack!" We look over and see Kate soaking wet run into the hatch.

"Something happened to Sun. We need you"

I wait and wait. No one comes in the hatch. No one comes to watch the computer or comes in to tell me what happened with Sun. Time passes by slowly. I'm on page 149 of some book by the time anyone comes in.

"Hey." Locke says as he enters. I quickly close the book and stand up.

"What happened with Sun? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she got attacked but she's fine." He says in a hurry and starts opening the gun closet.

"She got attacked? By who?"

"We don't know" He says and starts taking guns out.

"What are you doing?" I ask very confused.

"Nothing to worry about" He replies. I go to say something when Sawyer appears.

"Seriously, what is going on?"

"I'm here to relieve you of your computer duties." Sawyer says smirking at me. I look back at Locke.

"John, what is happening? Are the others coming?" I ask.

"Not exactly." He says as he continues to empty out the gun cabinet. Sawyer takes the seat at the computer and I look at him.

"I'm just here to push a button." He says putting his hands up like he has nothing to do with this, which I strongly don't believe.

"What is happening?" I ask Sawyer as Locke walks into a different room for something.

"I know nothing, just like you."

"That's bull. What do you know?"

"So I just enter these numbers before the clock strikes zero or what? Carriage will turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella?" He says smirking at me. I fight back a smile, I'm trying to remain serious.

"Tell me what you know, Sawyer."

"I told you what I know. Now if you'll excuse me" He says leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable then closing his eyes. I hit his shoulder and he jumps back up in his seat.

"Oww, what was that for?" He says angrily, rubbing his shoulder.

"No sleeping on the job." I say smiling at him and then walking out of the hatch and back to camp.

Later that night:

"Do you ever eat anything other than fruit?" I hear Locke ask as he sits next to me. I laugh and look over at him as I pick at my fruit.

"Not really, actually. I never really thought about it." I reply. "So how'd your top secret mission go?"

"It went fine. I'm just trying to keep things the way they should be."

"And how did you do that?" I ask curiously.

"John, where are they? We had an agreement. Where did you put the guns?" Jack yells at Locke as he comes over to him.

"An agreement you were about to violate, Jack" Locke calmly responds as people start to slowly move over to listen.

"Where are they, John?"

"Oh, are you going to start handing them out? How many? Who gets them? How much time before we have an accident? Another accident I should say. I made a mistake teaching Michael how to shoot and now, he could be dead for all I know. And that was my fault, I take full responsibility for that and so yes, I'm taking responsibility for the guns too."

"I want two guns, just two guns, John." Jack shouts

"I'm sorry but that's not happening and this is the way it's going to be, Jack." Locke yells back getting frustrated.

"Two guns. Now tell me where they are right now!"

Gun shots go off and people jump out of their skin and are obviously surprised and terrified. We all look over and see Sawyer walking out of the jungle holding a gun. Jack turns his attention back to Locke.

"You gave him the guns?"

"No." Locke says with a very shocked look on his face. "I hid them"

"That's right, Doc. He's as stupid as you are. You were all so busy worrying about each other; you didn't even see me coming, did you? Now everyone listen up because I'm only going to say this once. You took my stuff. You took my stuff while I was off trying to get us help, get us rescued. You found my stash and took it. You divvied it up, my shaving cream, my batteries and even my beer. And then something else happened, you decided these two boys here" he says nodding to Locke and Jack. "-were going to tell you what to do and when to do it. Well, I'm done taking orders and I don't even want my stuff back. The shaving cream, the batteries, none of it matters. The only thing that matters now are the guns. And if you want one, you're going to have to come to me to get it." He ends his speech and then looks over at Sayid.

"Oh, you want to torture me, don't you? Show everybody how civilized you are? Go right ahead but just know I'll die before I give these guns back. And then you'll really be screwed, won't you?" He looks back at everyone "New sheriff in town, boys. Y'all best get used to it." He walks back over to his tent. I go to get up to go say something to him but I see Kate follow him over there. Figures.

"How could you let this happen?" Jack says angrily to Locke.

"Oh come on, Jack. Sawyer had this all planned out, he played us all against each other. That isn't my fault." Jack goes to say something.

"I agree with him, Jack. Instead of worrying about why this happened, maybe you should start thinking of a plan to get your guns back." I say as I stand up and look at them both. "I mean, unless you're ok with having to go through Sawyer every time you want a gun."

I walk away a little bit and stand there waiting for Kate to get finished talking to Sawyer. Sawyer looks over and I guess notices me staring and I look away. I see him walking toward me out of the corner of my eye.

"You like my speech? I meant to dedicate it to you." He says and I can tell he is smirking.

"Sure you did." I say not looking at him.

"What? You mad at me now?" I look up at him.

"I don't think I've ever not been mad at you, Sawyer."

"Well I can't think of a reason why." He says and I shake my head.

"Just why did you do it?"

"Did you not listen to what I said before?"

"Oh I heard you, I just don't think you were telling the truth."

"You'll never know, now will you?"

"I guess not."

"Now if you'll excuse me" He says and walks past me. I close my eyes and think about how much I hate him and how much I wish that wasn't the biggest lie in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Day 60:

"Kristen?" I turn around and see Sun walking after me.

"Hey Sun, how are you feeling?" I ask as she walks up to me.

"I'm good. I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get something from Sawyer for me."

"Why can't you just ask him for whatever it is?"

"I tried, he wouldn't let me take anything without specifically asking for the item."

"And he'll probably do the same for me."

"I know. I just-" She pauses and then leans in closer to me.

"I need a pregnancy test." She says softly.

"You might be pregnant" I whisper back but with a smile. She nods.

"Why can't you just ask Sawyer for one." She looks down. I'm not going to push, I'm sure she has her reasons.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." She says and I smile at her and walk over to Sawyer. He is sitting outside his tent, reading a book.

"Hey" I say kind of nervously. He looks up at me and then closes his book.

"Well hello there and what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" He says kind of sarcastically.

"I need to ask you for something."

"If you're here to try and get me to let Tokyo Rose go through my medical supplies, the answer is no."

"No, it's not that." I reply, not even knowing where I'm going with this.

"Then what is it?"

"I just- If I ask you for something, it's going to stay just between us?" A smirk appears on his face and he crosses his arms across his chest and looks up at me.

"Of course." I take a deep breath and kneel down next to him and get up close to him.

"I need a pregnancy test." I whisper in his ear and then back up to see his completely shocked reaction.

"You think you're-?" He starts to ask.

"Sawyer, do you have one or no?" He looks at me for a moment and then goes into his tent. He comes back out and holds one out for me, I go to take it but he grabs my hand and pulls me close.

"Tell Sun I said congratulations."

"How long does it take?" Sun asks and I look at the instructions.

"Up to 2 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I'm just- nervous."

"It's fine." I say giving her a reassuring smile and looks back at the instructions.

"What did you tell, Sawyer?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw his face. Were you trying to make him think it was for you?"

"I tried, I'm sorry it didn't work."

"It's ok." A thought pops into my head and I laugh a little.

"Can you imagine Sawyer as a dad?"

"I think you can" She says and I look at her and realize I'm still smiling. I shake my head. Let's get off that subject.

"I think it's time." Sun picks up the stick and there are two pink lines. I look at her.

"You're pregnant."

"These tests are pretty accurate" Jack confirms.

"It's impossible" Sun says in almost shock.

"Oh no, it's very possible. You feeling ok? A little queasy or lightheaded?" Jack asks

"Jack, please. Nobody can know" Sun pleads.

"What about Jin?" I ask

"In time. This is all very complicated." She says.

"As complicated as being the last one on the island to know you spoke English?" Jack says. Yeah, that was kind of a mess.

"I'm going to leave you and Jack alone to talk, but congratulations." I say and hug her.

"Thank you so much" She says

"No problem" I say smiling at her and then wave 'bye' to Jack.

I look over and see Locke coming out of the jungle.

"Hey, who is watching the computer?" I ask curious because Locke very rarely leaves it lately.

"Sayid is down there. I was just coming to remind Jack to start heading back."

"You want me to-" Before I could even finish

"No, no that won't be necessary"

"What's going on?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Nothing."

"Then how come you, Jack and Sayid practically live down there ."

"That doesn't mean anything is going on, Kris. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He says and walks up to Jack. I know something is going on.

Day 63:

"Where did you find him?" I ask as I look over at an unconscious Michael.

"It's a rather long story." Jack says after he finishes examining him. He looks up at me.

"I just thought you'd want to know." He says and then gets up and walks past me.

"Well thank you" I say turning to look watch Jack walk over to the counter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asks turning and leaning against the counter and I walk in front of him.

"Do you trust anybody here?"

"In a way." He answers kind of unsure.

"Do you think it's stupid to trust anyone from the crash?"

"You have to be able to trust someone or you'll go insane."

"But how do you know who to trust?" I ask

"That's up to you. There's no right or wrong answer to that."

"Do you trust Charlie?" I ask and he just looks away, no response right away. He finally looks back at me.

"I'm not going to tell you who to trust, Kristen."

"I trust you, Jack. But I don't know if I can trust my own brother and that just," I can't think of how to respond. My eyes start to get watery. I look down and take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Why did I even bring this up? Before I know it, Jack pulls me into a hug and I return it. We hear someone enter the hatch and we break apart. I wipe the tears from my eyes and see Hurley walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just want to get some things."

"No it's fine, go ahead." I say smiling at him. I turn back to Jack.

"I'm going to go. If he wakes up, tell him I'm glad he is back and safe." I tell him "And thank you, for everything."

"I certainly will and not a problem." He says and gives me a reassuring smile. I say bye to Hurley as he walks into the food pantry. I exit the hatch and walk through the jungle, navigating my way back to camp. I just lose myself in thought. Thinking about different things, such as my brother and if we'll ever get back to how we were, if Michael will ever get Walt back, if we'll ever get off the island, etc. Suddenly a hand comes from behind me and covers my mouth. I'm pulled against a warm body. My screams are muffled by the hand. I hear someone laugh from behind me.

"You make it too easy" a familiar voice whispers in my ear. I suddenly relax a little more and the hand is removed from my mouth. I turn around to look at Sawyer.

"You're an ass. I hope you know that." I say and turn around to continue my walk back to camp.

"Why do you always wander the jungle by yourself? Unarmed too. Do you want to get killed?" He asks as he walks next to me. I shake my head.

"Well let's see, I'm not wandering, I'm going from the hatch to camp. Also I'm unarmed because this jerk" I say looking at him "decided to steal all them and not let anyone have one."

"No sweetheart, you're unarmed because you were deemed unfit to carry a gun." He says smirking at me. I roll my eyes. We get to the last few feet of jungle before we hit the beach and I stop and grab his arm and look up at him. He gives me a confused look.

"Do you trust anyone on the island?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Sawyer, answer the question." I plead, getting really annoyed with his comebacks.

"No, why would I trust any of these people? None of them seem to trust me." He answers and I look away and just think for a moment. I look back at him.

"You know Sawyer, if you didn't act like such a bad buy all the time, maybe people would trust you."

"Honey, I've never done a good thing in my life. Why should I start now?"

"Because it's never too late for redemption."

"I ain't got nothing to redeem" He says getting angry again.

"Whatever, I don't know why I bother with you." I say getting ready to walk away when he grabs my arm.

"Do you trust anyone here?" He asks. I look him right in the eye,

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, I'll see you later" I say to Rose as she goes to find Bernard. I turn around and see Jack, Locke and Kate walking out of the jungle. Jack walks toward me, as Locke and Kate walk toward the tents.

"What's going on?" I ask him curious.

"Michael's awake if you want to go talk to him. Ana Lucia is down there with him right now, we're all going to be leaving soon so if you want to talk to him, I'd do it now." He says and starts to walk away.

"What do you mean, you're all leaving soon?" I shout after him.

"He'll explain." Jack shouts back and goes over to Sawyer's tent where Locke and Kate are standing. I'm very confused right now. I shake those thoughts out of my head and make my way toward the hatch. I open the first door and the second one gets jammed, I finally get it open and the first sound that awaits my ears is gunshots. I see Libby fall back into the hallway. I cover my mouth and slowly go around the corner to see Michael standing in the doorway of the armory with some guy I've never seen staring at him.

"Michael?" I ask. He turns around and points the gun at me. I stare into the eyes of someone I thought was my friend, someone I really did trust. The gunshot goes off, pain takes over my body and it all goes dark.


	22. Chapter 22

I try to open my eyes. I feel so paralyzed. I feel unable to move any part of my body. I finally force my eyes open and everything is so blurry. I can't make out where I am or what's going on. I hear voices but it's just all a blur. My brain tries to put 2 and 2 together. What was the last thing that happened? Why am I lying where ever I am lying? Why do I feel the way I do? Nothing comes back to me. All I can remember is going to the hatch. I don't remember why. I slowly turn my head to the side and blink a few times trying to make out what is in front of me. I finally recognize Charlie's face

"Kris, do you hear me?" I nod my head and just look at him, I can't be mad at him. I feel so lost and helpless right now. This is when I need my brother.

"What happened?" He asks

"I don't know" I stutter out and tears start to fall down my face.

"Kris, it's ok. Just try and remember."

"I don't remember anything Charlie. I just remember going to the hatch. I don't know why, I don't know what happened once I got there. Did I even get there?"

"You did." He says and takes my hand trying to calm me down.

"What happened, Charlie?" I ask hoping he can tell me anything. He goes to say something but Jack cuts him off as he walks into the room.

"Kate and I were walking back to the hatch. Michael ran out, he had been shot along with you and two others."

"Are you serious? He is ok?" I ask not even wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, he's fine. You and him were the lucky ones." I close my eyes.

"Who wasn't so lucky..?" I ask hesitantly.

"Ana Lucia and Libby." I didn't know Ana Lucia too well, I knew Libby though. She was a sweet girl and Hurley cared about her so much.

"How is Hurley doing?"

"As well as could be expected." Jack says. I could tell he is distraught over this whole thing. He looks away and then back at me.

"So you should probably not move around too much."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"You just got shot in the leg. Thankfully it isn't as bad as when you got shot last time but you should give it a few days to heal." I didn't even realize. I slowly pick my head up and notice my leg is all bandaged.

"Thank you." I say and smile at him a little.

"No problem." He says and then goes to leave, he turns around and looks at me. "Try not to get shot again?"

"Well I can't promise anything" I say laughing a little, he smiles at me then leaves. I look at Charlie.

"Thank you for being here when I woke up."

"Where else would I be?" He asks smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I've been so tough on you lately. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"And where is the girl who gets mad at me when I look out for her?"

"That's different." I say jokingly hitting his arm.

"How? I'm the older brother, if anyone should be looking out for the other, it's me."

"Fine, then we both look out for each other but we don't overdo it. Deal?"

"Deal." He says and we both smile. My smile quickly goes away when I go back to thinking about how everyone else is doing.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to her?" I hear and look up to see Michael standing there. He has his arm in a sling. Charlie looks at me and I nod.

"I'll be right out there." I smile at him as he leaves. Michael walks over and takes the seat next to the bed I'm lying in.

"How are you?" He asks

"I'm doing ok considering. How are you?"

"Same. Do you remember anything that happened? He asks. I shake my head.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Kris, I don't know if that-"

"I want to know, Michael. Who did this to us?"

"I don't know who he was. I've never seen him before. I was in another room, I heard gunshots and this guy was just standing there and then he shot me and you and he took off." I nod.

"I'm glad you're ok." I tell him.

"You're the third person to say that." He says and I smile.

"Well why wouldn't we be glad you're ok?" He just shrugs.

"I'm going to go talk to Jack. You'll be ok by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." I say and then we exchange goodbyes as he leaves the room. I wish I could remember what this guy looks like. I wish I could remember it, but on the other hand. Maybe I don't want to remember it. Why would I want to remember such a tragic and probably horrific moment? I close my eyes and eventually drift back asleep.

I rub my eyes and then attempt to roll over onto my side. Bad idea. It hurt my leg, a lot. I pick my head up to look at my leg, nope wasn't a bad dream. I throw my head back down on the pillow and then turn to look at the doorway.

"Do you enjoy watching people sleep?"

"I haven't been here long." Sawyer replies as he walks into the room.

"And why are you here?" I ask curiously.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Jack says if I rest it for a few days I should be alright. It's not too serious." I explain looking up at him as he stands next to the bed. It gets quiet.

"How is everyone else doing?"

"Some better than others." I nod in response. I just look up at him. I don't know why but him being here makes me feel safe.

"I think I'm going to go. The funeral should be starting soon."

"Oh, ok." I say as he starts to walk toward the doorway.

"Tell Hurley I wish I could be there" I say after him. He turns and looks at me

"I will" He looks at me for another moment and then walks away. I close my eyes. Alone again.

"Michael, she just got shot." I hear someone say as I open my eyes. I need to stop sleeping so much, my sleep pattern is going to be seriously messed up.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow. She could be better by then."

"If she feels she is capable of coming then fine but do not force her." I hear Jack's voice say.

"I won't." I hear Michael's voice say. What are they talking about? I hear moving around but that was the end of it. I look at the clock, it's mid-afternoon. The rest of the day goes by slowly. I get a visit of Charlie and Kate stops by to see how I am but that was mostly it.

"You awake?" I look over and see Michael.

"No, I'm not" I say smiling at him. He laughs a little.

"I need to talk to you" He says as he sits next to the bed.

"About what?" I say moving myself so I'm siting and my back is against the wall.

"We are going to look for Walt first thing in the morning."

"That's great, I hope you get him back this time" I say smiling.

"I want you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Because I think you should."

"I don't know how much help I would-"

"Kris, I'm telling you. You'd be a big help."

"You have to talk to Jack-"

"He said if you want to, you can come." I think about it for a minute.

"Who else is going?"

"Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer and me"

"I guess, yea. I'll come." He smiles at me

"Thank you, thank you so much Kristen."

"No problem" I say and he exits. I guess I should try and get used to walking on it. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and try to stand up. Surprisingly, not too bad. The area with the gunshot wound is pretty sore but thankfully it doesn't affect my walking too much. I sit back down on the bed.

Day 66:

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed putting my hair up.

"Kristen, what the hell are you thinking?" Charlie shouts as he enters the room.

"Well good morning to you too."

"You are not going after the others with them."

"Why not?"

"You just got shot 3 days ago."

"Charlie, I'm doing ok. Jack is even going to check everything out before we go and I'll be with him the whole time."

"Do you enjoy getting shot?"

"Yeah, Charlie. That's why I'm going" I say rolling my eyes. I stand up and walk around.

"Look I'm fine. It's a little sore but I'm fine." He looks angry but then he looks at me.

"Fine. But if something happens Kristen.."

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"I love you." I say smiling at him and then hugging him. He hugs back and then we let go.

"I promise you, we'll be back before you know it"

"Be careful." He says.

"You ready?" Jack asks as he enters. I look back at Charlie.

"I will." I say and then look at Jack.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jack checks out my leg and gives me an ok that I can go. We head to the beach where everyone is. I feel like it's been months since I've actually been outside. We arrive at the beach and go over to the group.

"You're joining us?" Sawyer questions as I reach the group.

"Yeah, is that not ok?" I question back. Sawyer looks at Michael.

"You want her to come but not Captain A-rab" I'm guessing he is referring to Sayid.

"Sawyer, I know what I'm doing" Michael assures. Jack gives a gun to Michael and then tries to give one to Hurley

"No way. I'm not killing anyone."

"Ain't that the point?" Sawyer asks.

"I thought we were just getting Walt back?" Jack goes to hand one to me but Sawyer takes it.

"Probably best not to give her a gun" Sawyer says smirking at me and I give him a look. Jack hands me one and then gives Kate one.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asks.

"Let's roll." Sawyer says and then we head out.

Later:

"How are you doing?" Jack asks as we continue our journey through the jungle.

"I'm doing ok." I say smiling at him.

"If you ever need to rest, just let me know." I nod in response. Suddenly we hear rustling. Everyone takes out their guns and slowly moves forward. A bird comes swooping down on us and we all crouch down. Once it's gone we all stand up again.

"Did that bird just say my name?" Hurley asks and Sawyer gives him a weird look.

"Yea it did. Right before it crapped gold."

"Sorry man, I guess I forgot to load that one" I hear Jack say from behind me and I turn to see he is talking to Michael. A few moments later we are back on our journey. Night starts to fall and we make camp. I sit by the fire across from Hurley. Sawyer tries to hand him a nurti-bar from the hatch but Hurley declines. Sawyer comes and sits next to me and hands me one. I accept it and take off the wrapper and take a bite. I feel him looking at me, I turn my head and he still continues to stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him softly. He doesn't reply just looks away.

"No sarcastic comment back to that?" He gets an annoyed look on his face and doesn't respond. I roll my eyes and go back to eating.

Day 67:

We are walking through the jungle when gunshots go off behind us. We all duck and look behind us to see Sawyer and Kate shooting at something, I look over and see two people running along the top of a hill that is to our right. Sawyer successfully shoots one and he rolls down the hill.

"The other is getting away!" Kate shouts

"No!" Jack shouts back.

"We can't let the other one get away, Jack" Kate shouts back at him

"No. It's not worth it."

"What are you talking 'bout, Doc? If we let him go, he'll go back and tell them we are coming-" Sawyer starts.

"It doesn't matter" Jack says and then looks at Michael "They've already been warned."


	23. Chapter 23

"They've already been warned" Jack says looking at Michael.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking at Jack and then at Michael.

"What do you mean 'warned'"? Sawyer adds.

"Tell them, Michael" Jack says not taking his eyes off Michael.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Michael defends.

"Stop lying and tell them" Jack shouts getting closer.

"Tell them what?" Michael shouts back and suddenly Jack has Michael pinned against a tree

"I know you're doing Michael! Just tell them, tell them the truth" Jack shouts in his face.

"It was the only way. They gave me a list" Michael admits.

"What list?" Jack questions.

"It had your names on it. I needed to bring all 5 of you back if I wanted my son back. If I didn't, they said I'd never see him again. I had to do it" Michael explains.

"Who are they?" Jack asks backing off of him a little bit.

"I told you, they live in huts. That's it, I swear."

"You let Henry go?" Kate asks and Michael nods in reply. My stomach starts to sink a little, I think I know where this is going.

"Did you kill them? Ana Lucia and" Hurley pauses before continuing "And Libby?"

"I had to, man. I- I couldn't find any other way. Libby was a mistake, I didn't have time to think." Michael then looks at me.

"Kristen, I-"Michael starts but Sawyer interrupts.

"Don't talk to her, you son of a bitch"

"Sawyer, it's ok" I say putting my arm out in front of him as I look at him.

"This guy shot you" Sawyer shouts looking at me.

"I know" I say looking Sawyer right in the eyes as tears begin to slowly fall from mine. I turn my attention back to Michael. I take a few steps forward.

"You shot me, you could have killed me and then you lie to me and tell me it was someone else. And then- then you have the nerve to ask me to come help you?" I say so disgusted with him right now.

"Walt, I asked you to come help Walt." Michael defends. "If I didn't get you to get with us, I wouldn't be able to get Walt back." I just look at him and shake my head. I turn around. I don't even want to look at him right now.

"I'm going back" Hurley says

"No Hurley, you can't" Jack shouts.

"We were all going to get killed and you knew it! You let us come anyway" Hurley shouts back.

"It's too late to go back. They already know we are coming, if they know we don't trust Michael, they'll just kill us all. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but you know I would never bring you here without a plan."

"And what is the plan, Doc?" Sawyer asks.

"Sayid is traveling by boat, we are going to meet him at the beach and once we get there, I'll explain the rest. Now let's go" Jack says motioning for Michael to lead the way. Everyone follows as I stay put.

"I don't want to go either but Jack has a plan so I guess it will be alright" Hurley says. I look over at him standing there and I nod. He is probably right. Just get it over with. Hurley follows the group and I follow behind him.

Later:

We continue our journey through the jungle. My mind constantly wandering back to Michael and now I do wish I could remember that moment. I wish I could remember if there was any regret in his eyes as he pulled that trigger. I notice him occasionally glace back at me and Hurley but it's only for a moment before he is back to looking ahead.

"Jack" I hear Kate say as she drifts from the group and picks something up. We walk over by her and there are multiple canisters lying on the ground. Kate inspects them all, pulling out a notebook from each of the canisters.

"What are they?" Hurley asks.

"It's handwritten and they are all full. It looks like a journal of some sort" Kate examines.

"Hey, Doc? What did you say Sayid's signal was going to be when the coast was clear to hit the beach party?" Sawyer asks looking at a column of smoke appearing in the distance.

"That means he found them, right?" I ask.

"Yeah but that is miles from here." Jack says and then looks at Michael. "Where the hell are you taking us?"

"What?" Michael asks caught off guard.

"Sayid said that he'd light the signal so we could meet him at shore. But we aren't headed that way. Why aren't we going to the beach?" Jack asks getting angry.

"We are headed to the beach." Michael says

"We are nowhere near the beach, stop lying!"

"Look, I had to-" Michael starts.

"What?" Jack shouts at him. Everyone pauses as we hear noises in a distance; Suddenly Sawyer falls down and starts to shake. A dart got shot into his neck.

"Sawyer" I shout as I kneel next to him. Jack pushes me to get up.

"Run! Come on, go!" He shouts at the rest of us and we take off. I look back and notice Michael is still standing there. I hear him say something but I can't make out what. Suddenly, Kate gets hit and falls. I feel something hit my neck and before I know it, all I can feel in the ground and blackness takes over.

"Move it, come on" I hear a voice say as I'm pushed forward. I can't see anything; they placed a hood over my head, along with gagging my mouth with a piece of fabric. Suddenly I'm pushed down onto my knees and the bag is removed. I can see I'm on a pier of some sort and a boat is being docked. I look to my right and see my fellow castaways are in the same situation as me. I also see Michael walking down the pier, no hood, no gag. I hear Sawyer mutter something when his hood is taken off. One of the guys knees him in the stomach and I close my eyes. I can't watch this.

"No, no keep those eyes open" One of the guys whisper in my ear and I open my eyes again.

"Let's all calm down." The same guy says. I hear Kate say something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Sorry missy, I didn't get that"

"She said she knows your beard is fake, Tom" The only girl says.

"Well, thanks for pointing that out, Kate. I can't tell you how much this thing itches. And thanks for telling them my name, Bea." The guy, I'm guessing his name is Tom, says.

"Hello again" A guy says getting off the boat. He looks familiar and it's pretty clear he is the one in charge here. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

"I'm not happy about the arrangement we made, Michael. However you did let me go and you brought them here. A deal is a deal. You know how to drive a boat?" The leader asks Michael.

"Yes, I do." Michael says nodding.

"Good, take this boat and just follow the compass bearing of 325 and you and your son will be rescued."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that is it."

"How do you know I won't tell people where I was?" Michael asks.

"Maybe you will. However, remember this, once you leave you'll never be able to get back." The leader explains.

"My friends- I was promised you wouldn't hurt them." Michael says looking at us.

"Deal's a deal, Michael. The boat is all yours."

"Where's my son?"

"Walt is inside. Bon voyage." The leader says and ushers Michael onto the boat. I watch as Michael is reunited with his son and eventually takes off on his boat, leaving us to our unknown fate. I watch the leader motion to Bea and she removes Hurley's gag.

"Hugo, you are free to go back."

"What?" Hurley asks confused.

"Your job is to go back to your camp and tell all your people they can never come here."

"What about my friends?"

"They are coming home with us." Hurley stands up and looks at us. I see Jack nod out of the corner of my eye and Hurley starts to walk off and a hood is put back over my head and suddenly I feel something being injected into my arm and the rest is just darkness.

"Rise and shine, princess" I hear an unfamiliar male voice say. I blink a few times to try and adjust my eyes to my new surroundings. I notice the guy from the pier that we were on before; I think his name was Tom. I sit up and realize I was sleeping on the floor of a room. The walls are painted white and the floor is just blue tiles. There is nothing in the room except for a desk and a chair in the corner.

"What do your people want with us?" I ask Tom.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that question. "

"Where are my friends? Can you at least answer that?"

"How about you drink this cup of water?"

"Tell me where my friends are." I ask again as he places the cup on the desk.

"Please" I beg. He looks at me and then exits the room. I stand up and attempt to open the door even though I know it won't work. I put my back to the door and slide down it. I rest my head against it. Now what? I get up and walk over to the desk and pick up the cup. Obviously they wouldn't give me a glass cup. I sit at the desk and slowly drink my water. Who knows when I'll get to drink it again? I look around, no windows, nothing on the walls but white paint. I walk around the bare room for what seems like hours. I finally settle into a corner of the room and slowly drift off to sleep, only to be awoken by the door opening.

"Come with us" The same guy as before says. Yanking me up from the floor and putting another bag over my head.

I'm pushed forward and I hear a door close. The hood is removed from my head.

"Jack" I say and I walk up to the giant clear wall that separates us. I see Jack get up from sitting on the floor and walks up to it as well.

"I'll be back" The guy named Tom says as he leaves the room.

"You ok?" Jack asks me and I nod

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm great." He responds.

"Where have they had you?" Jack asks.

"In some empty room." I answer

"Where are Kate and Sawyer?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them since"

"Me neither" he replies.

"They're watching us." Jack says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You see that camera up there?" Jack says pointing and I look to see a camera with a red light.

"They're watching, everything we do and everything we say."

"What do they want?"

"That, I haven't figured out yet." Suddenly someone's yelling is heard. It's too muffled to make out any word besides 'no'.

"What is that?" I ask "Is that Sawyer?" Jack looks over at a box on the wall.

"Jack!" I shout trying to get him to answer me

"I don't know! I don't know what it is." He shouts. I walk up to the door

"Kristen" Jack says as I try to open the door. It won't open, I start banging on it trying to get someone to come in. I walk back over to the clear wall and look at the camera and then back at Jack.

"Who are these people?"

"We're the good guys." I hear a woman voice say; I turn around and see a blonde haired woman. She's covered in blood.

"What did you do to my friend? What did you do to Sawyer" I shout at her as I walk up to her.

"Get her out of here" She says and two men come in.

"If you are the good guys then tell me what you did to him" The woman ignores me and walks up to the wall. The two guys pull me out of the room and into a hallway of some sort. They close the door.

"I think she should come with me." I hear a voice say.


	24. Chapter 24

"I think she should come with me" I hear a voice say, I look over and see the leader of the group standing outside a room. The two men lead me into the room.

"Handcuff her please" The leader tells them. They grab my hands and handcuff my hands behind my back. The leader motions for me to sit in the chair.

"Thank you." He says and the other two guys leave. He sits in the chair across from me with a long table in between us.

"Kristen Pace, the youngest of three, two older brothers. One of your brothers, Charlie, was on Oceanic Flight 815 with you which departed from Sydney, Australia."

"How do you know this?"

"That isn't important."

"Fine, then who are you?"

"We are the good guys"

"You people keep saying that but yet you are holding innocent people hostage"

"Oh your people are far from innocent, Miss Pace"

"What are you talking about?"

"We know everything about each and every one of your people." I don't respond right away.

"What did you do to Sawyer?" I ask after a lose silence.

"Sawyer is alive."

"I didn't ask if he was alive, I asked what you did to him"

"I assure you all your friends are safe."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Ben, do you hear me?" I hear come from his walkie talkie.

"Yes." He replies into it.

"We lost Colleen." Ben doesn't answer right away.

"How is Pickett?" Ben asks into the walkie talkie.

"Not well, he is headed to the cages. Should I stop him?" Ben looks at me.

"No." He replies.

"What's at the cages?" I ask confused. Ben stands up.

"Come with me" He says

"Answer my question"

"Kristen, if you come with me that question will be answered." I reluctantly stand up. He opens a door and motions for me to go in. I look around. I notice a large cabinet on one side, a ton of papers on the walls and tossed all over the room. There are also about 20 televisions on a wall. Ben sits in a chair in front of them. He types something into a keyboard that is on a desk underneath them and suddenly they all turn on and I can see different video on all the televisions. One has the room they kept me in on it; another has Jack's room on it. My eyes land on one, it was the one he wanted me to see. Two cages, one with Kate it in. Sawyer was leaning against the outside of the cage being beat up by someone. He kept shouting but I couldn't hear what. The word mute was put in the corner of the screen. Whatever was being said, Ben didn't want me to hear it.

"Why are you showing me this?" I choke out, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"What's going through your mind right now?" He asks leaning back in the chair looking at the screen as well.

"Stop it" I say softly "Stop him" I shout at Ben.

"Why should I?" I fight back tears. I know that's what he wants. He wants to know my weaknesses.

"Because he doesn't deserve it."

"He's disobeyed us. We've given him orders and rules and he has not followed through with the orders and broken those rules."

"He's a good man." I tell him and Ben leans forward in the chair and turns the screens off.

"Do you love him, Miss Pace?"

"Why'd you turn them off?" I ask looking at him.

"I asked you a question."

"I asked you one too."

"Do you even know James Ford?" I give him a look.

"You didn't even know that was Sawyer's real name, did you?" I don't reply. I might have heard it mentioned before. I'm not quite sure.

"Sawyer is the name he used to con people. He'd manipulate people and then take all their money and leave them with nothing. He even spent time in jail. Now tell me something, how does that make him a good man?"

"Please, just tell him to stop." I beg.

"I think it's time to get you back to your room." Ben says getting up and opening the door. He motions for me to go. I do as he instructs. He opens the second door and another bag is placed over my head as I'm lead to wherever I'm suppose to go. It feels like it's raining, we must be outside. I hear a door and no more rain. Must be inside, another door and I'm pushed inside. I hear the door close and I feel my cuffs being taken off and then my hood is removed. Back in the same room.

"Go sit against the wall" The guy says, I do as told and he leaves. I put my head against the wall and just think. I need to figure out a plan. I'm being watched, I'm locked in a room with no windows and all I have is a desk and chair. The only thing I can think is to ambush the guy with a chair when he comes in but really, how successful could that be? There has to be another way.

Next day:

I've lost track of time. I don't know what day it is, with no windows and never seeing the outside world. I can't tell if it's daytime or nighttime. I don't know how many days have passed since I've been locked in here. I play with a loose string on the bottom of my shirt, waiting for someone to come in, waiting for something to happen. The door opens and I eagerly look. There stood Ben. He closes the door behind him

"Good morning." He says nodding at me. I just look at him. He walks over to the desk and pulls the chair away so he can sit and look at me.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I ask sitting up straight, intrigued to know what deal he'd want to make with me.

"I need your friend Jack to do a favor for me. However, he is stubborn. You convince him to do this small favor for me and I'll let your friend Sawyer live."

"What?" I ask taken off guard.

"Sawyer has broken rules. I don't take too kindly to people rebelling against me. So do we have a deal?" I just stare to the side. I look back at him.

"Why don't you ask Kate to convince him?"

"Kate's tried. She's failed."

"And what makes you think he'll change his mind for me?"

"Oh I don't think he will but I'd like to at least give you the chance." I think for a moment.

"Ok. I'll try."

Later:

I'm pushed forward, hood is removed. Door is closed. I just hang my head down and keep my eyes closed. I swallow hard and then open my eyes and look up. I see Jack already sitting in front of the clear wall that separates us.

"If you came here to try and get me-" He starts. He looks so angry. I walk up to the glass.

"Jack, listen. Please." I ask looking him in the eyes. He nods.

"Whatever it is he wants to do. You have to do it."

"Kris-"

"Just let me finish. They're going to kill Sawyer."

"They are bluffing." He says.

"Jack, they've already tried to kill him. Whatever it is, just do it. Please." I beg. Jack walks away from the glass and faces away from me. I shake my head. I don't know what else I can do. I can't force him to do anything. I walk over and bang on the door.

"I'm done here." I shout and look back at Jack. I wait a moment. Nothing. Suddenly static is heard.

"Try the door." A voice says from the box on the wall. Jack looks back and gives me a confused face. He walks up to the door on his side and it opens right up. I go up to mine and it opens as well. I walk out and see him going into the room where Ben was the other day.

"There isn't anything in here" I tell him as I follow him into the room. "Then through that door is a bunch of tvs and papers" I say as I point to the next door. He opens it anyway. He walks right up to the large cabinet and opens it. Guns. He immediately grabs a handgun and makes sure it is loaded. I glance over at the TVs, they are on. My eyes scroll over all of them, my eyes land on the same one as last time. Sawyer and Kate's cages. They are lying together in the corner of one, from the looks of it I could tell what just happened between them. I notice Jack looking at them from the corner of my eye. I make myself stop looking. It isn't helping anything.

"I'm just as shocked as you. If I was a betting man, my money would have never been on them getting together." I turn around and Jack does too. He raises his gun at Ben.

"Shut up" Jack shouts.

"Well. I suppose this would be the proverbial nail in my coffin, wouldn't it?" Ben observes.

"Tomorrow." Jack says and I look at him.

"What?" Ben asks the exact question that was on my mind.

"Tomorrow morning. I need everything I mentioned before and I need someone who can hold a damn clamp"

"Of course" Ben says as a small smile creeps onto his face.

"I'll get it out. I'll keep you alive but I need your word. I need what you promised me before."

"Done." Ben agrees.

"What are you doing?" I ask Jack

"I'm getting off this island." He says following Ben out of the room and I go after him.

"Jack, just because-" I start but he stops and turns back to look at me.

"You wanted me to do it. I'm doing it. Nothing more to say"

"You don't have to." I say looking up at him.

"Kris you were just begging me to do it to save Sawyer's life"

"Screw him. If you don't want-"

"I want to get off this island." He says looking me in right in the eyes.

"Ok then" I say and he walks away. I stand there and look to my side. I pull out a chair and sit down. I rest my elbows on the table and put my face in my hands. I don't even know where to go from here. I'm surprised no one has come to take me away yet. I put my hands down on the table and look around. I'm never getting off this island.

Next day:

I awaken back in the same room I've been in. I sit up and stretch. Sleeping on this floor is even less comfortable than I could imagine. I get up and walk over to the desk and take a sip from the cup sitting on it. I guess someone brought me water this morning. There isn't much to do but think. Since I've been here I've come up with at least 16 different scenarios for getting off the island, what I'd do if I got off the island, and I've also contemplated how if we got off this island, all of the survivors, would we stay friends? Would I ever talk to any of these people again? Would Charlie and I still maintain a somewhat good relationship? Most of all I've thought about if I'll even get out of this situation alive.


	25. Chapter 25

Time passes, every now and then I hear voices and noises outside my room but very rarely does anyone come in. Some lady brings me food and water every now and then but she never speaks a word. I go from sitting in one corner to sitting in the chair to sitting in another corner. I'm going to die of boredom. The door opens, I expect it to the woman with another sandwich, it seems around that time. It's not. It's Jack.

"Let me know when you're done." I hear a guy say and Jack nods. The door is closed and locked behind him.

"Hey" Jack says looking at me.

"Hey" I say kind of nervous. I have no idea what this is about. It becomes quiet. I stand up.

"So what's up?" I ask not really knowing what to say.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I figured they didn't bring you in here so I'd have someone to do shadow puppets with." He cracks a smile my way and then gets serious again before I can even enjoy the happy moment.

"I don't really know where to start." He begins.

"Start at the beginning, Jack."

"I did the operation for Ben."

"Ok." I say telling him to continue.

"I did the operation and I got them to let Kate and Sawyer go back to our island."

"Wait, our island?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"We're on a different island."

"Well thanks for telling me" I say annoyed that I was not made aware…although how was anyone suppose to let me know?

"Kris, it's not a big deal. Just listen to me." I take a deep breath. It's not a big deal, nothing to get worked up about.

"Ok so they are back at our camp. Why are they back and we aren't?"

"I was in the middle of the surgery when I got, these people, to let them go. But, I made an agreement with them. Once I get on the submarine to go back home, they are going to let you go back to camp." He takes a few steps closer to me.

"And then I'm going to bring help and get everyone off the island and back home" He whispers as I look up at him and I nod.

"Ok" I say and then mouth 'thank you' to him. Suddenly the door opens and there stands Tom.

"New orders. Both of you are coming with us." We are handcuffed and then brought out of the house. It looks like we are in a nice little town, a bunch of houses, and a playground in the center of it all. We are taken into a house off to the side.

"Here is where you will be staying. Living area, kitchen, bedroom." Tom says pointing to where everything is. I look around. I'm sure there are a bunch of cameras everywhere. The more I look, the more cameras I see which proves my prediction correct.

"Enjoy" He says as he takes our handcuffs off. "I'll be back at dinner time"

He leaves and I can hear the door lock on his way out.

"Looks like we'll be playing house." I say to Jack as I examine the living room. I walk over to the 'kitchen' area which is just two counters and a fridge.

"Apparently" I hear Jack say as I open the fridge. Two bottles of water. I close the fridge and walk back into the living room. I place my hands on the back of the couch as Jack examines the piano that takes up a big portion of the living room.

"I'm sorry." I say to him.

"Sorry for what?" He asks looking over at me.

"I don't know. I just feel like this whole thing is my fault." I say walking around the couch and sitting down on it.

"How is it your fault?" He asks laughing like it's the stupidest thing he has ever heard. "If anything, it's mine."

"It's not though. Plus you are the one saving us all." I say smiling at him.

"I'm not a hero." He says coming and sitting next to him.

"More of a hero than Sawyer." I say and then look away. I did not just say that. "I can't believe I said that."

"I can think of at least 5 reasons why you did." I look back at him as he says that.

"He bothers me so much and yet-." He laughs.

"Are you really trying to do girl talk with me?" He asks and I smile at him.

"It's not girl talk. I'm just, I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm sure you are going through personal things. I mean Kate-" I stop myself and shake my head. "Sorry, again."

"It's fine."

Days pass by. People come to get Jack frequently so he can go check on Ben. Tomorrow Jack is leaving to go home and I'm being sent back to our island. It feels like at least 5-6 days have passed. I think I got taken out of the house once and that was when I got locked in the game room. I guess that was there way of being nice and giving me something to do. Needless to say, most games in there were meant to be played by more than one person. Currently, I'm sitting on the couch watching Jack try to master the piano that sits across from the couch.

"What song are you even trying to play?" I say laughing a little as I watch him.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" He says shaking his head and laughing at himself.

"That's the easiest song to play!" I exclaim still laughing. "That's actually the only song I know how to play on that."

"Then show me" He says taking his hands off the keys.

"I don't remember." I confess. "It's been years since Charlie taught me"

"Then don't judge." He says going back to the piano.

"You sound horrible" I admit honestly.

"Well thanks" He says and we laugh. The door opens and we both look over, a woman brings in food and places it on the counter then exits, locking the door behind her.

"Dinner time" I say and get up, as does he. We walk over and examine our dinner for that night. Mac and cheese with a side of salad.

"At least they changed it up from all those sandwiches." I say as I grab my plate and he grabs his.

"They must be starting to like us." Jack jokes.

"Or maybe because it's your final dinner with them" I say as I walk over and sit down on the couch and Jack repeats my actions. We pick at our food quietly when the door opens again.

"Kate?" I hear Jack say and I immediately look over to see Kate standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks as he places his food down and walks over to her.

"I came to get you." Kate admits.

"Get out of here. Go, right now!" Jack whispers but in a demanding tone.

"Jack" Kate whispers back. I glance up at the cameras. This isn't going to end well.

"Kate! They're watching me." Jack shouts at her.

"I'm not leaving you." Kate pleads.

"Yes you are! Go!" The door comes swinging open with two others, both with guns pointed.

"Get down!" They shout. I quickly stand up and put my hands up as Kate is restrained by one of the others.

"Don't hurt her. Please, don't hurt her." Jack begs as he puts his hands in the air. One of the others points his gun at Jack and he backs off. Kate is pushed onto the ground as two more others come in. Sayid appears and is pushed on the ground as well. All Kate does is keep shouting out to Jack. The gun gets pointed at her

"Who else is with you?" The other asks.

"Jack.." Kate says pleadingly as she continues to stare at him

"Just answer the question" Jack tells her.

"Nobody else. It was just us."

"Alright, let's go" The other says. Two of the others take Sayid. They start to help Kate up.

"Jack please" Kate begs one final time before being led out of the house. The door is closed and locked behind them. Jack and I put our hands down and look at each other.

"Now what?" I ask him.

"Now we wait." We sit there silently for what seems like hours until Tom comes to check on us and Jack demands he speak with Kate. Tom grants his wish. So there I am alone in the house. I really hope this doesn't affect me being able to go back to the island tomorrow. I really miss my brother. I also hope this doesn't affect Jack getting to go home.

Jack comes back a little while later. I try to ask him how everything went but he doesn't want to talk about it. We sit on the couch in silence for the remainder of the night. We probably both have similar thoughts. Even though we don't express them, I know we do. The door is creaked open and something gets thrown in.

"What was that?" I ask Jack as we both stand up. We both cover our faces as the canister releases fumes. Too late. Suddenly all I can feel in the floor.

"Kristen! Wake up" I hear someone shout and I force my eyes open and I see Jack kneeling above me.

"What happened?" I ask

"The others, they all left." He tells me as he helps me stand up.

"Except Juliet" Kate adds.

"Why'd they leave her?" I ask.

"No idea." Kate answers.

"What do we do now?" I ask both of them.

"Now we go back" Jack tells me and then looks at Kate. Jack helps me up and we head outside. Jack walks up to Juliet and they exchange a few words. Then Sayid appears.

"I've checked every house. No people, no weapons, no trail. It's as if 50 people just vanished into thin air" Sayid explains.

"We should take whatever we can find and head out while we still have some light" Jack suggests. Juliet and he start to walk away.

"She isn't coming with us" Sayid says.

"Yes, she is." Jack says as he stops and looks at Sayid.

"Why?"

"Because, she got left behind too."

It was a silent adventure back to our beach. I hear Sayid and Kate mumble a few words to each other but that was mainly it. We set up camp near a stream in the jungle. Sayid continues to press Juliet for information and Jack comes to her defense every time. I just try to hang in the back. Kate questions me about what happened during the week and I tell her how nothing really happened. Eventually we all went to sleep, woke up and continued our journey. I got a huge smile on my face when I start to notice familiar things and realize how close we were to being back on the island- our island. The place I've had no choice but to call home for these last 2-3 months. I miss the people, I miss my brother, and I miss not being afraid for my life constantly. I can see the ocean, I can see the sand. Finally I can see the faces that I've missed so greatly. I hear people shouting as we appear in their view. People immediately greet us with hugs and kind words. The first person to come and hug us was Sun and Jin. Followed by Hurley. I see my brother carrying Aaron as he hurries over to us. Finally after what feels like years, I hug my brother.

"Kris, I was so worried about you" I hear him say, tears form in my eyes.

"I missed you Charlie" I tell him. I release him from my grip and look at little Aaron.

"Hi Aaron, you've gotten so big" I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Kristen" Charlie says in a baby voice jokingly pretending to be Aaron. I laugh. It feels so good to be genuinely happy again. I look over and my eyes lock with Sawyer. I feel as if all the air has been taken from my lungs. My heart skips a beat. It's a feeling I just can't even describe. I don't know why I feel this way. I don't want to feel this way, not for him. I did not miss him. I didn't. I turn my attention back to Charlie but I notice Sawyer walking over to me out of the corner of my eye.

"How's Claire?" I ask Charlie

"She's good. She's feeling a little under the weather today but she's good. Right Aaron? Mommy is doing good?" Charlie asks Aaron and the smile is put right back on my face.

"What happened to you out there?" Charlie asks me.

"It's a long story, we'll talk about it later. Right now, I just want to enjoy this." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Kris." I turn and look at Sawyer.

"Sawyer" I say. He gives me this look of such pain yet relief.

"Welcome back." He says.

"Thank you."

"Can we talk?" Sawyer asks. I look at Charlie

"We'll catch up later?" I ask him. He hesitates but nods

"Yeah, we will."

"Thanks" I say and hug him one more time and then he walks off with Aaron. I turn to Sawyer and wait for him to speak.

"How are you?" Sawyer asks.

"I'm great, and yourself?"

"Oh just peachy" He says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Is that all?" I ask looking to the side.

"What's going on with you? You pissed that I left you and the doc behind? That wasn't my choice, sweetheart. I hate to break it you but Hero Jack over there was the one who yelled at us to leave."

"It has nothing to do with that." I honestly tell him, still looking away.

"Then what?" I look up at him. I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted.

"Jack! Jack!" I hear Charlie shouting and I look over and Charlie is holding Claire up. Jack runs past us over to Claire. I follow behind him.

"Get her up!" Jack yells as Charlie picks her up. Jack motions for him to bring Claire over to her shelter. I watch from a distance as Jack looks Claire over. I walk over to Charlie and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok."

"I hope so." He says

"Jack" I look up and see Juliet standing behind Jack. Jack looks back at her.

"I need to talk to you"


	26. Chapter 26

Day 84 (aka the next morning):

Charlie and I watch as Jack continues to apply a wet cloth to Claire's forehead. Juliet walks up behind him holding a black case

"I got it" She says as she approaches us.

"Wait, what are you doing? She's not touching Claire." Charlie protests.

"She can help her." Jack defends.

"Says who? Her? How can you even trust her? She kept you and my sister locked up for weeks."

"I trust her. Don't you trust me?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Charlie says

"Then give us a few minutes, ok?" Charlie and I walk away.

"If anything happens to her-" Charlie starts but I interrupt.

"Charlie, Jack won't let anything happen to Claire. Why don't you go see what Hurley is up to? Take your mind off of things." I suggest.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a few people I still haven't gotten to talk to since I got back. Just go hang out with him and I'm sure once Jack is done, he'll come get you." I say trying my best to convince him to take his mind off of this.

"Ok"

"Thank you" I say smiling at him as he goes over to Hurley who is sitting on the edge of the beach. I look around for Sawyer and spot him talking to Kate outside his tent. I make my way over to them. Kate looks at me and they stop talking. I stop in my tracks.

"I can just come back..?" I say.

"No, we're done." Kate says and gives Sawyer a look before walking away. Sawyer turns to look at me.

"And what can I do for you?"

"We didn't get to finish our conversation."

"Right, and how is blondie doing?"

"Good, I think. Jack won't let anything happen to her so I'm sure she'll be fine." He nods and it gets quiet.

"I was talking to Hurley last night, I heard for a week or so you were actually a decent guy?" I say basically forcing a conversation but he laughs a little.

"He duped me, he had me holding the baby and not even using nicknames."

"Ouch, that must have hurt" I say smiling at him. It gets quiet again.

"Come with me." He whispers as he walks past me and toward the jungle.

"Come with you where?" I ask turning to look at him.

"You scared?" I sigh and walk after him.

"Why can't I at least know where we are going?" He just ignores me. Eventually we come upon an opening and there sits a beautiful waterfall spring.

"How long has this been here?" I immediately laugh and hang my head in shame. I look up and can tell he is about to give me a sarcastic answer about how it's been here since the island was created or something. "don't even answer that."

"Why would you bring me here?" I ask as I walk up to the water.

"I've been wanting to come out here for a while, just needed the right company."

"And I'm the right company?" I ask looking back at him.

"I think so" He says as he walks over and pulls a box out of the bushes.

"What's that?" I ask and walk over to him. He pulls out a deck of cards and hands them to me. He then proceeds to take out a beer bottle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Pillsbury doughboy gave me them in exchange for my services." He says referring to Hurley.

"Your services?"

"I helped him get some dharma van running." He says and I nod as he hands me a bottle.

"Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Well I didn't realize I was out here with Miss. Goody Two Shoes herself." He says and I just ignore his comment.

"What are we playing?" I ask holding up the deck of cards.

"Poker?" He suggests. I walk over to a more flat area by the water and turn back to him.

"Just regular poker?"

"If that's what you want to call it" He says smirking at me as I sit on the ground.

"I'm being serious." I say smiling at him.

"Then why are you smiling?" He continues to smirk and takes a sip from his bottle.

"Maybe because you're being a pig?"

"Or you like the thought of playing strip poker with me" I laugh and shake my head.

"You sure think a lot of yourself, James." I say as I take the cards out of the box and start shuffling them. Sawyer sits across from me, leaning his back against a boulder.

"James? Since when do you call me that?" He says giving me a confused look.

"That's your name, isn't it?" He ignores me.

"How come you told us all your name was Sawyer?" I ask as I deal the cards.

"Because that's what everyone calls me." He answers as he picks up his cards.

"Everyone, or just the people you conned?" I ask as I look at my cards.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were playing cards not 20 questions" He angrily and sarcastically replies.

"Sorry." I say softly. "How many you want?"

"Two" He says and places his two cards down and I deal him two more.

"And I'll take 3" I say placing my three cards on the ground and taking three more. I still only have two of a kind.

"What do you have?" I ask him. He smirks

"You show first" He says and I lay down my pair of kings.

"Your turn" I say and he smirks.

"I won" He says.

"Show me your cards."

"You'll just have to trust me" He says smirking as he goes to pick up my cards.

"Sawyer, show me" I say laughing and leaning forward to try and grab his cards. He holds them up above his head. I move forward to try and reach them; I look forward and realize how close our faces are now. Our eyes lock. I don't know what is about to happen. I also don't know if I want to stop it. Before I know it, our lips have crashed onto one another and his hands are now on my back, my fingers intertwined in his hair. Suddenly, his hands are working their way under my shirt. I pull away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say catching my breath, he gives me a confused look then smirks.

"It didn't seem like you weren't enjoyin it ." I roll my eyes and then stand up.

"And how many other girls have you been with in the last 84 days?" I ask looking at him as I fix my shirt.

"What the hell does that matter?" He says, obviously getting defensive.

"Exactly"

"Exactly what? What the hell are you trying to get at?"

"I can't do this. I'm going back to check on Claire. I don't know why I even came out here in the first place." I say and start walking away. I hear him getting up

"What do you want from me?" He shouts and I look back.

"Nothing Sawyer, I want nothing."

"Then what the hell just happened?"

"Why did you bring me out here?" I ask taking a few steps toward him

"I told you why."

"You said because I was the right company, the right company for what exactly?" He looks at me and realizes where I'm going with this.

"You think that was my plan?"

"It's crossing my mind now." He gives me this pissed off look and walks past me and into the jungle. I follow far behind him the whole way back to camp. Once we get there, we go our separate ways. I walk over to Charlie who is smiling and laughing as he sits and talks to Claire. Wait…

"Claire?! You're ok?" I ask as I approach them and they both nod. "So I'm guessing whatever Jack and Juliet did worked pretty well?"

"Yeah, it's almost like I was never sick." She says laughing.

"That's great. I'm so happy." I say smiling at them both.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asks "When Claire woke up, I came looking for you."

"Sorry, I was out looking for fruit and I wandered a little too far from the beach. I'm sorry, won't happen again." Charlie nods and Aaron starts to fuss in his bassinet.

"I'll leave you three alone but Claire, I'm really so happy you're better" I say and hug her quick before we exchange goodbyes and I walk away. I look around and notice something.

"Hey Kate?" I ask, stopping her as she goes to walk past me.

"Yeah?" She replies

"Hurley said something about the hatch blowing up while we were gone and I'm looking around, where's Locke?"

"Oh. I'm guessing you haven't heard. Locke came with me and Sayid when we came to get you and Jack. He came to see me while I was locked up and he said something about the submarine? Where ever the others are right now, Locke's probably with them."

"And we are ok with that?" I ask very confused.

"Locke's a smart guy. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." I nod. She's probably right.

"You're probably right. Thanks." I say and we smile at each other before going our separate ways. I walk toward Jack as he finishes talking to Juliet. Juliet looks at me and then goes to walk away.

"Thank you." I say to her. She stops and looks at me. "For helping Claire, it means a lot to me and I know it means the world to Charlie. So thank you."

"You're welcome." She says with a small smile on her face before she walks away.

"And thank you." I say to Jack

"Nothing to thank me for."

" Well I know it's just a daily task to you saving lives Dr. Shepherd." He smiles and laughs softly as I joke with him and then get serious again "But it's a big deal to me, so thank you for this and everything else you've done."

"No problem." He says and then looks away.

"What is it?" I ask scrunching my face trying to figure out if something is wrong

"I consider you a good friend Kristen"

"I consider you one too. What's going on?"

"Just take my word that for right now, it's better you don't know."

"Jack, I think I've proven I can handle things. Just tell me."

"Trust me." He says taking a water off the camp's little wooden counter in our little kitchen area and walking away. Once again, I'm in the dark about something.

Day 89:

"Where have you been?" I ask Charlie as I approach the kitchen area as he puts a bunch of food on a tray. I haven't seen him early yesterday. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Didn't I tell you? Desmond and I just went exploring, kind of a camping trip sort of thing. Didn't get back until pretty late, sort of early this morning." He says sounding nervous and I give him an unsure look. Apparently that Desmond guy from the hatch resurfaced during my time with the Others. I didn't think him and Charlie were so close though.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was alright."

"And what are you doing with all that food?"

"Just getting some breakfast." I nod and he just stares at his tray of food.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask and Charlie looks at me but before he can speak, Jack walks over.

"Hey Charlie, when'd you guys get back?" Jack asks.

"Late last night, early this morning." Charlie replies repeating what he had just told me.

"What were you guys doing out there?"

"Just exploring. You know, farther down the beach. Just some, male bonding time." Charlie manages to get out.

"Well next time you go out, sign me up."

"Yeah, definitely. Next time." Charlie says nodding and takes the tray and walks away toward one of the tents.

"Do you know what's going on with him?" I ask Jack

"What do you mean?" Jack asks as he picks up a piece of fruit.

"Did you not just see how nervous he was acting?" I ask laughing a little bit at how oblivious he is right now.

"What? You think he is keeping a secret?"

"I definitely think it's a possibility."

Later:

I look over and notice Sawyer talking to Sayid near the start of the jungle. I redirect my attention to other things and keep glancing over waiting for them to finish their talk but it seems never ending. I walk toward them; they both look at me and stop talking.

"Sawyer, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask

"I'm in the middle of something" He says somewhat angrily but then again I'm becoming convinced if he isn't being sarcastic that is his usual tone.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk when you are done then?" I suggest.

"You know, I think I'm going to go check on something." Sayid says and excuses himself.

"Can we talk now?" I ask Sawyer.

"Talk about what?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Sawyer you know what."

"No offense sweetheart, but I've got bigger issues on my mind then what you think of me."

"I just-" I pause and he gives me a look basically saying he is waiting for the rest "nevermind."

"Then if you'll-" He says and starts to walk away but I put my arm out in front of him.

"Sawyer?" He looks at me. I want to crack a joke, I want to say something to let him know I don't want things to be like this But I can't.

"Nevermind again, sorry" I say and put my arm back at my side. He gives me a final look before walking back over to Sayid. I just watch him for a moment. There's something about him, something about him that makes me want him, but at the same time, why would I? He's a con man, he's a jerk, he's cocky and he is clearly in love with someone else. Why would I want him? However, anytime my brain asks that question, my heart always replies with another question. Why wouldn't I?


	27. Chapter 27

Night 90:

"Everyone gather around" Sayid shouts and people begin to gather in a circle, as do I.

"I think it's time for you to all know something. A few days ago, Charlie and Desmond came upon someone who had parachuted onto the island. She claims to have been hired by someone to come and find Desmond. According to her, they found our plane." Sayid says. I look over at Charlie. That must have been what he was hiding from me.

"So what? The whole world thinks we are dead?" Claire asks

"That's not important right now" He replies.

"Not important?" Sun chimes in.

"How is that not important, Sayid?" Claire asks frustrated by his reply.

"Excuse me" a woman says stepping out of one of the tents. "I'm Naomi, the woman who parachuted onto this island. Don't you people want to be rescued?" That's when everyone becomes quiet.

"We kept her a secret to keep her safe." Sayid explains.

"Safe from what?" Kate asks.

"Safe from Jack. He spent a week with the others." He begins and I interrupt.

"I spent a week with them too. Do you want to keep things safe from me?"

"It's different. He brought one of them back. And every time we try to get answers from this woman, he prevents us from getting them"

"But it's Jack, he would never do anything to hurt us. And Juliet seems like a good person" Sun says.

"Good person huh? You basing that on what? Wouldn't involve her taking you to one of their medical stations now would it, Mrs. Kwon?" Sawyers asks. Sun gives him a stunned look.

"How do you-" Sun begins as Sawyer presses a button on a tape recorder.

"Kwon is pregnant. The fetus appears to be healthy and was conceived on the island with her husband whom was not sterile before they arrived here. I'm still working on getting samples from the other woman. I should have Austen's soon. I'll report back when I know more." Juliet's voice says from the tape.

"Where'd you get that?" We all look to see Jack and Juliet standing to the side of us coming from the jungle.

"Where have you been, Jack?" Sayid asks.

"I asked you where you got it." Jack says as he approaches the group.

"I don't think you are really in a position to be asking us questions, Doc." Sawyers says matter of factly.

"Turn the tape over." Juliet says.

"Stay out of this." Sawyers says angrily.

"You wanna burn me at the stake, here I am. But first, turn the tape over and press play." Sawyer takes the tape out and turns it over then hits a button. We hear Ben tell Juliet that they won't have time to run more samples and that she needs to mark the tents of any woman that might be pregnant and they'll be coming to take them.

"That night when I saw your baby on the ultrasound, I told Jack what they were making me do" Juliet tells Sun.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sayid asks her.

"Because I hadn't decided what to do about it yet." Jack tells us.

"Yet?" Sayid asks.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Day 91:

Jack told us that in the morning he was going to show us something and explain to us what was going to happen next. We are all walking through an empty field waiting for Jack to show us what he wants to show us.

"Anyone want to take a guess as to what Jack wants to show us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Charlie asks from the back of the group. I hear Hurley say something back. I look back at them and then forward and Jack has stopped.

"We're here." Jack says and everyone gives him confused looks since it's just an empty field.

"So a couple of nights ago, Juliet came to me and she told me everything. That she was sent here by Ben to find out which of our woman were pregnant."

"So what? You guys were doing tests on us?" I ask her.

"No, but that's what he wanted me to do. I've been leaving tapes at our medical station. You all heard the tapes, they are coming tomorrow." She replies.

"While I appreciate your honesty, Jack, it doesn't explain why you brought us out here." Sayid speaks up.

"Danielle!" Jack shouts and she emerges from the trees. I give Jack a confused look. Why is he calling her? I thought she was one of them? Jack nods to me, sort of letting me know it's ok. Danielle picks up a wire and does something with them. Suddenly a loud noise is heard and an explosion occurs bringing down a tree. Everyone jumps back startled. Definitely not expecting that.

"When Juliet first told me they were coming. My first instinct was to find a place to hide, but hiding is pointless. They are just going to keep coming back. So I went out and found us some help, Danielle. For the past few days she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the first time, we know exactly what they want and when they are coming to get it. The best part is, they have no idea what is going to be waiting for them. So Juliet is going to mark the tents with the white rocks like she was told to. Then tomorrow night we stop hiding, we stop running and living in fear of them because when they show up, we're gonna blow them all to hell."

Later:

"Rose, you want to do a sheet bend like mine" Bernard says and Rose gives him a look

"Oh so now you're the knot expert" She says and Bernard laughs.

"Just trust me it's-" But Rose interrupts him by grabbing his knot and undoing it easily then making a perfect sheet bend knot and pulling it to prove it's done right.

"How did you-" Bernard starts to say, shocked.

"Just watch and learn dear, watch and learn" Rose says smiling at him. I just smile at how cute of a couple they are.

"Hey everyone! Look there! Look!" I hear Hurley shout as he looks out at the ocean. Everyone turns to look at the ocean. A canoe is coming ashore. A young male gets out of it and begins to run toward us and a few of us run toward him as well. Sayid tackles him to the ground before he can even reach us.

"Get off him, damn it. It's ok!" Sawyer shouts at Sayid, trying to pull him off of the guy.

"What are you talking about? He is one of them!"

"I know. It's ok. He was in the cage next to me. I know this guy. He isn't a threat. What the hell are you doing here, Karl?" Sawyer asks the guy as Sayid gets off of him.

"They are coming. My people, they are coming." Karl tells us.

"Well you came out here for nothing because we already know that." Sawyer replies.

"Then why are you still here?" Karl asks looking at us confused.

"Because when they come tomorrow night, we're gonna be ready for them." Sawyer explains as he smirks.

"Tomorrow? What are you talking about? They are coming tonight. They are on their way right now."

"Is that all you know?" Jack asks approaching the group.

"Yeah." Karl replies.

"Do you trust him?" Jack asks looking at Kate and Sawyer. Kate shrugs.

"You don't trust me? What about her?" Karl shouts pointing toward Juliet. "She's a spy. She's the one who is supposed to the mark the tents of all the pregnant woman so they can come and take them away."

"They know, Karl. But thank you." Juliet replies.

"So what do we do now?" Hurley asks.

"We have to leave now and hide." Sun suggest.

"Where? It's their island, if they wanna find us and kill us, they will." Bernard says.

"The sun should go down in a few hours." Jack examines. "Do we have enough wire?" He asks Danielle.

"Not even close."

"We've got to figure out a different way for setting off the dynamite" Jack says to the group.

"We could shoot." Sayid suggests.

"We don't have enough guns. Group of others are coming and they are all going to be armed."

"No, not the others. The tents. We can camouflage the dynamite next to the tents then target it from positions at the tree line." Sayid explains his plan.

"Well Juliet marked three tents, so we would need three guns." Karl pulls out a gun and hands it to Jack.

"Here, have mine."

"I'll be your third" Danielle volunteers.

"We'll take your gun but you are not staying here. You are going to lead everyone to the radio tower." Jack says.

"Radio tower?" Claire asks taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Now if this doesn't work, we can't risk losing the chance of getting in contact with Naomi's boat. Everything needs to happen at the same time. Charlie, you still up for a swim?" Jack asks looking at my brother and I do the same thing. What is he talking about?

"Yeah, I think I am." Charlie says back, avoiding my stare.

"I'll go with him." Desmond volunteers.

"Ok, we better get to it then" Jack says. The group breaks apart and I go after Charlie. I walk out in front of him to stop him for walking away.

"What was that about?" Charlie hesitates but then explains

"I offered to go down to this underwater station and just flip a switch. It's hopefully going to get us saved."

"Charlie, that sounds dangerous."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you, you're my brother. I just got you back and now I might lose you again?"

"Don't think like that. Kris, I'm doing this so you can be rescued."

"Let me come with you."

"No, Desmond is coming with me. You're going with them to the radio tower."

"But-"

"Please, Kristen." He pleads with me.

"Ok."

"Don't worry about me."

"Just be careful, Charlie." I say and hug him.

"I love you, sis" I hear him whisper.

"I love you too." I say fighting back tears as I hold onto my big brother.

Later:

I stand at the kitchen area, placing bottles of water in my backpack. I keep glancing over at Charlie and Desmond they are about to leave. We agreed to leave things as they last were. He told me to just go prepare for the trip to the radio tower so I did as he said. I still can't help but keep glancing over and wait to watch the canoe leave shore.

"You pack enough water?" I hear from the other side of me and I look over to see Jack. I laugh a little.

"I think so. I've only packed like 5 bottles though. You think that's enough?" I ask jokingly. He smiles and nods before going to ask other people the same question. I turn around and watch everyone finish their packing and getting things ready. I walk over to Bernard who is loading his gun. Him, Jin and Sayid are staying behind to shoot the tents that will make the dynamite blow up. I've gotten so close to him and his wife, Rose. I just wouldn't be able to leave without saying goodbye and thank you.

"Be careful now." I say to him and then smile as does he. I hug him and we say our goodbyes. I leave him to talk to Rose before she has to leave with us. I look over and notice Charlie and Desmond are pushing the canoe out into the ocean. I notice out of the corner of my eye Claire watching, just like I am. I walk over to her.

"He's going to be ok."

"Of course he is." She says and gives me a weak smile.

"You need any help with Aaron?" I offer.

"No, I think I'm ok." She says as she picks him up. I walk with her over to the group.

"All right, let's do this." Jack says as he leads us all into the jungle. I look back one final time, I see the three guys standing on the beach about to risk their lives for us. Beyond that, I see the canoe taking my brother out into the ocean so he can dive down into an underwater station and be a hero. But I don't want him to be a hero, I just want him to be alive.


	28. Chapter 28

Day 91:

Our trek to the radio tower has been long and quiet. I, as well as everyone else, kept giving casual glances back in the direction of the beach. Eagerly awaiting three explosions to go off, indicating the plan was working.

"Do you think everything is alright?" Claire asks. I see Jack nod.

"It could happen at any moment-" Jack begins as we hear an explosion go off and everyone turns around to see the smoke fill the air in a distance. Another explosion then nothing.

"There was suppose to be three explosions" Rose says emphasizing the three

"It didn't work" I say looking at Jack.

"Why were there only two?" Sun asks Jack.

"Maybe they didn't need to blow up the third" Jack suggests.

"But those-" Rose begins but Jack interrupts.

"He's ok, Rose."

"Do you believe that?"

"Listen, they had no idea what was waiting for them. They are going to be fine, they are going to be a couple of hours behind us though" Jack explains.

"Then we'll wait for them here, you go-" Sun begins

"No. Nobody is getting left behind." Jack tells her.

"If you say live together die alone to me one more time Jack, I'm gonna punch you in the face" Rose says and Jack laughs.

"Fair enough. But we had a plan. Everything is going to be all right. We just need to keep moving. We have to stick to the plan" Jack says and everyone does as he says. I walk next to Rose.

"It's going to be ok." I say and give her a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so." She replies.

Later:

"We'll stop here for a few minutes" Jack tells us and everyone splits off to sit down or get some water from the stream. I walk alongside the stream and notice Sawyer bent down on the edge of the water filling up his bottle. I sit on a rock next to him. He doesn't even look at me.

"Do you think they are ok? Sayid, Bernard and Jin?" No reply.

"What's going on with you? You've been so distant and not yourself lately."

"I'm fine" He says as he puts the lid back on his water bottle.

"Sawyer, talk to me."

"Nothin' to talk about." He says as he stands up and starts to walk past me.

"Sawyer" I call after him as I stand up but he just keeps walking. I seriously don't know what is up with him lately. He just isn't himself; something clearly happened that he won't talk about. I bend down and fill my water bottle then walk back toward the group. We start to resume our trek toward the radio tower, when Sawyer suddenly stops in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I almost bump into him.

"I'm going back." He says and Jack stops to look back at him.

"No one is going back." He tells Sawyer.

"I ain't asking for your permission." Sawyer says "Look, you got a job to do and I ain't going to stand in your way of doing it. And you sure as hell don't need me."

"What do you think you're going to do going back there alone and unarmed?" Jack asks. Good question.

"He won't be alone. I'll go with him" Kate suggests.

"No." Sawyer says quickly turning down her offer.

"Twenty minutes ago you didn't even want to go back and now-" Kate begins

"I didn't want to go with you." Sawyer tells her and she seems taken back by that.

"Sawyer, it's a suicide mission without guns." Jack tells him.

"Juliet," I say as she goes to walk past us and she stops "weren't you telling me about that hidden stash of guns that was somewhere around here?"

"Um yeah, a few miles from here actually" She says hesitantly going along with what I was saying.

"Yeah I just remembered that, I can go with him and see if we can find them." I tell Jack and he gives me an unsure look.

"Alright." He says then gives Sawyer an untrusting look before looking back at me. "Just be safe, ok?"

"You too." I say nodding before he goes back toward the line of people heading to the radio tower. I give Juliet a smile before she begins to walk away as well. I turn around and look at Sawyer.

"Ready?" I say and start to walk in front of him then stop when I realize he isn't following.

"What now?" I ask him annoyed. He looks at me for a moment.

"Nothing" He says and walks after me. I look back in front of me and continue to walk. It's a quiet walk until we approach the open field.

"How much farther?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"Soon." He laughs.

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me there's no guns." He says

"There are guns." I lie.

"You ain't a very good liar." He tells me. I stop walking.

"If you knew I was lying, why'd you still come?"

"I knew it was the only way we'd be able to come back and plus I thought it'd be fun to see how long you tried to keep the lie up." He says smirking at me. I smile. For some reason seeing him smirk made me happy. I start walking next to him again. It's quiet for a good amount of time.

"What happened with you and the doc after Kate and I left?" He asks trying to break the silence I'm assuming.

"They had us stay in this house full of cameras. I basically just sat there the whole time; Jack was in and out because he had to check on Ben a lot." I explain.

"So basically you lived together?"

"I guess you could put it like that" I say laughing a little "Can I ask the question now?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why do you want to go back?"

"Cause. My turn?" I roll my eyes.

"That's not a real answer."

"It's the best I got."

"Fine."

"Why'd you come with me?" I look at him.

"Cause" I say and he smirks at my response. Silence.

"How about we play a game?" I say and he raises an eyebrow at me

"Last time we played a game-"

"This is different. How about one person guesses something about the other and they continue to ask until they get it wrong then the other person goes and so forth?"

"Does this game have a name?"

"I'm not sure. I just remember playing it once when I was younger. I figured it was better than complete silence. And it's a good way to get to know each other." He doesn't reply at first but eventually he gives in.

"You go first." He says and I smile.

"You've been drunk?"

"True."

"You've had a one night stand?"

"True."

"You've been in love?"

"False." He says.

"Bullshit." I say rather quickly. I've heard him say he loves Kate and it's been pretty obvious he cares deeply for her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. You go."

"Your favorite color is, blue?" He says taking a shot in the dark. I laugh.

"That is actually true."

"You've kissed someone since you've been on the island?" He says and I can tell he is smirking.

"True."

"You've been arrested?" I hesitate.

"True." I look at him and he is looking at me.

"What for?"

"Only true or false questions." He looks annoyed.

"Are you this annoying to other people?" He asks.

"False." I say smiling at him.

"My turn. You've been-" Before I can finish my sentence, we hear somebody.

"Instead of putting three bullets in the ground, we should have just killed them!" I look through the trees and see the beach. Sayid, Jin and Bernard are gagged and on their knees. I recognize one of the others as Tom, he stands in front of them with two 'other's standing behind them.

"What do we do?" I whisper to Sawyer as he stands behind me.

"Well they got is three people and it looks like four guns." He observes.

"And we have two people but no guns."

"Guess we'll wait til night."

"We are still going to be unarmed." I say stating the obvious.

"Shh, you hear that?" Sawyer says and I listen carefully. We turn around and suddenly a van comes out of the jungle and drives by us. One of the others jumps out in front of it, shooting through the windshield but the van hits them. Sawyer picks the guy's gun up and motions for me to follow him behind the van. The door to the van starts to open but Sawyer pushes it closed.

"Stay in the bus, Hugo." Sawyer tells Hurley who was driving the van.

"Stay here." Sawyer tells me. He jumps out from behind the van. I look forward and notice Tom crawling over to another gun. I run over and grab it before he can get to it then point it at him.

"Don't move." I say and then look at Sawyer as he walks over behind Tom. Tom turns around and looks at Sawyer.

"I give up." Tom surrenders. I lower my gun just for a gunshot to go off. I gasp as I see Tom fall back.

"That's for taking the kid off the raft." Sawyer says.

"Dude, he surrendered" Hurley says as he walks up behind Sawyer.

"I didn't believe him." Sawyer tells him as he puts the gun in his pocket. Hurley goes over to help Sayid, Bernard and Jin. Sawyer walks up to me and puts his hand out. I give him a puzzled look.

"Gun."

"Why?"

"You ain't seriously thinking you can be trusted with one of those?"

"I seriously think I can be." I say and put the gun in my pocket. I look out at the ocean as Sawyer walks away; a small part of me was hoping to see Charlie and Desmond on their way back. I turn around and see Hurley walking toward me with a walkie talkie in his hand.

"I just spoke with Jack, he said to just wait here. They are almost to the tower."

"Ok, good." I say and look back at the ocean.

"He'll be back soon." Hurley says and I look at him.

"I certainly hope so." The more time that passes, the worse I feel about this.


	29. Chapter 29

Day 91:

"Private party?" I ask Sawyer as I walk up to him. He's leaning against the Dharma van with a beer in his hand.

"Not so private anymore" He says. I examine the van.

"This is what we found on the golf course that day?" I ask him and he nods.

"You helped Hurley get it running?" I ask him another question.

"Yea." He says in reply.

"You're so talkative today." I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Not everybody talks as much as you." He says and I hit him playfully.

"I do not talk that much."

"That's why you just had a conversation with yourself." He says and before I can reply Hurley comes running over to us with the walkie talkie in his hand.

"I just spoke to Jack. They got in touch with the people on the boat; they are coming to get us right now. It worked, Charlie did it. He got us rescued." Hurley says and a smile appears on my face.

"Really? It worked?" I ask excitedly and Hurley nods happily and I hug him.

"I can't believe it" I say then I release him from the hug and look at Sawyer. "We are getting rescued."

"So I heard." He says and I just smile as I look out at the ocean. Any minute now, Charlie should be back.

Later:

"Woo! Ten points" I shout out to Hurley after he cannonballs into the ocean. He told Bernard and me that he has wanted to do that pretty much the whole time we've been here. He laughs and then stops.

"What?" I ask him.

" Look! They're back!" He shouts and starts running out of the water. I look and see the canoe being pulled onto the beach by everyone else. I run over to them with Hurley behind me.

"We can't let him get in touch with that boat" I hear Desmond shout as I approach.

"Calm down Scottie, everything is cool. Boat's on the way." Sawyer says.

"What? On the way? No. No. Naomi lied. The people on that boat are not who they said they were. They aren't coming here to rescue us." Desmond says.

"Then who are they?" Sawyer asks. I keep looking around. Where is my brother?

"Desmond. Where's Charlie?" I ask.

"I don't know who they are but we need to get in touch with Jack, right now!" Desmond demands, ignoring my question.

"We can call them, we have a walkie." Sayid says.

"Good. Get it, now." Desmond says and Sayid walks over and grabs it.

"What do you mean these people aren't who they said they were?" Bernard asks and I look at Hurley as I can tell he is getting nervous too.

"Where is Charlie?" He shouts and it becomes quiet. I look at Desmond as he looks at us.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I-" He says. That's when it hits us all. Charlie isn't coming back. Charlie is dead.

"What?" I say fighting back tears.

"The station wasn't even flooded when we got there. He went in this room and he yelled to me. I made my way toward the room and right before I got there, he closed the door. Suddenly a bomb went off from outside the station, it broke a window, water begun to pour into the room. The last thing he told me, he wrote it on his hand. 'Not Penny's Boat'." Desmond explains. I take a deep breath. I wipe my eyes. This isn't happening. I turn around and walk away from the group. I hear them talking behind me but it all just sounds like noise. Once I'm far enough away. I walk to the edge of the ocean and just look out. Somewhere out there is my brother's lifeless body. Out there is where my brother took his last breath, just the thought of it. Just trying to imagine his last few moments, I can't help but let tears fall.

"You want to talk about it?" I hear Sawyer ask from next to me. I shake my head. I feel him put his arms around me and pull me close. I rest my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him as well.

"This can't be happening" I whisper to him.

"I'm sorry it is." He says as he rubs my back comfortingly. No matter how much I want to, I know I can't stay in this moment much longer. Despite what just happened and how I'm feeling, I know we need to go warn Jack and everyone. I close my eyes and try to savor the last few moments of peace and comfort. I let go of Sawyer and wipe my tears away. I look up at him.

"I guess we should go see what the plan is."

"You don't-"

"I do. They're my friends and I need to help. Plus Claire is going to be there and someone-" I stop myself and take a deep breath. I'm not even going to think about it. I walk over to the group and I know Sawyer is right behind me.

"If we call them, it also means warning the people on the freighter that we're suspicious of them. No doubt they are monitoring our communications." I hear Sayid say. Sawyer grabs the walkie from next to Sayid.

"I have the walkie, I'm making the call" He says. Hurley takes it out of his hand and throws it into the water.

"We should really get going." He says and starts to walk away.

"What the hell?" Sawyer reacts and walks after him.

"We should divide up the guns. Who needs one?" Sayid asks handing one to Bernard. I check my jean pocket. I still have one. Sayid, Bernard and Jin walk past me toward Sawyer and Hurley. I take one final look out at the sea.

"Goodbye Charlie." I say softly before following them into the jungle.

That night:

"If you ever need a break, just let us know" Sayid tells me.

"I'm doing ok, but thanks" I say back to him. I look behind me. Where did Hurley go?

"Hurley?" I stop and look around. "Where did he go?"

"Hurley!" Sayid shouts out. No response.

"I told him he can't keep up with us." Sawyer mutters. Just as he says that, Hurley appears.

"Where the hell did you go, Hugo?" Sawyer asks him.

"I just got lost." He says rejoining us. Suddenly Locke appears too.

"What are you doing here?" Sayid asks him.

"I came here for the same reason you did. I tried to warn Jack but it didn't work. But I might have more luck with some support."

"You want my support. Tell me why you blew up that submarine." Sayid says. I remember something about a submarine. I don't remember hearing that he blew it up though.

"It was my-" Locke begins but then we hear something. Sayid and Sawyer raise their guns in the direction the noise was coming from. Suddenly we see the other survivors coming back from the radio tower. They lower their guns. Sun runs over to Jin, Rose runs over to Bernard , then there's Claire..

"I can't tell her." I say getting worked up about it again.

"Do you want me-" Desmond starts but Hurley steps in.

"I'll tell her." He says and goes over to her.

"He's dead. Charlie's dead" I hear him say as he starts crying. I can't help but feel like breaking down. I look over and just try to calm down. Then out of nowhere Jack punches Locke and he falls to the ground. Jack stands over him and grabs Locke's gun.

"You're not gonna shoot me, Jack. Any more than I was gonna shoot you." Locke says and Jack pulls the trigger but nothing happens.

"It's not loaded, Jack." Locke tells him. Jack starts to punch Locke.

"Jack!" I shout out to him. We don't another death, at least I know I don't. Sawyer and Sayid walk over and pull him off.

"Come on." Sawyer says

"Do you know what he did?" Jack asks them angrily.

"All I did, all I ever did has been in the best interest of all of us." Locke says defending himself as he gets up.

"Are you insane?"

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But I never did anything to hurt any of you. I risked my own life to tell you there was a traitor in the midst." Locke says pointing to Juliet.

"She helped us, John. All you ever did was blow up and ruin every chance we had of getting off this island. You killed Naomi."

"Well technically, he didn't kill her yet." Ben says and I finally notice him handcuffed in the back of the pack.

"Yes, he did. She just died. She covered for us." Kate says emerging from the bushes. "She fixed this" She tosses Jack the satellite phone.

"They're on their way" She tells us.

"If her people come we better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The Others abandoned them. It's the only place on this island that has any form of security. It'll have to do until I can think of something else. So if you want to live, you need to come with me." Locke instructs.

"No one is going with you, John. They aren't crazy."

"What about Charlie?" I ask Jack. "What about what he told us?"

"Kris, this is our one chance to get off the island."

"But Charlie risked his life for us. The last thing he did was warn us that these people aren't who they said they were. So you know what Jack? I'm not listening to you. I'm listening to my friend, I'm listening to Charlie." Hurley says and walks over to Locke's side.

"Anyone else? We don't have much time." Locke says. I look at Jack and he looks back at me with pleading eyes. I know he thinks he is doing the right thing but I can't go against my brother. He risked his life for us, he wanted to make sure that we knew not to trust these people.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I say softly to him then walk over to Locke's side. Claire follows as do a few others.

"Jack with your permission, I'd like to go with John." I hear Ben ask Jack.

"He is all yours." Jack says. Ben gets led over by Rousseau, or Danielle as I usually call her. Ben's daughter Alex and that Karl guy join us also. Sawyer starts to walk over to but Kate grabs his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Same thing I've always done. Surviving." He says and pulls his arm away. He walks over to our side. Rain begins to fall.

"You know where to find us when you change your mind" Locke shouts to Jack before he begins to lead us away from everyone. I take one final look at everyone standing on the other side before I follow Locke and the group. We walk for a good amount of time.

"Why are we going east? I thought you said the Barracks were due south?" Sawyer asks Locke.

"Because we are making a detour first, James."


	30. Chapter 30

Day 92:

The rain had stopped and we are heading toward some cabin? Apparently Walt came to Locke and gave him these instructions. Maybe this man is a little crazy but as long as it's keeping me away from these people on the boat. I'm ok with it. Right now we stopped to take a break. I fill my water bottle and take a seat next to Claire. It is quiet. I don't think either of us knows what to say in a situation like this.

"You want me to fill your water bottle up for you?" I offer.

"Could you?" She asks with a small smile.

"Of course" I say smiling back. I grab it from the side of her bag. I lean down and fill it up from the stream in front of us. I sit back down next to her closing the lid. I place it back in her bag then I just look away.

"I'm sorry." She says. I look at her confused.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I just- I know how much this is hurting me. I can't even imagine what you are feeling right now. I just want you to know I'm very sorry for what happened to Charlie."

"It's not your fault but thank you and I'm sorry for what you are going through too. I know how much you meant to him and him to you. I just want you to know that I thank you so much for making him so happy, I truly mean that. I've never seen him so happy in my whole life." She smiles.

"Thank you for saying that."

"I mean it." I say returning the smile. I hear what sounds like someone falling to the ground and I look to my left and Sawyer has Ben on the ground and is beating him up.

"What is he doing now?" I whisper as Locke runs over to stop him.

"Anyone want to tell me why we are keeping this guy alive?" Sawyer shouts as he stops.

"Because he has been on the island a lot longer than us, he has information that we need and, besides for his mouth, he is harmless." Locke says and Sawyer replies but I couldn't hear what it was.

"Fine James, let's execute him right now, right in front of his daughter." I notice Sawyer scan through the group, probably looking at everyone's terrified faces. I see him say something to Locke before shoving the ropes toward him that currently have Ben restrained. He walks back toward the stream but stands far away from everyone.

"You going to go talk to him?" Claire asks me.

"Why would I?" She laughs.

"Come on Kristen, you think I'm dumb? You keep looking over at him, you obviously want to go talk to him and find out what happened."

"Yeah but that's just plain curiosity. I think everyone wants to know what happened."

"If you say so."

"I do." I say as people start to get ready, meaning our trek toward this cabin is about to continue. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head. I glance over and notice Sawyer looking at me. He quickly turns his attention elsewhere.

"Alright, everyone ready? Let's go." Locke says and everyone begins to follow him. I hang toward the back for a good amount of time. Suddenly, rustling can be heard. Locke and Sawyer aim their weapons in that direction. A woman with red hair emerges and puts her hands up.

"Hello" She says

"Hello yourself" Locke says lowering his weapon and motioning for Sawyer to do the same, which he reluctantly does.

"Are you the survivors of Oceanic flight 815?" She asks as she slowly puts her hands down.

"Yeah, we are." Hurley responses

"I can't believe you're alive! How many of you are there?" She asks seeming way too excited about this.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hurley asks.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" She questions.

"Forty eight of us survived the crash but that's not counting the tail-section. They're pretty much all dead now."

"Hugo." Locke scolds.

"So you've all just been living here this entire time." She looks through the group at Claire. "Is that your baby?"

"Yeah, his name is Aaron" Claire replies as she sits on a boulder.

"Did you have him here on the island?" This woman asks. Claire nods "Amazing."

"Alright well I could stand here all day asking you questions but they can wait til we get to the freighter. We all have these transponders so if we just stay here, they'll come get us soon." She explains.

"What's your name?" Locke asks.

"Charlotte."

"This team of yours, how many of you are there, Charlotte?"

"Four, including me."

"And what happened to your helicopter?"

"I don't know. The pilot was trying to put it down."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I had to jump, I'm lucky to even be alive." She says becoming defensive.

"You're coming with us."

"What? We need to stay here so they can find us." She insists.

"See, that's the thing. We don't wanna be found." Locke says suddenly, a flare goes up in the air in the distance.

"That's them! That's somebody from my team." Charlotte shouts. Nobody responds.

"What's wrong with you people? We're here because of you, I almost died because you called us for help." No one responds again until Hurley speaks up.

"Maybe we should go see who launched that flare."

"Yeah, they could be hurt John." Claire says.

"She's lying because whatever they came here for, it isn't us. So we are going to keep moving as we planned." Locke tells us.

"Sure because who are we to argue with Walt's ghost?" Sawyer says sarcastically as we all begin to move toward our destination. Charlotte stays put.

"You know what? You people can do whatever you want. "

"You are coming with us." Locke tells her.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, if you think you're gonna bloody stop me from-" Two gunshots go off hitting her in the chest and she falls to the ground. We all turn to see Ben with a gun and Karl looking to see his gun is missing.

"You son of a bitch." Sawyer mumbles before tackling Ben and starting to beat him up. Locke runs over to Charlotte. She whispers something and Locke opens her blouse to see she was wearing a bulletproof vest. I help him get her over to rock so she can sit up.

"You ok?" I ask her

"I feel like a huge cinder block is on my chest but I'll be fine." She says. I look over and Sawyer pushes Ben against a tree and is holding a gun to his head.

"Listen to me, James, please!" Ben pleads with him.

"Keep your mouth shut." Sawyer tells him. Locke walks over to him.

"I guess this is where I say told you so." Sawyer says to Locke.

"James, I stand corrected."

"You want me to do it?" Sawyer volunteers.

"No. It's my mess, let me clean it up." Locke says and Sawyer hands him the gun.

"No, wait!" Ben's daughter shouts as she starts to cry.

"Danielle, escort Alex away from here." Alex protests but Danielle and Karl begin to lead her away.

"Anyone who doesn't want to see this should leave now." Locke announces.

"Come on. You don't need to see this." Sawyer says to me.

"You were just going to kill him yourself." I say to him angrily.

"John we should really talk about this." Claire speaks up.

"Claire, what if one of those had hit you or the baby?"

"John, I have information you need. I have all the answers." Locke pauses before speaking.

"What is the black smoke? The monster, what is it?"

"I don't know." Ben replies

"Goodbye, Benjamin." We all begin to walk away when Ben starts to speak again.

"Her name is Charlotte Lewis. Charlotte Staples Lewis. Born July 2nd, 1979, Essex, England. Parents David and Jeanette, eldest of three children, all girls. She was raised in Bromsgrove. Did her undergraduate studies at Kent. Took her PhD in Cultural Anthropology at Oxford. She's here with two other team members and a pilot. Their names Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, and Frank Lapidus." We all pause and look back at them.

"Your instincts were right, John. These people are a threat and if you shoot me, you'll never know just how big of a threat they are. I know what they are doing here; I know exactly what they want." Ben continues.

"What do they want?" Sawyer asks taking a step toward them.

"Me James, they want me" Ben says.

"How do you know all of this?" Locke asks still holding a gun at him.

"Because John, I have a man on their boat."

"Who?"

"Well if I told you that, what reason would you have to keep me alive?" Locke pauses. He puts his gun away. He grabs the ropes that are tied around Ben's wrists and pull him away from the tree. Locke hands the ropes to Danielle as he passes her.

"Let's keep going." He says and we all follow. We only walk for a few moments before Locke stops and bends down.

"It was here" I hear him mumble.

"What was here?" I ask him.

"The cabin."

"Maybe we got lost. It could be anywhere" Hurley speaks up and Locke gets up.

"No, it was here." Locke tells him forcefully

"And what's in this cabin that's so damn important anyway?" Sawyer asks.

"John is looking for someone to tell him what to do next." Ben says smiling at Locke. Locke looks at him for a moment before speaking.

"I guess I was mistaken. Doesn't matter. The plan is still the same. We keep moving, the barracks aren't that far."

"If her team is with Jack's group, they know that is where we are heading." Danielle says referring to Charlotte's team.

"Yeah and Red here was wearing a vest. Meaning her posse's gonna come expecting a gun fight." Sawyer says.

"If all they want is her, why can't be just let her go? Why do we need to take prisoners? I thought we were just going to go hide." Hurley says making a good point in my opinion.

"We're keeping her because she's valuable." Ben says.

"How is she valuable?"

"Apparently we are keeping her as a hostage." I tell him.

"No, no that's not what I signed up for." Hurley responds.

"And what did you sign up for, Hugo?" Locke asks him.

"I'm just saying maybe we can make some sort of compromise-" Hurley starts but Locke interrupts.

"We are beyond compromise. For right now, I'm making the decisions. That ok with you?"

"I guess" He says hesitatingly

"Good. Now let's go."

Later:

"You don't think John will hurt any of them, right?" Claire asks me breaking the silence. We are sitting in one of the houses in the barracks. Locke instructed us to stay here, as everyone else went along with some plan. Apparently Sayid and Kate were on their way here to try and get Charlotte? At least I think that's what Locke said.

"I don't think so. " I say giving her a reassuring smile.

"You know, this could be fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Living here, I mean it's like our own little town. This is probably the closest to home we're going to get anytime soon."

"Yeah, I guess so." It gets quiet again.

"I think I'm going to go lay down. I don't feel too good. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah. Aaron's in the first bedroom on the left so the other one is all yours."

"Ok, thanks." I say smiling at her and then head toward the bedroom. I close the door behind me and I crawl into the bed and lie down. I let the tears fall. It's the first moment I've actually had to myself since everything with Charlie happened. My mind has had all these bad memories playing in my head but I've had to stay strong. I can't believe Charlie and I wasted so much time being mad at each other, mainly me being mad at him though. I can't believe how hard I was on him. I was a horrible sister. He deserved better. I shouldn't have left him to go "help find Walt". I should have stayed like he wanted me to. We lost so much time because of my stupid decisions. The thoughts just keep coming and before I know it, I'm using a pillow to muffle the sound of my crying. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear something, footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly wipe my eyes but then I hear a door that isn't mine open. Claire must be checking on Aaron. I roll over and pull the pillow close to my chest. Then I hear the door to my room open. I pick my head up and look to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey. You alright?" She asks unsure. I nod as she closes the door.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I ask confused, sitting up.

"I came with Sayid to help him get the girl from the freighter. And I don't know, I was talking to Sawyer and I just decided to stay. Locke directed me to this house. He said I could stay here."

"Well I don't know. I mean Claire and Aaron have that room and I think I'm staying here in this one. So I'm not really sure."

"If there isn't room, I can always find somewhere else. I know Sawyer offered for me to stay with him but I just-" She starts but I stop her.

"Wait, Sawyer offered for you to stay with him?"

"Yeah but I know Hurley was going to stay with him. "

"Well I'm sure it'd be ok with Claire if you stayed here."

"But where are we all going to sleep?"

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch until I can talk to Locke and see if there are any other spare beds or anything."

"Kristen, I would hate for-" I laugh a little.

"It's fine, really." I say and stand up. "Where's Sayid?"

"He is with Locke, they are talking to Ben and trying to come up with an agreement."

"Well I guess in that case, it's safe for me to leave the house. I'll see you around" I say smiling at her.

"Hey Kris?" She says as I pass her. I turn back and look.

"I'm sorry, about Charlie."

"Thanks." I say giving a short reply. I just finally got my mind off of Charlie; I don't want to go back to that. We give each other weak smiles before I leave. I walk out the front door and onto the porch. I look straight ahead of me and see Sawyer standing with Hurley on the porch of the house right across from ours. Our eyes lock for a moment before I look away. Why is he such a hard person to read? Sometimes I wish he would just come out and tell me exactly how he feels. But then again, maybe its best I don't know.

Note from Author: Sorry for the quality of this chapter. Haven't had much time to write recently and just sort of quickly put this one together. Should be able to write and update more often after this upcoming week. Thanks to everyone for reading and for your patience! :)


End file.
